A lonely saiyan
by lava lord115
Summary: Goku's ship landed else where away from Gohan, meaning that he never hit his head and carried out his mission. But due to a strange event in which a wish is made by young kakarot, Bulma is transformed into a saiyan and compelled to help kakarot carry out his mission. Starts from Dragonball and carries on into Dragonball z. What will await Kakarot and Bulma with this new adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Plot****: Goku's ship landed elsewhere away from Gohan, meaning that he never hit his head and carried out his mission. But due to a strange event in which a wish is made by young Kakarot Bulma is transformed into a saiyan and compelled to help Kakarot carry out his mission.**

**Chapter 1 the beginning:**

As a fiery ball of light consumed him he was able to see one last vision of the future. He saw his son grow on a strange planet, fighting unknown enemies and conquering them. He then saw his son standing up against the prince of his race and then against Frieza himself. But what he did not expect was the saiyan woman that was with him. As quick as it had come about it was gone. He smiled, "my son." Bardock said with a smile upon his face "KAKAROT!" Suddenly there was a massive explosion and the planet Vegeta was no more. All that could be herd was the laughter of the tyrant responsible.

In the empty vacuum of space a lone space pod raced towards its destination, the plant Earth. Inside was a small infant named Kakarot. His mission, to destroy all life forms on the plant. "Starting lv 1 saiyan programming" the space pods computer attached wires to Kakarots temples and started to program basic information about his race and the mission he was to complete.

Suddenly the small space pod was struck by a small asteroid sending the pod a good 100m. The pod was not damaged only dented. "Course disturbed setting new landing point." The space pods computer said. The ship started up its engines and blasted off heading for the planet.

It was about midday and the sun was blazing in the bright blue sky of the planet, when a ball of fire fell from the heavens and crash landed in the middle of a forest creating a crater a good 100 meters in diameter. "You have arrived at your destination Kakarot, destroy all life forms". The pods door opened and a small naked boy of about three years climbed out. His hair was wild spiking out in every direction. From a distance he looked like any other naked three year old would, apart from the long tail on his back side and the abnormal roaring of his stomach. The young infant sat down and started to cry his screams where loud and fierce almost like a war-cry of some sorts, he suddenly stopped as he heard a noise coming from the top of the crater he was in.

A mountain lion came out of the bushes obviously having herd the crying infant. The lion lowered its body to the grown as it eyed its new found pray as it prepared to pounce. Not even giving the small infant a chance to react; it opened its jaw, razor sharp fangs ready to rip through its next meal.

Kakarot watched this strange creature flying towards him with its mouth wide open. The infant smiled and with his saiyan strength Kakarot grabbed the creature by its throat and ripped its wind pipe out. Blood sprayed all over the infant bet he was not fazed. It looked as if he was in-fact happy the young boy dropped the blood soaked windpipe of the lion.

Blood soaked and tired the young saiyan turned back to his pod and climbed back inside falling asleep upon the bed like chair, the pod door began to close and sealed its self-shut. "Beginning saiyan hibernation starting lv 2 and lv 3 saiyan programming." The computer started to upload the saiyan language and the English language as well as the history of the saiyan race. After it had finished lv 2 it started on lv 3. This was the basic fighting style of the saiyans as well as how to control ones energy and fly.

When Kakarot awoke (5 years later the young saiyan climbed out of his pod and pulled the seat forwards. Underneath was a suitcase sealed with a hand scanner as the key. Kakarot placed his hand onto it and the case opened, inside was a basic set of saiyan armor, with two shoulder guards and three bottom guards, complete with wrist and shin guards. It was a dark brown and black color, a low classes color. There was also a green scouter and a small book. Kakarot placed the scouter on his ear and picked up the book. As he flicked through the pages he found that this book was to help him perfect his fighting techniques and learn to control his energy. Thanks to the computers programming he already knew the basics but this book would help him to use more advanced techniques. He slipped the book into his armor and activated his scouter.

Kakarot began with scanning his own power lever which leveled out at around 25, "hmm only 25, what a pathetic number for a saiyan of my age, before I start to destroy the people of this planet I will have to become stronger". He then hit the button a few more times and the scouter began to blip estimating planets population around 6 billion. "hmmm." Kakarot hit the button on the scouter again, "let's have a look for anyone with a power stronger than 25." The blank screen lit up, "there are over 100 life forms with a power of 25 and over. Kakarot crossed his arms and pondered for a brief moment. "Oh well if there are humans stronger than me then that just means that I will have to become stronger" The young saiyan then wrapped his tail around his waist and closed his eyes. "Time to start training!"

**End of chapter 1. Please let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels: Kakarot 25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 first battle:**

It was a quiet night in the mountains, a clear and star lit sky. The air was peaceful and although the moon was not quite full it was shining like a second sun. all was peaceful when a sudden crash alerted the night.

"AAAGGGRRRRR!" In the middle of an empty moon lit plane a young boy stood. Throwing punch after punch, kick after kick pushing himself to the limit of his ability. "Full power energy wave!" A small blue beam of light lit up the grassy plan for a few seconds until it disappeared into the night sky. "This planets week gravity if useless compared to what the computer told me about my planet." "I will just have to keep push myself it's only been a few months since I started training. And I have increased my power level by only 15 units".

"It's not enough." the young saiyan back flipped and landed in a push up position he then went into a handstand and began to do handstand pushups. In the interest of time."98..99...100, right that's it. From what I know so far a saiyan gets stronger the more he fights. So if that's the case then why waste my time training when I can be fighting." Kakarot picked up his scouter and pressed the scanning button. "Let's have a peak for anyone with a stronger power lv than 40..."

It wasn't long before the device started to bleep and point in the direction of the power. "So it's pointing east and it's not even that far away only 50 miles." the young saiyan started to sprint towards his goal. He was moving so fast that he would have easily shattered any of the planets recorders for sprinting.

"Just you wait human. You will be my first kill." Suddenly Kakarot jumped high into the air and flipped avoiding a huge tail.

"What in the?!" out of nowhere a huge t-Rex had tried to hit the young saiyan with its massive tail. It roared with such ferocity that it could have shattered a mountain with just its cry's. "This creature will make for a good warm up I was beginning to get board of just running." the massive t-Rex lunched in with its massive jaws. Kakarot flipped out of the way again but this time he was caught by the whip of the monsters tail and sent flying into a pile of rubble. The young saiyan stood up out of the rubble and clicked his scouter. "hmm a power of 35 not bad for a stupid lizard."

The saiyan began to run towards the monster which lunched forwards with its powerful jaws but this time Kakarot jumped up just above its mouth and struck it with a right cross in-between the eyes. The monster roared in pain but Kakarot spared it no mercy, as he summer salted above the monster he came down and delivered a thunderous axe kick to the creatures head.

This time the monster fell silent. Kakarot had crushed its puny brain and now stood above it in victory. "Hmm you look quite tasty, don't mind if I eat you."

Daylight rose and the sleeping saiyan remained fast asleep, all four limes stretched out with the skeleton of the T-Rex behind him. Suddenly his scouter bleeped and Kakarot arose with his quick battle reflexes he rolled backwards and into a fighting stance. He looked in front of him but found nothing he checked his scouter again and found that there was nothing there.

"Stupid machine waking me, and I was having a good dream as well."

"And what might you of been dreaming about, if I might ask?" Kakarot did a 360 and looked to where he had herd the words. "Who are you!" he demanded. "And how did you sneak up behind me?"

"Haha oh come now I believe I asked you a question first." the human said, he appeared to be old and week. The old man had a big white mustache and wore a green hat on his head.

Kakarot eyed the human and decided that he could not be bothered to talk and would rather just kill the pathetic old geezer. "Aghhhhh! Kakarot charged the elderly man and attempted a quick round house kick to the neck. But to his surprise the old man stepped back avoiding the attack.

"What in the?" Kakarot shouted. "How did you." but before he could continue the elderly man said "Hey it's not nice to attack strangers for no reason." Kakarot started to laugh, and without another word he jumped at the human and started to throw punches.

The young saiyan through a jab first but the old man dodged to the side, Kakarot followed up with a cross but the old man caught his small fist. "I thought I told you it's not very nice to attack strangers." SMACK! Kakarot had extended his right leg into a side kick and struck the old man in the ribs by surprise.

"Ohhh that's going to bruise in the morning, you're a strong little fella aren't you." Kakarot growled. "That's it am going to destroy you!"

"Wooww destroy me that's not very nice." The old man said laughing "FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE! Kakarot launched the blue beam of energy straight at the old man hoping to destroy him with one shot. Suddenly the saiyans scouter started to bleep. "What 70 how is, that must be a mistake!"

"KAMAHAMAHA!" out of nowhere the old man had shot his own energy wave and it collided with Kakarots energy way. It wasn't much of a battle as the Kamehameha wave quickly overpowered the less powerful energy wave. Before Kakarot even had time to react the Kamehameha wave had consumed his own energy wave and was headed right for him.

Kakarot quickly jumped backwards and crossed his hands in front of his head." Explosive wave!" a barrier of energy shot out all around the young saiyan but it was not enough the Kamehameha wave penetrated the field of energy and collided with Kakarot.

As the smoke cleared Kakarot was stood still with his arms crossed over his face in a guard. "Few that was a close one there kid, I thought that was going to kill me." Kakarot dropped to one knee his flesh was burnt, his hair a mess and his armor cracked. He was slowly fading in and out of consciousness until he dropped on to his front and passed out. The old man walked up towards the passed out saiyan and studied him. "What a strong boy I've never seen a boy as strong as him in all my years. I guess I can't just leave him here, even if he did try to kill me. I'd be no better than a murderer if I just left him. I better take him back home with me".

**End of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed the second chapter please let me know what you think so far =]**

**Power levels: **

**Kakarot 40 - full power energy wave 55**

**Gohan- 5 - Kamehameha 70**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Gohan:**

It was dark all of his senses had stopped working, "Where am I, what is this place?" It was then that he heard a voice, it sounded so familiar yet he swore he had never heard it before. "Kakarot my son."

He shot up sweat was pouring off his small frame as he was only 8 years of age. "What was that he thought to himself? He didn't stick with that thought for too long as he started to notice that he was undressed with his wounds tended to. "Where in the hell am I?" He tried to get out of bed but failed and fell over. "Oh I wouldn't try getting up just yet if I were you." Kakarot looked up and saw the same old man he had tried to kill. He had obviously lost the fight. "Why am I here" Kakarot spat.

"Now, now no need to be like that." The old man said. Kakarot was not impressed he tried to push himself up and got onto one knee. "What have you done with my things?" He demanded.

"No need to panic their over there, I must say you have some strange things for a child."

Kakarot sat back on the bed "Hmm it's none of your business you'll be dead as soon as I am healed".

"Oh is that so well I guess I should just finish you off while you're still injured." Kakarot looked up and full of his saiyan pride decided to say "You can try you old fart" The old man stopped and stared at the boy and started to laugh. "hahahhaha, my name is Gohan, and not to worry I won't harm you unless you try to harm me first, what's your name by the way?"

Kakarot could not believe the stupidity of this earthling he was only 8 but even he knew that it was unwise to not kill your opponent when you have the chance. "Why should I tell you my name?" Kakarot spurted out. The old man looked at the boy, "Well I need to know what to call you, and if you won't tell me then I guess I can just call you Goku." Kakarot looked like he was about to be sick, "What did you just say; I would never be called such a ridicules name like that. My name is Kakarot."

"Ahh so Kakarot how are you so strong for a boy?" The young saiyan looked at the old man for a few seconds, he knew it was unwise to tell him anything but if he was to survive for the time being then he would have to play his little game. "So where are you from kakaroot?" "it's Kakarot. And it's none of your business where I'm from".

Gohan just looked at him. "Very well then if you don't won't to tell me then you don't have to, say are you hungry?" Just as he had said the word as if on Cue Kakarots stomach started to growl.

"I'll take that as a yes hahaha." A few hours later Kakarot was sat meditating and reviewing his last battle in his mind. "What was that attack the old man used on me, the kamahawha or something? Whatever it was, it was strong. And my scouter said his power shot up to 70 once he launched that attack."

"What you doing there kid?" Gohan asked and sat down in front of the boy. The young saiyan looked up at Gohan and said "I'm thinking of how I should kill you if you really must know." Gohan decided that he would just leave him be for tonight, he knew that he was not strong enough to harm him and that he didn't have to worry about him tonight. "So be it then, I'll be off to bed I'll see you in the morning little Kakarot." The young saiyan just closed his eyes and decided that he would continue his meditation.

DB~

Kakarot arose to find that his wounds had almost been healed he picked up his scouter and scanned his own power it read 44."hmm I know I am still not fully healed looks like that fight has made me stronger". He then hit the button again and starting scanning for the old man. "Ahh he's out side." He looked at the number and it read 5. "How is it possible that he could raise his power level so much?" suddenly the number on the scouter started going up. "What 15.. now 30... Now 45! How is he doing that, ughh now 70! I must see how he is doing this".

Kkaaaammaaaaahhaaammaaaaahhaa! A shot of pure energy flew up into the sky and slowly disappeared. Gohan stood there with his arms extended and he was crouched in a horse stance. Kakarot looked at him with an intense stair trying to catch every movement so that he could try and copy the technique.

"Oh I didn't see you there kid, what ya think, pretty neat eh?" Kakarot just spat and said "How are you raising your power level so much?" He knew he was still not strong enough to defeat the old man so he had to play nice. "How do I what?" "Don't play dumb with me old man how do you hide you power like that?" Gohan looked at the boy. "hmm this could be a good bartering trick." he thought to himself.

"I tell you what Kakarot I will teach you how to do this if you tell me about yourself?" Kakarot looked at the old man and started to think. "You sneaky old bastard I can't tell him about my real mission otherwise he might kill me." "Fine then but you have to teach me first." Gohan decided that there was no harm in teaching the boy first. "Very well then we will start tomorrow, when you have healed."

A few hours past and Kakarot had started doing his press ups he had completed three sets of 100 and was now starting on his first set of single arm press ups. Once he had completed 50 on each arm he stopped and jumped up on to a tree branch. Holding on to it he started to do pull ups. 200 pull ups later the young saiyan dropped from the tree and started to walk into the old man's house.

"Oh have you finished your workout?" Gohan asked. Kakarot just carried on walking, then in the corner of his eye he saw a shiny round object. He looked at the ball it was a bright orange color, and had 4 red stars in the middle of it. "What is that?" Kakarot asked. Gohan sat up and looked at the boy and then at the orange ball. "Ahh i see you have spotted my treasure" "You're what?" Kakarot asked.

"My treasure." Gohan said I found it one day while I was taking a walk through the mountain pass." Kakarot just looked at it. "What does it do?" he demanded. Gohan shuck his head I'm not really sure it just seems priceless." The young saiyan turned his head and said. "I have no need for treasure." With that said he walked into his section of the room and lay down upon the bed.

A few hours later Kakarot awoke, it was dark and he couldn't see much just having woken up. "Shit I must have fallen asleep I wonder what time it is?" Kakarot put his armor on and was about to put his scouter on as well but decided against it. He walked out towards the kitchen and past the window. He stopped and looked out, it was night after all. He looked up. "Hmm seems a bit cloudy." He said. Suddenly the clouds parted and the moon slowly came into view, its light shining down onto the earth and upon Kakarot.

**End of chapter 3 hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels: **

**Kakarot After healing 50**

**Gohan 5 full power 70 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The moon:** There it was the moon, Kakarot had forgotten about the use of the moon for that split second. Now it was to late he had already lost control, the change had begun.

His pupils turned into a blood red color as he started to grow hair all around his body and his mouth started to turn into a snout luckily he had he saiyan Armour which expanded with him. his back broke through the sealing of the small cabin house and his now giant fists crushed the front of the house as the monstrous ape stood up.

It seemed that this monsters roar could be herd all over the planet as the very heavens shuck from the grate apes ferocity. Gohan awake to the destruction of his cabin and looked in horror as he saw the massive monster standing not 12m away from him. for a moment he panicked for young Kakarots life until he saw the armor that the ape was wearing. "How could that be Gohan whispered in fear."

The giant ape started to stomp around in a fit of rage coursing massive earthquakes. With the swing of its mighty fists it reduced mountains to rubble, and with the roar of its voice it released a massive purple energy wave that obliterated all in its path.

Gohan stood wide eyed, never had he seen such a horror before. He was frozen but he knew some how he must stop The monster before it destroyed everything. Gohan quickly jumped out of the way of a ginormous foot that destroyed the rest of the cabin. He had no time to mess around as the giant ape had locked onto the movements he was making. The monster shot its huge fist towards him, Gohan jumped out of the way and in midair cupped his hands at his side.

Kkkaaaammaaahhhaaaaammmaaaahhhaa! Gohan fired the most powerful Kamehameha wave he had every produced in his life right into the face of the ape. The wave of pure energy smashed into the monsters face and exploded knocking the ape back a few feet, Gohan stood and watched the monster and waited to see the damage his Kamehameha wave had done.

The great ape looked down at Gohan and started to itch its nose, as if to say what was that. Gohan was shocked. That was the most powerful energy wave he had ever used and it did nothing. out of options and out of energy, Gohan new it was to late to avoid the giant foot coming towards him. His last thoughts where that he should of killed the boy when he had the chance and stopped this horror from storming the world.

The great ape Kakarot slammed its foot down upon Gohan and started to beat his chest in victory. the massive ape started to destroy what every was in his path and did this for the rest of the night.

As kakarot awoke he slowly opened his eyes, he had no memory of the night before all he could remember was the sight of the moon. After looking at the destruction around him that was all he needed to know. He started to walk following the path of destruction back until he came to the what was once a cabin in the woods.

"Oh shit i left my scouter in this hut and i probably destroyed it last night." Kakarot also remembered that he was supposed to learn how to hide his power today but fat chance of that since he had killed the old geezer. He started to search through the ruins of the cabin, looking for his scouter.

as he searched for the little machine he came across the shiny little orange ball, "How did this little thing survive last night?" Kakarot looked at it for a few more seconds and decided he should keep it even if he didn't need it. After an hour kakarot had got a fire going and caught a huge fish placing it over the fire to cook. "Now that the old guy is dead i guess i wont be able to lean that technique after all." "Wait a minuet what am i saying i am a saiyan i can do anything, I've already seen him do it once am sure i can copy the way he did it."

Kakarot stood up and closed his eyes trying to remember the old man doing it. he started to lower he center of gravity and placed his hands at his hips. He then tried to remember the chant the old man said when he used it. "Now what was it again something like. kaamaahaamaahaa! kakarot shouted as he extended his arms, and a blue beam of energy shot out and smashed right into a huge rock obliterating it on impact. The young saiyan looked at his hands and then at the rock.

he smiled to him self with an evil smile of."Hahahahah I've done it with this technique i can charge as much energy into it as i want. Not a bad technique for a human."

kakarot decided to stay at the mountains for a few years to start training himself just in case other humans could raise there power level like the old man. And now that he had lost his scouter he would have to be extra careful. He started training like the book he had got with his suit and scouter said. began with the flying as that would make it easy to get around, he also worked on the new Kamehameha wave and started to tweak it to his liking.

He also worked on his strength he pushed his body to its limits and beyond. Before he knew it 2 years had past and he was now ten he had not rested until he thought he was stronger than the old man. and even then he carried on pushing him self harder and harder. For 2 long years he had forgotten his mission and concentrated on making him self stronger so that no one could beat him.

**End of chapter 4 hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels Kakarot 50 - great ape 500 - after two years 97**

**Gohan full power Kamehameha 100 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Bulma: **The day started like any other, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the breeze was nice and cool. "what a perfect day." Bulma said admiring the hot sun upon her skin"Ahh only 100 yards from the next dragon ball and from the wish for a perfect boyfriend." As Bulma took her mind off the road infront of here and started to daydream about what her perfect boyfriend would look like she failed to notice the young boy standing not 10 yards in front of her car.

"AHH what in the!" She screamed as she slammed on the breaks. Kakarot saw a big metal machine coming right at him and stock hit foot out, the car bumper slammed into the young saiyans foot and he slid back about 5 steps as the car came to a halt. Bulma was in shock she thought the boy would of been killed for sure standing in front of the car like that. She got out and ran to the front of her car "OMGG! look what you did to my car you little."

kakarot stuck hit pram out infront of him and aimed it at the women. "Umm what are you doing?" Bulma asked. Kakarots reply was swift, he moved his hand to the car and shot a small energy blast at the vehicle, causing it to explode, and Bulma to fly and good 3 feet. Kakarot turned his head to the girl who was looking at the destroyed car with an open mouth. She was speechless how could a small child blow up a car with his bare hand?

Bulma stood up and walked over to the boy. Kakarot looked up at the women with blue hair and was about to threaten her when, Smack! Bulma slapped Kakarot right in the face, "How dare you do that to my car you little twerp! Do you know how much that cost, well do you!?" Bulma demanded. Kakarot was shocked how could this lowly women show such balls and hit him like that?

Bulma picked up the undamaged dragon radar and turned it on, it bleeped and she followed the signal to where it led her, completely ignoring the young saiyan. He watched her walk right past him with out a word. Who in the hell did she think she was, why he should kill the women right now and be done with her. But there was something about the female that he couldn't quite place so instead he decided to follow her.

Bulma came to a small hut big enough for two people at least and opened the door walking inside. Kakarot watch as she walked into his little home made hut,"What in the hell is she doing going into my hut? Why that bitch". Bulma came back out with the orange ball with four red stars on it. "Is this yours?" Bulma asked

kakarot looked at her with cautious eyes he had never seen a women before only what his pod had programmed into him about them. "Who wants to know?" Kakarot answered.

Bulma looked at the small boy in armor "Look kid if you give me this ball I'll give you something in return for it." Kakarot looked at her and being quite smart for a 10 year old said "Why is it so important if you have it?"

"Well if you must know this is a dragon ball and there is only 7 in the whole world, and if you get all 7 then you they will grant you one perfect wish." Bulma said with a big red blush coming to her cheeks.

Kakarot was shocked "A wish how could that be, if so then i could be the most powerful being in the universe". "how many do you have so far?" Kakarot asked. Bulma pulled two more dragon balls from her bag and said "I have two and with yours it makes three"." hahaha and whats to stop me from killing you and taking your two dragonballs?"

Bulma was shocked. "what did you say, kill me. How could anyone ever kill such a beautie like me?" Bulma said while posing. For some strange reason this caused Kakarot to blush. "What the hell is going on i should just kill this human why did that silly look make me react like that?"

Bulma slowly walked up to kakarot and said "Oh come on kid if you give me the dragonball I'll give you a peak" with a wink. kakarot went even more red in the face, he may of been young but he was not stupid, he knew what she was hinting at.

He shuck his head and said "No i am a saiyan warrior i will not be fooled by this women!" Bulma looked at the boy confused." I dont know what a saiyan is but did you say warrior?"

kakarot looked at the women, having as much pride as a saiyan has he couldn't help him self. "Yes i said worrier and not only that but the strongest on this perfetic planet." Why was he saying this surly he was not trying to impress this lowly human women. Kakarot looked her up and down, he could see her beautiful figure and curves, smell her body's natural scent and the perfume that she was wearing, it smelled almost like strawberry's. And her eyes were a blue color that resembled the planets sky.

Bulma snapped her fingers "I got it! How about you be my body guard and help me gather the dragonballs? And maybe we can wish for something together?" Kakarot snapped out of his dais. "hmm that's not a bad idea if i use this women to get the dragonballs then i can kill her and have the wish for my self. "So be it then women i will help you!"."Bulma!"

"What?" Kakarot asked. "I said my name is Bulma not women!" She shouted. Kakarot just ignored her, but he liked that angry look on her face for some reason. who knows maybe this will be fun the young saiyan thought to him self.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes alright this chapter isn't very long but hope you enjoy. please leave a review and tell me what you think =] Also thanks to ZilverWolf for the review :)**

**Chapter 6 Hunting for the dragonballs: **"Right then umm... What was your name again kid?" The young saiyan looked at the women and replied, "its Kakarot." Bulma looked at the kid like he was crazy,"What kind of a name is Kakarot?" He looked at her with an ice cold stair. "Okay then kakarot it is, anyway lets get this show on the road." Bulma then clicked the dragon radar.

"Right the next dragonball is about 150mile to the west. "Good its with in running distance" kakarot said. "WHAT!" Bulma shouted "you crazy kid you don't expect us to run do you?" while Bulma was saying this she pulled out a little cylinder shaped tube thing. "This is a capsule we can use this to get there." She then clicked the button down on the capsule and throw it, a cloud of smoke appeared and there was suddenly a motorbike there. "Pretty neet eh." Kakarot was quite impressed even if he didn't show it, "These humans just keep surprising me." He thought to him self.

Bulam and kakarot hoped onto the motorbike and sped off towards the west. about 20 minuets pasted and kakarot was starting to get board of how slow the thing was going, but just as he was about to complain a giant pterodactyl swooped in and grabbed Bulma with its massive claws and fly off.

"Hey what in the hell! AAHHHHH!" Bulma started to scream, "Hey let go of me!" She demanded. The pterodactyl just looked at her and liked its lips but just before it could look forward again a fist slammed into its face.

the pterodactyl was sent flying and dropped Bulma Kakarot caught her and landed on the ground putting her down. Bulma was so stunned she didn't even know what to say how could a small boy be so strong?. Kakarot then jumped into the air and smashed a fist in to the pterodactyl's ribs, a loud crack could be herd and Bulma just winced.

The young saiyan beat the pterodactyl to death, he looked like it was his favorite thing to do as he ripped the poor bird into pieces breaking its bones and tearing at its flesh. Bulma just watched, she didn't even say a word she just watched, as Kakarot the wild boy that she had just met, started destroying a huge pterodactyl.

As kakarot walked back over to Bulma covered in blood, waring a murders smirk, Bulma tryed to say thank you but before she could even say anything Kakarot said "Don't mention it women."

She looked at the blood covered boy and hit him over the head. "You didn't have to go that far Kakarot now you have blood all over you for gods sake." Kakarot looked at the women, "What in the hell is wrong with this human? She just watched me beat a fucking pterodactyl to death and she still has the nerve to hit me."

"Right that's it Kakarot we're going another ten miles and then we are making camp you need a bath!" Kakarot just snorted and held his hand out Bulma looked at him strange for a second "Whats with the hand?" She asked. kakarot didn't even say anything and just grabbed her and through the young women over his shoulder. Kakarot kicked off the ground and started to fly speeding through the air like a bullet.

not two minuets went by with out Bulma screaming some sort of insult out at the young saiyan, then he stopped and put her down, "Right that's ten miles." Bulma looked at him in shock, "You can fly!" She screamed at him. Kakarot just looked at her and smiled. "Sorry Bulma but don't expect me to tell you everything about me on the first date." Bulma went red in the face while kakarot had a smug look on his. She turned around in a fit and through another capsule onto the floor, only this time a house appeared.

She opened the door and shouted "Get in here and take a bath now!" kakarot thought it best if he did not angry this women, but he just couldn't help him self he seemed to enjoy it when she got a bit violent, must be a saiyan thing he thought to him self as he walked into the capsule house.

**End of chapter 6 hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels - Kakarot - 97**

**Bulma - 7**

**Pterodactyl - 24**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note. Alright heres chapter 7 hoep you enjoy i dont own dragon ball but oh god i wish i did haha. Anyway hope you enjoy =] **

**Chapter 7 Spilling the beans: **As Bulma walked into the bath room she looked in the mirror and started to admire her reflection, "What are you doing women?" Kakarot asked. "I told you its Bulma! And if you must know i am admiring my self." She turned her head and winked at the young saiyan, causing his face to turn red.

Bulma then turned the water on and started to run a bath, right Kakarot you can bath first, you do know what a bath is right?" He looked at her with an angry look, "Of course i know what a bath is you fool." Kakarot shouted. Bulma just started laughing, "good because for a moment i thought i was going to have to give you one my self." kakarot went bright red in the face again,"I am a saiyan i can take care of my self human." And with that he pushed Bulma out of the bathroom and got undressed. As Bulma was kicked out of her own bathroom she remember the young boy say he was a saiyan."Hmm i wonder what a saiyan is? oh well."She said to no one imparticuler.

After kakarot was finished he stood infront of the mirror and looked at his small body, although he was small in size his muscles where developed well past his age, he powered up and dried him self off putting his underwear on, he had no need to put his armor on as he was not planning on doing any fighting for the rest of the night. Walking out of the bath room and into the kitchen. There he found Bulma who was reading a fashion magazine and looking at all the clothes. "Hey that was quick kido" she said to the young boy. Kakarot just ignored her and opened the fridge. The teenager looked the young saiyan up and down noticing the defined muscles that no ordinary 10 year old could have.

but the thing that stood out the most was "A TAIL!" Bulma said out loud. Kakarot didn't even bat an eye lid as he was to busy raiding the fridge. "Yo..you have a.. a tail?" Bulma managed to get out, "Is it real?" she asked. Kakarot looked at her for a moment and then turned away form the fridge with two arm fulls of food and shutting it with his tail as if to prove it was. "O.m.g it really is real, how do you have a tail?" She asked. Meanwhile Kakarot was inhaling the food infront of him and inbetween mouth fulls he managed to say "Well of course i was born with it, every saiyan has one."

Bulma looked at him with a questing look, "Thats right i have been meaning to ask you what is a saiyan?" Kakarot had finished eating the two weeks supply of food and looked at the blue haired women sat across the room from him."Look women the less you know about me the better." Kakarot said. Bulma was not to thrilled with his answer "Now you look here mister if we are to go dragonball hunting together i at least need to know abit about you." The young saiyan just looked at the women and gave her an icy cold stair that would crack a mountain in two. But Bulma did not back down she stood her ground, and for this Kakarot decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her a little bit. After all he was going to kill her at some point anyway.

"Well!" Bulma demanded. Kakarot just sat there, "Fine then. If you must know i am a saiyan warrior, i was not born on this planet but one from another galaxy". Bulma looked stunned as if she had seen an alien. Well in this case she just had. "We saiyans are a warrior race and fighting is our life, that's what we live for, the thrill of intense battle, being pushed to are limits and beyond." Bulma just sat there still to shocked to say anything when she spat out "YOUR AN ALIEN!" Kakarot just looked at her and smirked, "And don't you forget it human." he said with that evil grin of his.

He sat up and walked off towards the couch "I'm going to sleep earthling don't wake me other wises you will pay." Bulma gulped, she wasn't sure whether to be excited to be in the presence of an alien or not, she just shrugged it off and decided that a good hot bath would make it all better.

He was there again in the black nothingness, he could here that voice again, though he could not see where it came from, "Who are you!?" kakarot demanded, but there was no answer. Then a flash of light appeared and he could see a purple planet, Kakarot looked at it and thought to him self "That looks like planet vegeta but it cant be." then he saw a ball of energy fly toward his home planet. "kakarot..." "No what is that?" Kakarot said in panic. "Kakarot..." "No whats happening what is it?" Then he felt a hard hit to his head and he awoke to see Bulma standing in front of him in her underwear.

"its about time you woke up!" Kakarot looked at Bulma and failed to notice that she was half naked. "Why did you wake me women?" He said. Bulma looked at him,"One the names Bulma not women, and two i think there is something out side." Kakarot just yawned and walked towards the fridge. Bulma was staring at him "Hello did you here me i said there is something outside!" She shouted at the sleepy saiyan. the boy turned around to pretty much tell Bulam to fuck off, but instead he noticed that she was in fact half naked. Kakarot just stared at her, he had never seen a women until a day ago never mind a half naked one. This was a bit of a shock to him, he didn't know how to react, all he could do was try and suppress a strange burning feeling in his stomach.

Bumla stood there tapping her foot on the floor..."Well are you going to go and look?" She asked. But Kakarot was to busy looking at her half naked body, of course Bulma didn't notice.

"Pull yourself together Kakarot she is just a lowly human." He shouted in his head. Bulma was growing more and more impatient by the second, "Fine then i will go and take a look my self!" As the blue haired girl walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door Kakarot was still trying to suppress that burning feeling, although he was only ten saiyan males developed quickly in that area little did he know. Suddenly he herd a loud scream coming from the front of the house and of course it was coming from Bulma.

**End of chapter 7 Hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels - Kakarot - 97**

**Bulma - 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: hapter 8 is up please enjoy =] i do not own dragon ball or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8 The Turtle Hermit:** Kakarot ran out side to see Bulma crouched down screaming at a big turtle, the young saiyan looked at her, and then back at the turtle. "What are you screaming at women!" Kakarot demanded. Bulma stopped screaming and ran behind him,"It talks!" She screamed out. Kakarot looked at the harmless turtle and started to laugh "hahaha it looks tasty I've never had turtle before." He said while licking his lips.

The turtle looked a tad pale first a girl screamed at him, and now this boy was saying that he looked tasty, "Not a good day at all." he said, Bulma looked at the poor turtle in pity "Hey are you ok?" She asked, the turtle sighed "No not really i seem to have lost my way and don't know how to get back to my master." Bulma came out from hiding behind kakarot realizing she had over reacted and felt bad, "Well if you want we can take you there if its not that far from here." Kakarot spat on the ground, "What! we are not going out of the way to help this stupid creature."

Bulma just looked at the young saiyan "Hey come on kido i bet you could carry him there in no time." Kakarot looked at the turtle and then back at the girl, "I would rather blast him and eat him." Bulma started to turn around and kick the dirt on the ground. "Well if you cant do it then i guess we will. "Before she could finish her sentence Kakarot cut in, "What did you just say? You think i cant do it? Fine I'll show you women, lets go!" and with that said Kakarot pick up the turtle on his back and began to run off towards the south.

Bulma quickly through a dress on and capsulized the house and followed the young saiyan on her motorbike. "Haha sometimes am so good i even surprise my self." She said out loud. On the way to the beach Bulma started to ask the turtle about him self, while Kakarot just kept running growing tired of there chit chat. After about 20 minuets they arrived at the beach, "Woww..." Bulma said as she looked at the sparkling ocean and the golden sands. Kakarot through the turtle off on to the sand, after turtle recovered he asked them to stay put while he went and fetched his master.

Bulma was standing the in sparkling water while Kakarot was shooting small energy blast at the sand for fun. "Can you beleave how beautiful this beach is" Bulma said. Kakarot just ignored her but in his mind he said "Yes this planet has good resources, it will sell at a nice price." In the distance an old man riding a turtle across the waves could be seen, "Hey hes back" Bulma said. Kakarot sat up and looked out to sea, there he could see an old man with sunglasses on he had a white beard and mustache. He also had a big turtle shell on his back, Kakarot thought nothing of it and shrugged it off.

"Ahh so you are the young'ns that helped my turtle", the old man said. "Yeah we brought him to the beach." Bulma said. The old man looked Bulma up and down admiring her feminine features. "Well i must give you a reward for helping him." It was then that Bulma noticed the dragon ball hanging around his neck. "Oh we will take that if that's ok?" Bulma said whiling pointing to the ball around his neck. Kakarot butted in "And i will take your life." The old man looked at the young boy he could tell that this was no ordinary kid. "Kakarot!" Bulma shouted, "Don't mind him hes just grumpy that's all, so about the neck less?" She said trying to change the subject.

The turtle hermit looked at the boy and decided to say "How about a sparing mach kid? If you win then you can have this neckless." Kakarots eyes pricked up, he smiled with his evil grin, "You just made my day old man" with out another word he charged the turtle shell wearing old man and through a wide swing aimed at his jaw. The old man blocked it. And countered with his own punch to the solarplexius, Kakarot managed to lift his knee and block the strik and attempted a spin kick to the legs. The old man jumped and back flipped. "Heyy your not bad kid" the old man said.

from the side lines Bulma watched the two exchange blow after blow, although neither was hitting every time they seemed to either block or dodge. "Come on Kakarot you better win that dragon ball!" Bulma cheered. Kakarot through more combos at the old man, first a one, two. But the old man parred them away and started to kick Kakarot in the chest, the young saiyan ducked and blocked the kicks with an x-block and went for the sweep. But the old man back flipped again, this time he caught kakarot with a kick to the chin knocking him backwards.

"I think that's enough for today" the old man said with his pram raised. Kakarot wiped his lip with the back of his hand, and smiled. "You scared old man?" The old man laughed "Eheh you have potential kid you should come to my island sometime and I'll give you some lessons." Kakarot spat on the floor and why would i want to take lessons off you when i could kill you now."

"Well i could make you much stronger than you are now but before that you need to do something about the evil in your heart, anyway here is the neck less like promised." the old man gave the neck less to Bulma, and whispered to her, "Hey i couldn't get your phone number by any chance could i? Ehehe", with a bit of a perverted face. Bulam looked at the old guy and took the neck less "No chance you perve!" she shouted, the old man put his head down in defeat, "Well if you change your mind my island is over in that direction, I'm Roshi the turtle hermit." He announced and with that he jumped back on his turtle and they set off towards the horizon.

kakarot watched him sail off on his turtle, "Hmm that guy was strong" he thought to him self, but his thoughts where interrupted by Bulmas excitement "Alright we got another dragon ball that makes four!"

**End of chapter 8 hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels Kakarot - 97**

**Bulma - 7**

**Roshi - 139**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: Alright heres chapter 9 I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =]**

**Chapter 9 The Desert Bandit: **Now that they had collected four of the seven dragon balls, they where on their way to the fifth, after the fight with the turtle hermit Roshi, Kakarot had been thinking about how he would kill him the next time they crossed paths. On the other hand Bulma had pulled out another capsule and this one turned into a car. "Hop on in kido, time to get the next dragon ball." Bulma said with enthusiasm.

Kakarot jumped into the passengers seat while Bulma climbed into the drives. "Alright then time to rock and roll" Bulma said as she slammed her foot on the accultur. Speeding off feather south.

As the wind was blowing through the open window of the vehicle Kakarot couldn't help but notice the sent off the strawberry perfume she was wearing, "Umm it smells. No what am i thinking, i should of already started wiping out these perfetic earthlings." He said while shaking his head. "But i guess this cant be helped if i want my wish then i will just have to let this one live for now." He said with an evil grin coming to his face.

they had been driving for about two and a half hours so far, and where now driving through Diablo Desert. Suddenly there was an explosion not 10m in front of the car. Bulma screamed not knowing how to react. seeing this Kakarot grabbed the women and jumped out of the car before the shock wave caused it flipped and rolled about five times crashing into a big rock stuck in the sand.

"Where in the hell did that come from!" Bulma shouted, not even bothering to thank kakarot for saving her life. Kakarot looked around, he couldn't see anyone. The young saiyans ears pricked up, he could hear a buzzing coming from not to far away. "This was obviously a trap" the young saiyan said out loud. Bulma looked over at the boy, " you think so?" She asked. "I know so" Kakarot said with his evil grin.

The boy walked up behind Bulma and gave a quick chop to the back of her neck, knocking her out. "Sorry women but I'm just in the mood to kill someone and you are not stopping me this time." With this said Kakarot turned around to face the teenager getting off his hover bike. The teenager looked to be about the same age as Bulma did. He had long conditioned black hair just past his shoulders, and his skin was a olive color. He wore a green top with orange pants, with a sword strapped to his hip. "Alright kid hand over all your money and capsules." The Deseret bandit demanded.

"How about i take your life in stead." Kakarot said with his arms folded over his chest. "Ha alright then kid, if its a fight you want then i wont hold back." A small blue cat was hovering next to the bandits shoulder. "Go get him Yamcha" The small cat said with its high pitched voice. With this said the bandit drew his sword and charged the young saiyan. "AARRHHH!" the bandit screamed as he swung his sword down upon the young saiyan. Kakarot smiled and moved to the side, allowing the razor sharp blade to slice right past him and into the ground, causing the blade to snap. "You will never touch me with such a primitive weapon." Kakarot said while maintain his evil grin.

the teenager jumped back, and stared at the young saiyan, "My names Yamcha kid, whats yours?" Kakarot didn't reply for a moment until he said " I don't give my name to weaklins like you." With that said Yamcha took a fighting pose, and charged at the young saiyan. The Deseret bandit attempted a roundhouse to the young saiyans head, but Kakarot simple blocked the kick. Yamcha jumped back and got back into his fighting pose, this time so did Kakarot. "This is going to be fun." He said with an evil smirk on his face and raised his hands ready to fight.

Both warriors stood there each waiting for the other to strike, as the Deseret wind howled, sand covered Bulmas unconscious body that was out of sight. The first to launch an attack was Yamcha he charged kakarot head on throwing wild punches at every angle. Kakarot was moving left, right an center avoiding every attack that came his way with ease. He may of only ranked as a low class among his race, but he took after his father a tactical genius in the art of battle.

Kakarot parred a swift jab that was aimed for his nose and countered it with a left hook to the liver, causing Yamcha to double over in pain. "What in the? How is this kid so strong." Yamach thought to him self as he was bent over in pain. The young saiyan warrior allowed the bandit no time to recover. As he followed up with a hard knee to Yamchas chin, sending him high into the air. Kakarot jumped and delivered a spinning back kick to his ribs.

a sickening crack could be herd as Kakarots boot connected with Yamchas ribs. "ARGHH" Yamcha screamed in pain as he slammed into the ground. The young saiyan crossed his arms and started to laugh. "Hahaha come on weakling is that all you've got?" He said with his evil grin showing on his face. Yamcha coughed up blood, as he got up onto one knee. He looked at the young warrior he was fighting and said. "Thats it kid am gonna rip you to shreds! Prepare to taste my wolf fang fist!" suddenly Yamcha got up into a fighting pose, and started to concentrate.

Kakarot looked at the human, at first he didn't think anything of the silly stance his opponent was in. when suddenly Yamacha charged. in the blink of an eye he had closed the distance between the two in seconds and started throwing more wild strikes at the ypung saiyan warrior. This time Kakarot was fining it hard to doge, when a fist connection with his face stunning his for a split second. This was all the time Yamcha needed as he followed through with a barrage of kicks and punches, each imitating the bite of a wolf.

then the desert bandit Yamcha finished his attack by delivering a double palm strike to kakarots mid section. Sending the young saiyan flying into a large rock. Kakarot hit the rock hard and bounced down on to the ground, he landed on one knee and looked up at his opponent. "Hm not a bad attack, but now I'm gonna finish him off with my, Death flash wave."

As Kakarot stood up his armor was in Tatars and was damaged all over. One of his shoulder guards had ripped off as well as half of his chest plate. The mid section had cracks all over it, and his arm and shin guards were starting to chip and crack to.

Yamach watched as his opponent got back up, he new that he didn't have a lot of strength left, and with his rib cracked that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. " I have to finish this with that new attack i have been working on." He said to him self.

as he took a fighting pose Kakarot began to charge, this time it was his turn to go on the offensive. and this time he was going to end it.

**End of chapter 9**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 97**

**Bulma 7**

**Yamcha - 45 - wolf fang fist - 60**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: Alright heres chapter 10 I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] big Thanks to Kid Goku Forever for all the reviews glade to see you enjoying this story :)**

**Chapter 10 The Death Flash Wave: **As the beaten desert bandit knelt clutching his broken ribs in pain, he could only watch as the young warrior infront of him began to power up. "I hope your ready to die!" Kakarot shouted as he charged forwards. In a desperate attempt to make an escape Yamcha kicked up sand to try and use it for cover but to his horror the young saiyan burst through slamming a hard right hook into his face. Blood sprayed out onto Kakarots fist, not stopping there he smashed a solid round house into the bandits already broken ribs causing him to spit even more blood.

Yamcha hit the ground hard his vision was failing as he was beginning to loose consciousness. "No! Yamcha!" A small squeaky voice cried. Yamcha could make out a small blur of blue coming towards him. "Puar... Is that you?" He managed to say weakly. The small blue cat stopped between Yamcha and Kakarot holding its little arms out. "Stop! Leave him alone."

Kakarot was walking towards the downed bandit he could see the small flying cat trying to prevent him from finishing off the bandit and smiled. "You know your squeaky voice really pisses me off." With that said Kakarot raised his palm and shot a small energy wave hitting the blue cat dead on. Yamcha watched as his best friend was blasted and dropped next to him burnt and disfigured. "Noo... Puar... NNOOOO!" Yamcha screamed with his last bit of energy hot tears rolling down his beaten and bruised face. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The enraged bandit said getting up to one knee coughing up blood.

Kakarot smirked and grabbed the bandit by his hair. "Oh sorry was that your pet?" He said mockingly. "W..WHY YOU!" Kakarot slammed a hard knee into Yamchas chest causing him to scream in pain. He did it again and this time dropped him to the floor. This time Yamchas vision was covered in black spots, he knew this was the end and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Kakarot slammed his foot onto Yamcha head cracking his skull as he did. "Now its your turn human." Raising his palm Kakarot began to charge a purple ball of energy in his hand. "FINAL DEATH WAVE!" Suddenly a massive energy blast fired out hitting Yamchas broken and battered body, the energy wave had so much power in it that the area of the ground that the desert bandit had been lying on was completely leveled. All that remained after the blast was half a burnt carcase and ashes of the once desert bandit known as Yamcha.

Kakarot smirked he held up his hands looking at them. This was his first kill, this was the first human he had every killed with his own hands. And he liked it. Looking over to where he had left Bulma's unconscious body he walked over looking at the human female. "I should just kill her now and get it over with." He said to him self. Again Kakarot raised his palm and began to charge his energy into it. "Time for you to die human."

At the last second the young saiyan caught a small whiff of strawberry's he halted his attack and looked at the girl infront of him. "You were lucky today women." With that said he tossed her over his shoulder an started to fly off.

It was dark yet for some reason it felt warm why was this Bulma thought to her self. She opened her eyes and sat up taking in her surroundings. Palm trees covered the area providing shade from the almighty sun. Sparkling was a beautiful lake in the middle of where every she was getting up to her feet Bulma noticed Kakarots battle armor on the soft grass next to her.

It seemed to be heavily damaged and broken. Suddenly a huge splash came from the shinning lake followed by an even bigger fish heading straight towards her. Bulma screamed and fell to the ground in fear that the massive fish was going to eat her, but the end never came. She opened her eyes to see that the fish was lying dead on the grass while a small boy with a tail and great muscles stood above it. "Ahh your awake. Its about time." The small boy with the tail said.

It all clicked and Bulma realized that the small boy was in fact Kakarot. "Oh god you scared the hell out of me that that stunt of yours, are you trying to give me wrinkles!?" The young saiyan chuckled to himself as he dragged the huge fish off to an open fire that Bulma had failed to notice. "Where in the heel are we?" She asked. "Last thing i remember we were in the desert and we got attacked. But after that it all goes black."

Kakarot had stuck his huge catch through a tree branch in the ground leaving it to cook over the fire. "Well we were attacked by a bandit, but don't worry to much about that. I killed him and then found the dragon ball and brought your sorry ass here. Its ok though you dont have to thank me." The young saiyan said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Bulma was taking it all in, "What! You killed him why?" Kakarot smirked, "Well he was trying to rob us so i decided to rob him instead, of his life that is." Bulma was still trying to come to terms with that fact that this kid was an alien warrior that loved to fight. She soon shuck the though off as she realized that he said he had found another dragon ball.

"Alright you found another one. Way to go kido that makes 5!" Bulma said excitedly. "Right now wheres my dragon radar? Alright lets have a look for the next one." She said as she clicked the button in. The radar started to bleep and flash, Bulma clicked it once more and two little orange dots showed on the map.

"Hey it looks like the next two are together! Isn't that great." Kakarot was at this point scoffing his face with the fish he had caught. "Yeah yeah that's great how far?" He managed to say inbetween mouth fulls.

Bulma looked back at the dragon radar. "It says that they are about 200 miles away from here over to the east." She said as she pointed over in the direction. "Ohh but its getting late, it'll be dark in a few hours how about we camp out here tonight?" Kakarot grunted as he was now led on his back full with satisfaction. "Uggr you ignorant little pig are you even listing to me?" She shouted. "Fine you can just sleep out side." With that said Bulma through a capsule and the house appeared and she walked inside and slammed the door."

A few hours later and Kakarot had fallen asleep out side next to his fish skeleton. While inside Bulma was taking a nice hot bath. "Ahh a good hot bath always does the trick." She said as she sunk even further into the tub. The thought of what Kakarot had told her popped into her head. "I still cant get over how that little squirt is an alien warrior. If so whats he doing on this planet? Hmm I'm pretty sure hes not telling me the full story. Oh well, for now i can just relax in my nice hot bath."

Meanwhile 200 miles to the east, a small blue pointy eared impish creature was staring at the two remaining dragon balls led on a cushion infront of him. Suddenly the door slammed open and a small man fox dressed in a ninja outfit and a women with long black hair came running in. "Sire we have located the remaining dragon balls." The small blue impish man spun around on his chair. "Is that so. Where are they Mai?

" Yes sire we have located the remaining five dragonballs are all together in one location about 200 miles west of here." The small blue imp jumped off of his chair he must of only stood about 2 feet. "Shu, Mai i want you to track there movments who every they are they must be after the same thing. I will not let them get in my way of my wish for world domination." "Yes Sire." Both spoke at the same time and disappeared. Nothing shall stand in the way of my wish. I Emperor Pilaf shall be the ruler of this world. All shall bow down to me."

**End of chapter 10. Alright guys that the end of this chapter let me know what you think =] **

**Power levels **

**Kakarot - 97 - Final Death wave - 140**

**Bulma - 7**

**Emperor Pilaf - 4**

**Mai - 8**

**Shu - 8 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors notes: Alright heres chapter 11 I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thankyou for the reviews keep me posted on what you think :)**

**Chapter 11 Chi chi: **The Next morning Bulma walked out side dressed and ready to go. "Alright Kakarot its time to. Huh where the hell is he?" She said as she looked around for the small boy. She looked over towards her right, about 40 yards away she could see the young saiyan punching and kicking the air around him. "Wow look at the kid go." She said to her self. Bulma walked over in his direction, "Hey kido you ready to go?" Kakarot just ignored her and carried on with his training.

Bulma was starting to grow impatient tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest. "Right thats it!" Bulma marched straight up to the young saiyan and grabbed his ear dragging him back towards the capsule house. " in the hell do you think your doing women?!" Kakarot managed to get out as he was being dragged by his ear. "Hm. This is what you get when you dont listen to me." Bulma said still holding onto the poor saiyans ear.

"Now put these clothes on and we can get going." Bulma handed The small saiyan a black tank top and some grey joggers. "What the hell are these? I dont need them i have my armor." Bulma looked at his broken battle armor and pointed to it. "You cant wear that anymore, especially when your with me in public." Kakarot snorted. "She does have a point it would do little to protect me from harm now." He slipped on the tank top and joggers but kept his battle boots and arm guards on. "Alright women lets move." Kakarot walked over to Bulma and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What in the hell are you doing?!" Bulma screamed as she was tossed over the young saiyans shoulder. "Well i was going to fly us there it would be much faster." Bulma kicked and struggled out of his grip. "Oh no not this time Kakarot. Besides I only just finished doing my hair this morning." Kakarot crossed his arms. "Fine then. Have it your way weakling." "What did you say to me?!" Bulma shouted back at him while pulling out a capsule. The young saiyan smirked. "Just hurry up we don't have all day."

Bulma tossed the capsule and a car followed after the puff of smoke. "Alright lets move out kido." Both Kakarot and Bulma got into the car and started to drive east. About half an hour passed with out any conversation this was probably due to the radio being on, until it started to cut out and go fuzzy. "Arg can you turn that stupid thing off before i break it!" Kakarot shouted covering his ears. Bulma switched it off, "So whats with you being sent here to earth anyway?" She suddenly said out of the blue. Kakarot looked over at her and crossed his arms. "You dont need to know." He said coldly. "Oh. Well can you at least tell me a little more about your race then?"

Kakarot was starting to get annoyed with the questions and was about to tell Bulma to mind her own business, but when he looked at her he noticed her blue eyes sparkling with interest. "Fine." He said giving into the humans request. "I dont remember much only what was programmed into me by my space pod. All i know is that we saiyans love to fight, my people aren't to friendly if you know what i mean." He said with an evil smirk.

Suddenly Bulma slammed the breaks on swerving the car to the side and hitting a tree. Kakarot recovered in no time and looked to make sure Bulma was ok. He could see that she was saved by some sort of white cushion. He then kicked the door open and walked around pulling Bulma's door off and helping her out of the crashed car. "What kind of driving do you call that women?" Bulma was still trying to get her wits about her. Realizing what Kakarot had said she turned around. "Hey shut it i didnt have a choice a little girl ran out in front of me." Kakarot spat. "Is that so, you should just of ran her over."

"KAKAROT!" Bulma shouted at him in anger. "Hey look there she is." Bulma said, she ran over towards her. "Are you ok? I didn't hit you did i?" Kakarot watched the scene in disgust. "Hm perfetic weaklings, all of them i should just kill them now and be done with them." He walked over towards the two females. "How about i kill her that way we dont have to make sure shes ok." Bulma shouted at him telling him to shut up. "Dont worry just ignore him hes just a grumpy idiot. "What did you call me?" "You herd me."

The small girl nodded her head "Plese you have to help me!" "Whats wrong?" Bulma asked. "Please my daddy's castle is on fire and we need help to put it out!" "Oh my god thats horrible. Kakarot lets go and help them." The young saiyan scoffed, "What why should we?" "Because its the right thing to do you idiot!" She said as she slapped him on the head. "Argg fine then! But this is the last time i'm doing something to help you." With that Bulma, Kakarot and the small girl got back into Bulma's damaged car and started driving.

"Which way is this castle then?" Bulma asked. The little girl pointed the way turns out it wasn't very far from where they were. "So whats you name then kid?" The small girl looked over and replied. "My names Chi Chi its nice to meet you." Kakarot was trying not to be sick, from hat he could see was that the girl was about the same age as him. She wore blue bikini armor with a cape attached to the back, she also had a blue king of battle helmet and her dark hair fell out of it down to the bottom of her back.

"Alright this must be the place. Lets go, Chi chi you show us the way." Bulma said. "Right follow me!" Both Bulma and Kakarot ran after her passing through what looked to be a destroyed village. "Umm Kakarot have you noticed this place?" Bulma said quietly to the young saiyan. Kakarot smiled. "Yes it looks like whatever did this is strong." Suddenly out of no where Kakarot tackled Bulma to the ground and a large battle axe passed over them. For a split second Kakarots eyes met with Bulma's, "God damn it why do her eyes have to be my favorite color." He thought to him self. The large axe came swiftly down again but this time Kakarot jumped out of the way with Bulma in his arms. Throwing her down he took a battle ready stance. "Alright big guy bring it!"

**End of chapter 11 hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels - Kakarot 100**

**Bulma - 7**

**Chi chi - 15**

**? - ? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors notes: Alright heres chapter 12 I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed . **

**Gaara king of the sand. Yeah i know what you mean i saw that no one had ever tried to write about an evile goku and i always wanted to know what could of happened so i decided to write my own verison haha glad you all like it.**

**Chapter 12 The Ox king:** The giant was about to take another swing for Kakarot when he suddenly stopped. "No Daddy Wait!" A small voice cried out. The giant looked down surprised. "Chi chi? It is you my little princess what are you doing back here?" At this point Kakarot and Bulma were looking at each other in surprise. "What the hell are we gonna continue our fight or not!" Kakarot said starting to get annoyed.

Chi chi turned round. "No silly this is my daddy, the Ox King." The giant oaf walked past Chi chi. "What are you doing here? are you here to steel my treasure!?" Bulma was quite scared the massive hulking man infront of her wore a big battle helmet with two horns on each side, with more armor covering his body with a red cape down his back.

"Uh no sir we just came because Chi chi said she needed our help. The massive giant picked Bulma up and started dancing around. "Oh great that's so nice of you thank you." He put Bulma down and walked back over to Chi chis side. "Alright follow me."

Bulma nodded and turned to Kakarot who looked like he was ready to kill someone. "Come on kid lets go." The young saiyan looked over to her and spat on the ground walking off following her.

After walking for a bit they came to a huge castle that was surrounded with flames. "What the hell is this?" Bulma asked "How is this even possible?" She asked The Ox King looked over to them, "So are you able to help us put the fire out?" Bulma shuck her head. "I think this is a bit out of our league here, right kido." Kakarot smirked.

"I can put the fire out for you, but on one condition." The Ox king and Chi chi looked over to the young saiyan with hope. "Yes anything you name it!" Kakarot smiled an evil smile i will put this out if you fight me." The Ox king looked confused at first "Is that really all you want, I would be happy to fight you young man but i have to warn you, i was trained by the great master Roshi." Kakarot smirked even more this time. He walked over to a big rock and stood on top of it. "Alright then. Lets get started!"

Kakarot placed one hand out in front of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated, suddenly a bright purple ball of light appeared in his hand and started to get bigger and crackle as pure energy was spitting off of it.

Kakarot screamed out something but it as hard to hear what the young saiyan said as the roar of the energy wave he fired out was so immense. Everyone had to cover their eyes as the light was so bright, then there was a big explosion and the light started to fade. Everyone opened their eyes and were speechless. Bulma had never seen anything like that in all of her life. "He really must be an alien." She thought to her self. It was then that she noticed that the fire had been put out but the castle had been destroyed.

"Hey you did it!" The Ox King roared "Oh and dont worry about the castle we can rebuild that, but thankyou so much. You know the only other one i have every seen shoot such energy is my old master." Kakarot stepped down. "Yeah yeah thats great, now how about we fight." Bulma suddenly jumped in the middle. "Oh umm you dont happen to have a spare car by any chance do you?" The Ox King nodded. "Why yes, Chi chi take her to find one while i spar with this young man." Chi chi nodded "Ok daddy, Hey come on follow me."

Both Kakarot and the Ox king watched as both girls walked away. "Alright then big guy you ready?" The Ox king nodded. "Here i come!" Charging in and swinging his massive axe right for the young saiyans head, Kakarot ducked under it and slammed a hard punch to the gut. The Ox king barely felt the punch and slammed his own fist into Kakarots face. "Haha you will never beat me with week punches like that!" The Ox king bellowed. Kakarot smirked, "Dont flatter yourself that was just a weak punch." Charging in Kakarot slammed another punch at the oaf this time doubling him over and sending him a good 10 yards in the air.

He didn't stop there though, he followed up with flipping onto the Ox kings chest and started to pound on his face. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!" Kakarot slammed one punch after the other never letting up. Soon enough blood started to splat on his body and face from the beating he was giving. "Take this you lowly human!" Kakarot shouted as he slammed a hard elbow into the giants mouth knocking out at least 5 teeth.

As he stopped his beating he looked at his blood covered hands and smirked evilly. "You humans are so weak its perfetic. I will just end your life here and now." With that said Kakarot slammed his foot down onto the Ox Kings helmet crushing his massive skull and killing him. "Hm, That was way to easy. What a perfetic excuse for a fighter even for a a gentle breed of people." Kakarot walked off with blood dripping from his hands back down the hill. On his way the young girl Chi chi past him. "Hey umm Bulmas waiting for you down there." The young saiyan looked at the girl and decided to let her live and see the corpse of her father. "Whatever, oh and your father was a weakling." Chi chi looked surprised but decided to ignore him like Bulma had told her so she walked off.

As Kakarot got down to the hill he jumped into the convertible car that Bulma was waiting in for him. "So kiddo have a nice fight?" Kakarot looked at her with an evil smile. "You have no idea." As Chi chi walked back up towards the castle she started looking for her father. "Daddy! where are you? Hmm i wonder where he could of gone."

She carried on walking and then she saw it. The massive man was led on the floor with blood surrounding and covering him. The small girl went wide eyed as almost all the worst emotions entered her mind. She looked at the dead body, the face as so mushed up that you couldn't even tell who it was. But she could tell it was her father and he was dead.

"NOO DADDYY!" she screamed as she fell on to her knees tears runnoiing freely out of her eyes like a river. "No how could this of happened, no it cant be." Suddenly she came to realise that, that boy Kakarot was responsible for this. She stood back up tears still flowing from her eyes. "I swear daddy, I will kill him for you. I promise."

**Alright end of chapter 12 let me know what you guys think hope you enjoyed.**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 102**

**Bulma - 7**

**Chi chi - 15**

**Ox King - 65 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors notes: Alright heres chapter 13 I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed . **

**also i have just come up with the full story plot line and it sounds pretty good to me but hope you guys will like what will happen, anyway please enjoy =]**

**Chapter 13 Trap:**

Since Kakarots battle with the Ox King which Bulma had no idea about they had been driving east heading for the last two dragons balls. Bulma was quite happy listening to the radio driving along. Meanwhile Kakarot was asleep in the passenger's seat. Every thing was dark, but he could hear that voice again. "Who are you?" Kakarot asked. But he got no answer, instead a bright purple planet appeared. "What thats planet vegeta." Kakarot said to him self. Suddenly he watched in shock as the planet exploded. "What, NO! How could this happen. No it cant be true." All of a sudden he was awake, seems Bulma had hit a small bump in the road causing him to wake up.

"Oh your awake, well its about time." Bulma said turning the radio down as one direction were playing. "What the hell is this crap?" Kakarot asked as he could here the music playing from the radio. Bulma who actually like them decided to ignore him and pulled out the dragon radar, "Hey we should be there in about two more hours." Kakarot nodded.

"Yes soon my wish for eternal power will come true, then i will be the most powerful saiyan in the universe." He said quietly to him self.

Suddenly the young saiyan whipped his head around battle scenes kicking in. A missile hit their car causing it to explode. Bulma and Kakarot were flung out lucky Bulma mangeed to land on top of Kakarot. "What in the hell was that! Why does our car keep getting blown up!" Bulma shouted. Then out of no where a little robot with a small man fox dressed in a ninja out fit landed down and grabbed Bulma's bag that had the dragon balls in it.

"I'll be taking these if you dont mind." With that said he grabbed the bag and jetted off. Bulma stood up and started yelling at Kakarot. "What the hell are you doing go after him get the dragon balls back!" Little did she realize that she was stood on his tail. "What the hell are you doing hes getting away!" At this point young Kakarot was in alot of pain he had never had his tail grabbed before but now he knew the pain that came with it. "G..get.. of..f... my.. ...Tail!" He shouted in pain. Bulma realised she was stood on his tail and stepped off of it. "Oh sorry kid i didn't know, but come on hes getting away cant you fly after him!" Unfortunately Kakarot was still drained and didn't have the energy to fly.

After he was able to recover, Bulma was still winging and crying, "Oh nooo! They have probly all ready made their wish now. WAAA! Its not fair!" "Can you shut the hell up women! if you hadn't noticed i kept my dragonball on me, just for safe keeping." Bulma's eyes pricked up. "What you sill have a dragon ball! Alright nice going kiddo! Come on lets get after them i still have the dragon radar so we can track them."

Meanwhile back at Empire Pilafs castle. "Sire reporting in, we have gathered the remaining dragon balls." The small impish man turned around. "Oh is that so. Excellent! Let me see them!" "Yes sire." Shu and Mai pulled out the bag and put the dragon balls on the table. Empire Pilaf put his other two there as well. "Yes finally i have them, at last my wish to become the supreme ruler of the world is mine!"

Mai then noticed that there was in fact only six of the dragonballs there. "Umm sire." Pilaf turned around. "What is it?" "Sire I'm afraid that we only have six of the dragon balls." The little impish man stared open eyed at the balls. "WHAT! No that cant be. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... SHHUUU! I thought you took care of this!?" The little ninja foxman was twiddling his thumbs. "Umm I'm sorry sire i must of missed one."

Pilafs expression hardened. "Well Shu, Mia. I'll give you ten seconds to fix that radar and fine me that last dragon ball. Otherwise you will be dining with my friends here." He pressed a button and a cage with alligators came up through the floor.

Both Shu and Mia looked at each other and jumped straight to the machine and started trying to fix it. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5." "Oh um sire we've done it. And it seems the last dragon ball is heading right for us." Pilaf looked happy. "Is that so, well we had better not keep our guests waiting had we."

Meanwhile back with Kakarot and Bulma, both had agreed that flying the rest of the way with Kakarot carrying Bulma would be the fastest way of getting their. The young saiyan was carrying Bulma bridal style. "How much further human?" Kakarot asked. Bulma clicked on her radar. "Well its says that we should only be about 20 minuets away. Hey and stop calling me Human!" Kakarot just smirked, he loved winding her up.

As they flew for a little while longer a large castle started to come into view. "Hey that must be the place." Bulma said. Kakarot nodded and started to descend down towards the castle.

"Hey i cant find an entrance can you?" Bulma asked. Suddenly Kakarot punched the wall and forged a massive hole. "found one." He said with a smirk. As Both Bulma and Kakarot walked inside there was a long corridor with a lot of cobwebs, "Hmm seems like this place is never used." Bulma said. Kakarot carried on walking forwards and Bulma followed. "Hey wait for me!" Bulma shouted slamming her foot onto the floor. Kakarot turned around and was about to insult her when a large concrete pillar shot down from the roof and hit the young saiyan on the head. Little did the pillar know, but Kakarots head was almost as hard as steel and it shattered on contact. Bulma started laughing at the expression that the young saiyan was pulling.

Suddenly more shot out from all directions, each one intended to crush whoever they came in contact with. Kakarot had no trouble at all just destroying them before they even got close. However Bulma on the other hand didn't stop screaming as she dodged and wived, falling to the floor she tried to crawl away but one of the pillars shot out from beneath her traveling up towards the hard stone ceiling. "AHHH!" She screamed as she watched her life flash before her eyes. Before she knew it she was suddenly falling and landed in Kakarots arms. "Y..You saved me?" Kakarot just shrugged and dropped her on her ass not saying a word.

"Hey what was that for!" Kakarot just carried on walking, Bulma got up and followed. Both came to a stop as they could see a big red arrow pointing forwards. "Hey look at that, i wonder if it leads the way?" Bulma said. Kakarot agreed, "Well we might as well follow it." He said waling forwards. They found another arrow pointing right, they followed it and carried on following the rest of them.

They then came to a dead end, "Well that was a massive waste of time." Bulma said putting her hands on her hips." Suddenly a stone wall shot down from the roof slamming down and trapping them in a small square room. "Hey what in the!" Bulma screamed starting to panic. Kakarot n the other hand walked over to the wall. "Hmm shouldn't be to hard to break out of here." He said raising his fist. He then slammed it into the wall hard, but it only left a small crack. "What in the?" He said in surprise.

A small video screen came down and the screen turned on. On it was the small impish man Empire Pilaf. "Hahah I've got you trapped now. Aww whats the matter cant break my triple ultra solid steel walls?" Kakarot growled a little. "You will ever escape from their, However i am in a trading mood. How about you give me your last dragon ball and i let you keep your lives?" Bulma walked over to the tv screen. "Hey you! Yeah you, you little prick. You let us out of this place right now, You expect a beautiful girl like me to die in a place like this!?" While Bulma was screaming at the little man on the screen Kakarot punched the wall hard again. This time the crack got bigger. Both the little man and Bulma looked in shock. "What in the? How can you crack my triple ultra solid steel walls? Shu turn the gas on!" Kakarot was about to slam another fist into the wall when gas started to shot from the air vents. "OH NO! Bulma screamed before passing out. Kakarot growled again. "Shit sleeping gas I've gotta... Break... out... of... That was it. The young saiyan was out and every thing was dark again.

**End of chapter 13 hope you liked it =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 102**

**Bulma - 7**

**Empire Pilaf - 5**

**Shu - 10**

**Mai - 10 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors notes: Alright heres chapter 14 I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it =]**

**Chapter 14 The wish:** As Kakarot and Bulma led there unconscious the wall suddenly shots back up and Mai and Shu both wearing gas masks walk in. "Shu you check the kid, I'll check the girl." Mai said. Both of them started searching the unconscious body's. Mai finds a small flip mirror and some chewing gum. "Hey i found it!" Shu shouted out holding up the dragon ball. "Alright lets get it to Empire Pilaf." Both of the,m walked out and the wall slammed back down again.

Now Pilaf had all seven dragon balls gathered infront of him each one shining like priceless emeralds. "Soon, very soon my wish will be complete. And then i Empire Pilaf shall rule this world. Every one will bow down to me!" He was smiling like a mad man as he imagined the sight to be. "Shu, Mai you shall be reworded for your efforts. We will make my wish after we have dinner."

Mean Kakarot was having a dark dream again. Everything was black again and he could hear the same voice. "Who's there? Who are you?" Kakarot was in a defensive position awaiting the ghost to appear. "Kakarot." The young saiyan spun around to look at the mysterious voice. He was shocked, there stood in front of him was a man that looked the same as he did, well apart from he was more tanned and had a scar on his cheek. "Kakarot." The stranger said The young saiyan reached out his hand. "Yo..your my father?" He asked half as a question half as if he knew it was the truth. Then it faded, and he started to regain consciousness. What in the. Was that real?"

Kakarot looked around remembering what had happened. He noticed Bulma was still out of it, and began to search for his dragonball. "Shit! Its not here. They must of got it when i was out. Them bastards!" Kakarot punched the wall again leaving a big crack in it.

"Hmm." He then started to punch the wall as hard as he could each time cracking it more and more, until it gave in and crumbled before his might. "Ha, no wall can stop a saiyan!" No where did that little blue bastard get to. Kakarot jumped out hovering above the ground looking for his pray. "There they are!" He said to him self. He could see that all seven dragonballs where glowing and that the little blue guy was waving his arms around with his two idiots for henchmen. "Hmm maybe i should just sit back for now." Kakarot said waiting behind a stone pillar.

Mean while Pilaf war jumping for joy as the seven dragon balls led before him awaiting to be summoned. "Well done sire, your dream can finally become a reality." The little blue man crossed his arms behind his back trying to act cool as if he always knew this day would come. "Alright then, let us begin." Both Mia and Shu gulped, neither of them new what would happen as this was their first time having all seven dragonballs. Even Empire Pilaf was scared. He raised his hands over the balls as if to command them. "Now raise eternal dragon grant the wish of he who summons you!"

Suddenly the dragon balls started to glow even brighter than before and the sky started to turn black with thunder clouds. Lighting and thunder struck down from the heavens striking the dragon balls, which then shot its own green lighting back up into the sky. The almighty light twisted and turned taking form and shaping into that of the Eternal Dragon. "You who have summoned me. I shall grant you one wish, speak it and its shall be!" Pilaf and his henchmen at this point were shiting it.

"Oh.. um, um..um Yes of course. Eternal dragon, i, um Empire Pilaf. Wish for!... Nothing came after that. Both Sho and Mai looked over a him in surprise. "Sire whats wrong?" Then they watched as the hell over dead blood dripping out from a small hole in his heart. "Sire! No what happened?" Mai shouted running over to his side. Shu turned around but it was to late Kakarot snapped his neck with one clean swipe.

Mai turned around to see that Shu was also lying on the floor with his neck snapped. "WEAR ARE YOU!" She screamed out seeing that her boss and partner was dead beside her. Kakarot appeared right infront her punching a hole right through her abdomen. "I'm right here." Kakarot whispered evilly" Mai dropped to the floor dead blood dripping out of her mouth, and the gaping hole in her stomach. Kakarot looked up at the dragon and whistled. "Wo your a big fellow ant ya." The dragon just looked at the small boy infron of him. 2Hurry up and speak your wish, I don't have all day!"

Bulma awoke to fine that she was alone in the dark room. "Where the hell am i?" She said to her self. Then it all came back "Wait a minuet where the hell is Kakarot?" She noticed the large hole in the wall. "Hmm he must of escaped. Why the hell did that little bastard not wake me up, i'll make him pay for this." Bulma walked over to the hole in the wall, noticing the sky was black. "Wow is it night time already? Bulma then noticed the massive green dragon in the middle of the sky. HOLY ****! Oh no that little troll is about to make his wish. Where the hell is Kakarot." Bulma climbed down from the room as she got to the bottom she started to run over towards the others. She had to do something to stop him from getting his wish. Suddenly she watched as Pilaf fell to the ground. "What in the hell?" The Bulma watched as Kakarot snapped the ninja fox mans neck. "Oh my god. Did he just kill him?"

But it then comfermed it when she watched him punch right through the taller women with long black hair. "Oh no. Its true, he really is evil. But that means that his wish could be even worse than Pilafs. Oh no i have to hurry."

Kakarot stood there facing the almighty Eternal Dragon head to head. "Alright then dragon! I wish that." "WAIITT!" A voice suddenly cut in. "What the who is it?" Kakarot said turning around. Bulma was stood there shacking out of breath. "No you cant Kakarot, I wont let you have your evil wish!" The young saiyan started to laugh. "Hahaha. Oh and i suppose that a weak little human like you is going to stop me? You know Bulma, I was sent here by my race to kill every living thing on this planet." Bulma's eyes opened in shock. "Yes thats right. I used you to get to the dragon balls. And i must say you did a great job leading me right to them." Bulma dropped down to her knees tears started to flow from her eyes.

For some strange reason this made Kakarot feel compassion. "Hm. You know Women, Its a shame really. I wish you could of been more like me, that way i would'nt have to kill you." All of a sudden the Dragon spoke. "That wish is with in my power! It shall be granted!" Kakarot turned to the dragon in shock. "What! What in the hell are you talking about I didn't make my wish yet!" Bulma was also surprised and just watched wide eyed at the scene before her. The dragons eyes started to glow a bright red and soon it faded. "There. Your wish has been granted. Until next time!" With that the Dragon was sucked back into the dragon balls

Lighting and thunder flashed once again in the sky and the dragonballs started raising into the sky, suddenly they started glowing and each one shot off in a different direction. Kakarot watched in horror as his chance for eternal power slipped right from under him. He turned to Bulma who was also in shock, "You women! This is your fault!" Suddenly Bulma levitated into the sky and started to glow. The light was to bright for the young saiyan and he was forced to close his eyes. Suddenly a shock wave knocked him to the ground and the light was gone. He looked up to see what had happened, but what he saw was the ultimate surprise.

**Alright end of chapter 14, sorry to leave it on such a big cliff hanger but hey. anyway hope you enjoyed please review and let me know what you think =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 102**

**Bulma - 7**

**Pilaf - 5**

**Shu - 10**

**Mai - 10**

**Shinron - ? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors notes: Alright heres chapter 15 I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it =]**

**Chapter 15 The new Bulma: **Kakarot couldn't believe his eyes, this girl infront of him, who was she? "You cant be. Bulma?" Kakarot asked still not believing his eyes. This new women had the same clothes on that's for sure. She still had denim shorts on with a red strapless top tucked into her shorts. She landed back on the ground and started looking at her hands. "Wow... I've never felt so. So good." She said surprised at what had happened.

Kakarot was still taking in all of her new features. Her blue hair had turned into a light brown and was now wild and spiky even though it was tied up. She had two bangs both over each side of her face, each neat but wild, just like that of a female saiyan. He also noticed that she had gotten an inch taller and her muscles had become more toned. Her eyes however were still blue but just a bit darker. All of her feminine features had improved, her face from every thing form her lips to even the skin its self. Even her body was better, more toned with better curves that no earthling could achieve, her breasts had even gotten slightly bigger.

What shocked Kakarot the most though was the light brown tail that was waving behind her back. "No, when i said i wish you were more like me? The dragon must of." Bulma interrupted him. "Hey kid. What that hell happened?" She said with a hint of aggression behind her voice. God even that sounded better Kakarot thought. "Well i think you have become like me." The small saiyan said still not believing it. Bulma clenched her fist. "What! Your saying that I've become a saiyan just like you?!" Bulma shouted out in shock realizing what had happened. "She lifted her hand up aiming it at a small boulder, suddenly a small yellow energy blast shot out of her palm and blast the boulder to bits.

Kakarot was now in even more shock. "It must be. She was turned into a saiyan." Bulma was now looking at her hand again. She gave a smile, but this one wasn't like her normal smiles. It had a hit of evil behind it. "I like it. I Fucking like it!"

Kakarot walked up to her examining her again. "Hm well you have a tail so that has to confirm it." Bulma looked at her behind, noticing the fluffy tail she gave a slight laugh. "Whats so funny?" Kakarot asked. Bulma just shuck her head. "Well i always thought your tail looked ridicules, but i have to say i think it completes me." Kakarots expression hardened. "Well how about we put your new body to the test. Lets see if you really are a saiyan!" Bulma nodded "Oh good I've been itching for a fight for the last 2 minuets." Bulma charged in throwing wild punches at the smaller saiyan. "Yep shes differently a saiyan that look says it all". Kakarot thought to him self. Bulma was still throwing wild punches and even kicks now, the look on her face full of excitement like she was having the most fun she had ever had in her life.

Suddenly she threw both hands forwards with open palms and shot a blast of Ki at Kakarot taking him off guard at how fast she had picked up on that ability. The blast didn't hurt him it only distracted him for a second, but that was all Bulma needed as she landed a hard punch to his face.

Kakarot was now totally surprised. It was completely different fighting another saiyan, some how something about it just made him want to try even harder. Bulma was charging in still throwing wild punches at the younger saiyan when all of a sudden Kakarot slammed a hard uppercut into her abdomen causing her to double over. "Ha whats wrong, has the baby had enough?" Kakarot said mocking her. Bulma stumbled back only now realizing how strong Kakarot really was. "Who are you calling a baby! You still look like one! She said now charging back in.

Kakarot could tell that not only had her physical appearance changed but that her mentality had gone from that of a out going tomboyish, arrogant teenager. To a battle thirsty saiyan. He watched as she suddenly slid in trying to take his legs out. Almost caught off guard he was able to jump and avoid was starting to get pissed, "Why cant i hit him? Hmm i know." Bulma dropped onto her knees and started to cry. "I give up, your to strong for me please dont hurt me." Kakarot almost sweet dropped. "What in the? Maybe i was wrong."He walked over to the crying saiyan and was about to help her up when he was struck with a solid uppercut knocking him on his ass.

"Haha! You fell for it you moron!" She shouted as she charged in again going all out. Kakarot slammed his foot into her face knocking her a good 10 feet along the ground, but she rolled backwards and got up only a small bit of blood running from her nose. "That's enough Bulma. Lets stop for now." "What! You want to stop!? But this is so much fun!" Kakarot gave an evil smile. "Shes differently a true saiyan. Perhaps i can share my mission with her.

"Bulma. How about i tell you what us saiyans really do for a living?" Bulma stepped out of her wild attack stance and smirked. "I think I've already figured it out. Kakarot." She said as she walked over to him. Kakarot nodded, "Well how about you help your new race concur this planet so we can sell it?" Bulma stopped to think. "Will i get to kill?" She asked almost innocently. Kakarot gave his trade mark evil smile. "Oh yes. You will get to kill alright."

**Alright end of chapter 15. I've got a picture that i drew of what Bulma and Kakarot look like, **

**deviant - art Bulam-and-Kakarot-From-my-story-A-lonely-saiyan. it wont let me put the link hoep you can find it.**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 102**

**Bulma now saiyan - 30 **


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors notes: Alright heres chapter 16 I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it =]**

**Chapter 16 Game plan:** "So i understand that you know what we have to do then?" Kakarot asked. Bulma gave an evil smile, this one Kakarot liked. "Yeah i understand, we kill em all!" Kakaort crossed him arms. "First your gonna have to do some serious training to get you in shape, after that we can start hunting down the stronger humans for fun and kill any others that get in our way."

Bulma nodded, she was excited she had never felt so alive, "Hm must be a saiyan thing." She said to her self. Suddenly something clicked in her head. "Hey wait! I have a great idea. When i was little my human parents took me to see something called the world martial arts tournament, thats where all the strongest fighters gather to test their strength." Kakarot smiled. "Is that so. Well their all gonna have a shock when we show up." Bulma smiled to, the thoughts of killing excited her.

"So what did you have in mind for training me?" Kakarot smiled, "Well we will get to that later. First we need to find something to eat I'm starving." As soon as he had said that Bulma stomach rumbled as if on que. "She laughed. "Me to, lets go find us something to kill!"

Mean while hundreds of miles away on a small island in the middle of the ocean, the legendary master Roshi was doing his morning workouts. This consisted of sitting infront of the tv watching girls do Pilates. "Ohhh yeahh baby. Thats the way! one, two, one, two, one." All of a sudden their was a knock on the door. "What the, who in the devil could this be!" Roshi got up walking to the door he opened it. "Alright who is it?"

He looked down to see a small girl with long black hair in blue bikini battle armor. "Are you master Roshi?" The girl asked. Roshi was surprised, "Why yes, who are you?" The small girl bowed in respect. "It is an honor to meet you master. My name is Chi chi and i am the daughter of the Ox king. Roshi had to wipe his eyes. "How in the blazes did that big oaf father this girl.2 He thought to him self. "Aww yes Ox how is he, is he doing well?"

A tear came to the girls eye. "I'm afraid he was killed." Roshi was shocked. "What! I'm sorry to hear that little one. How on earth did he die? If i may ask." Now Chi chis expression turned to that of hate and anger. "He was killed by a boy with a tail. I beleave his name was Kakarot." his hit Roshi hard. He remembered the boy for he had meet him, him self. "No it cant be how did that squirt beat the Ox king?" He thought to him self. He was interrupted by the small girl, "Master i want you to train me, like you did my father. So. So i cant kill that evil boy!"

Roshi pondered for a second. "hmm it is only natural that you want revenge. But let me warn you now, Revenge is not the answer. That said i guess i can train you, but let me warn you know. My training is no walk in the park." At that moment a small boy crash landed head first into the sand, causing Chi chi to jump. Roshi walked over to the struggling boy and pulled him out. "Who are you kid, what you want?" The small boy had a bold head and worse yellow monk clothes.

"Excuse me but are you the great master Roshi?" Roshi nodded. "Yeah thats me." "Oh master i have traveled all the way from a small village in the east so that i may be accepted as your student." Roshi stroked his beard, "Well that is a long way. But look i dont except every kid who turns up on my door step you got that. Krilling bowed keeping eye contact. Suddenly one of his eyes sparkled and Roshi caught onto it. "Master i have something for you, i hope you like it." The small boy pulled out a porno mag and handed it to the turtle hermit. "WO HO! Give me that! Ohh yeahh, EHEH! I mean UG HUM." Clearing his throat. "Alright then umm what was your name again?" My name is Krillin master." "Alright Krillin, i will train you." Chi chi looked over at him to. "Arg yes and you to, i will accept both of you as my students."

Meanwhile Kakarot and Bulma where both pigging out on what they had found to eat. Kakarot had a deer and a huge fish with bits of fruit scattered at his feet. On the other hand Bulma being fairly new to this had only managed to catch two rabbits and a small dinosaur with a couple of apples. "Umm this iis so good!" Bulma said in between mouth fulls as she was scoffing down her food. Never in her life did she think she would be able to eat so much and with out any manners.

Kakarot let out a loud burp as he finished his last bit of fruit off. "Hm that will do for now, anyway hurry up and finish off your food, then we can begin training." Bulma nodded as she finished off her last rabbit leg. Although she was now a saiyan she was still a girl and didn't eat quite as bad as Kakarot did. "Ok am ready to go!" she said standing up. Kakarot nodded. "Good follow me we can go find go find some where to train. The smaller saiyan took off running and Bulma followed.

After a good hour of running both saiyans arrived at an open plain with a small pool that a water fall flowed into freely. "Alright this spot looks good." Kakarot said eying the place up. "Bulma on the other hand was trying to catch her breath. "Wo. I've never run so far in my life!" Kakarot just laughed. "Well get used to hard core training from now on. Your a saiyan now and dont forget it!" Bulma nodded standing back up taking a fighting stance. Kakarot also took a fighting stance. Now that both fighters were ready the real training could begin.

**Alright end of chapter 16, let me know wat you guys think of the story so far.**

**Power levels **

**Kakarot - 103**

**Bulma - 32 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 17 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it. Still cant beleave how popular this story has gotten so far!**

**Chapter 17 Training begins: **

So far a good two months of solid training had pasted and Kakarot and Bulma had become much stronger. At first Kakarot had thought it was going to be pain having to bring Bulma up to speed on her training, but now being a saiyan she was able to pick up on it extremely fast. Already she had learned to fly, perfected her own energy attacks and increased her stamina tenfold.

"Alright Bulma here i come." Kakarot said. With in the last two months of training Kakarot had found a new sense of respect towards Bulma. This was probably due to the fact she was now a saiyan women. "Ha bring it on kid! This time I'm gonna kick your ass." Bulma said as she rapped her tail around her waist. Kakarot charged in throwing a fast jab,but Bulma swayed past it. The smaller saiyan threw a right cross but Bulma parred this one away and jumped aiming her knee for the male saiyans face.

Kakarot was able to step to the side avoiding the knee but was caught off guard with the quick spin kick to his face. "Ha good shot." The young saiyan spat. Bulma was picking up on everything there was to do with fighting. She had studied the hand book that Kakarot had given her to look at and mastered all of its continence.

This time she was the first to charge in, throwing a spinning back fist which kakarot dodged deviling a hard hook to the body. This caused Bulma to let her guard down due to the pain currently shooting through her body. Kakarot jumped up slamming a flying kick into her chest knocking her down to the ground.

"Ha! Your still no way near as strong as i am." Bulma got up clutching her chest. "Alright then. Have a load of this!" She growled as she shot both arms forwards hands in a claw position. "HAA!" She shouted as a big purple blast of energy blasted out from both palms aimed right for Kakarot. The young saiyan had no choice but to cross his arms over his face in a protective guard. AS the blast connected Kakarot remained in his same position but his black tank top had now ripped half way down his left shoulder. "Out of nowhere Bulma appeared above him slamming a hard double slam down onto the younger saiyans head. This time it connected and Kakarot slammed face first into the ground. Bulma didn't stop there though, she remembered that Kakarot had told her saiyans get stronger after they recover from injury. With that she kicked him hard in the ribs sending him skidding along the floor winded. As he got up Bulma was stud with her arms crossed over her chest. "So you were saying that I'm not as strong as you." Kakarot smiled wiping some blood from his lip. "Ha, what did you call that the tickle torture?" He said mockingly. Bulma shot her hands down to her legs fists clenched. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! Right thats it this time I'm gonna kick your ass kid!" Kakarot smiled, "Well come and kick it then! You Bitch!" Taking up another fighting pose.

This time Bulma really was pissed, rage taking over she charged in and started throwing wild punches and kicks. Kakarot blocked each one jumping up he head butted her in the chin. She stumbled backwards but fell on to her hands doing a back spring over kicking out keeping Kakarot at a safe distance. "I still cant get over how hard headed you are." Bulma said smiling. "Hey how about we stop I'm starved." Kakarot nodded agreeing. "Yeah lets go back and get some food. Oh and i think I'm gonna need some new clothes soon to." Bulma smiled evilly at this. "You know. I think i know just the place."

After a couple of hours Both saiyans had, had their fill of food and where led looking at the sky. "So your saying that when we look at the full moon we can transform into a giant ape. And our power increases ten fold? That's amazing!" Kakarot nodded. "Yes it is our true power. The form of the Oozaru. We have to be careful though are tails are are hidden true power. But they are also our greatest weakness. If someone grabs it your power will be drained and you will be left useless." Bulma even though being saiyan for two months was still learning about her new body. "Hey there is a full moon tomorrow. How about we have some fun and test out the transformation?" Kakarot smirked. "Hm. I like the way you think. Although in these clothes we will outgrow them, we will need something stretchy if we are to remain clothed afterwards." Bulma started to think hard. "Hey you know what i bet i could create some battle gear for us to wear when we fight."

Kakarot sat up at this. "You can? How?" Bulma smiled. "Well I'm still a genius you know i bet i could easily create something like that. Saying that we can pay my human parents a little visit." She said with an evil laugh at the end. "Alright we can go tomorrow after morning training." Kakarot said walking back into the small capsule house that Bulma still had on her.

The next day both of the saiyans completed 500 press ups, 500 sit ups and spared for an hour. "Alright that's it for morning training. Lets go to this place you call west city." Bulma nodded wiping the sweat off her brow. Both saiyans took off the ground flying high int the air. "So which way is it then?" Kakarot asked flying with his arms crossed. Bulma took the lead. "Follow me slow poke!" Kakarot smirked speeding up to catch her up.

After a good hour of flying Both saiyans stopped looking down at the massive city. "Alright this is it." Bulma said crossing her arms. Kakarot nodded. "Ha. Look at all of those perfetic humans, for now we can let them keep their meaningless existence." Both Bulma and Kakarot landed in a back ally out of sight. "Alright follow me." Bulma said as she walked out of the ally Kakarot following her.

he younger saiyan could see that this city was a busy place with people every where. They past building after building crossed over road after road and even passed the odd restaurant, this made both of them hungry. After about another 10 minuets of walking Bulma stopped. "Alright this is the place." Kakarot looked up at the massive yellow dome shaped building. This was definitely the biggest house he had ever seen in his life. "Alright Kakarot, for now lets keep it on the down low. After we kill every one at the tournament we can start killing every one else." Kakarot nodded understanding. "So be it."

**End of chapter 17. alright hope you enjoyed. with the next couple of chapter I'm just going to pass the time until the world tournament =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 125**

**Bulma - 68 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 18 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 18 First full moon:**

Bulma and Kakarot walked inside the huge dome shaped building to be welcomed by a robot holding a tray. "Hello. Umm who are you?" The robot said confused. "Its me Bulma now shut up or I'll destroy you." The robot bowed and rolled away. "God i hate those thing." Kakarot was taking in all the sights, this was the biggest place he had ever been in.

"Oh my godd! Bulma honey is that you? What have you done with your hair!?" A women said open mouthed with shock. "Bulma brushed her hand through her hair. "What the matter Mother. Dont you like my new hair style?" She said sarcastically. Mrs briefs had curly blond hair her self and seemed to keep in good shape. "Oh my teenagers these days." she said walking out of the room. "Tch. My human parents sicken me." Bulma said with disgust. "Come on Kakarot we can go down to the lab." The younger saiyan nodded following her.

Bulma entered a code on the keypad opening a door. As both saiyans walked in they could see machine parts and tools every where. "God that perfetic father of mine always leaves things a mess." They walked over to a desk and Bulma turned around to Kakarot. "Alright give me one of your boots." Kakarot looked surprised. "Why?" Bulma slapped him on the head. "So i can study the material its made out of and copy it you moron!" Kakarot rubbed his head and pulled off his boot handing it over. He corssed his armsover his chest jumping up onto a spare chair.

Bulma placed the boot under a microscope. "Hmm i see. So that's how its is. Hmm interesting." Kakarot was starting to get impatient. "So can you remake it or what?" Bulma pulled away from the microscope. "Well i cant remake it, as we dont have the material its made of on earth. But i can recreate a similar version so that it can with stand great force." Kakarot nodded. "Good you had better get to work then." Bulmas expression hardened. "What you expect me to do all the work!?" Kakarot nodded. "Well i dont know what to do, I'm only a kid you know." He said with a smirk. "If you need me I'll be taking a nap, and oh wheres the kitchen?"

A few hours later Bulma had recreated a similar material, she also made a pair of boots like kakarots for her, remade a pair for Kakarot him self along with the arm guards. She had even recreated a black tank top and grey joggers for him so that they would stretch enough for the transformation. "Hm. I may be a saiyan, but I'm still a genius." She said as she admired her new outfit in the mirror. It consisted of a black sports bra and along with black leggings that stopped just above the knee. She also had a pair of boots like Kakarots with tight wrist bands running up her forearms.

She walked back up stairs taking the new clothes she had made for Kakarot with her. "Now where is he?" Bulma walked into the front room to find a sleeping monkey tailed boy covered in bits of food that he had finished with. "KAKAROT! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Kakarot jumped up taking a battle stance expecting some one to attack him. But instead he could only see the smirk on Bulmas face. "Ha you idiot here put these on." She said as she tossed the new clothes to the smaller saiyan. He looked at the new clothes. "So did you do it?" Bulma nodded. "Yeah now put them on so we can get out of here."

Kakarot started stripping off all of a sudden. "Hey what the hell are you doing getting but naked infront of a beautiful women like me! Go get changed in the bathroom you idiot!" Kakarot walked off muttering under his breath. After he was changed both him and Bulma walked back to the front door but were stopped by a small man with purple hair. "Oh Bulma is that you dear? y what have you done with your hair?" Bulma turned to see her father standing there rubbing his eyes not believing how much his daughter had changed. "Hm look at you. So weak I'm ashamed to be called your daughter." With that she and Kakarot walked outside and flew off. "What the. God teenagers these days i swear they just get worse."

Bulma and Kakarot landed back at their little camp. "Right its only a few hours till night, how about we spar for a bit?" Bulma said. Kakarot nodded taking his fighting pose. After a good two hours of beating the hell out of each other. Both saiyans were led completely drained on the soft grass beneath them, "I have to say. For a women your not to bad." Bulma smiled, "Well your not so bad either for a kid that is."

"Kakarot. Can i ask you what your family is like?" Kakarot was taken off guard by the sudden question. "Well i dont really remember them. But i think i have an older brother, and a mom and dad. I cant remember what they look like though. But I'm sure their out there awaiting my return after i concur this planet i can go back." Bulam cleared her throat. "Oh yeah. I mean we can go back." Bulma smiled. She was about to ask another question but suddenly the clouds cleared and the moon came out.

"Hey look there it is!" Bulma shouted. A few seconds when by, Umm so what happens now..." Suddenly Bulma felt her pulse rise to an uncontrollable level. Her eyes turned a blood red and her muscles started to expand. Her face hardened as sharp fangs started to sprout out and her mouth started to grow into a snout. She started to grow in size and hair started to cover her body until she had completely transformed into a giant ape.

Every thing was dark, yet it was warm. As Bulma started to open her eyes she could see the sunlight hitting her body. Her clothes still remained which means that the material had worked she looked to her side to see Kakarot was still pasted out on the floor next to her. She got up slowly taking in her surroundings, "Urgg, what the hell happened last night?" Bulma then noticed the broken buildings and smell of burning carcases. She walked around to see the destroyed town she was in.

Kakarot started to wake up as well now. He got up to see Bulma looking around. Doing the same he took in his surroundings. "Hm looks like we went ape shit and destroyed a town." Kakarot said smiling. Bulma turned around to him with an evil smirk on her face to. "How about we go look for any survivors to finish off?" Kakarot smiled wide, "Your becoming more saiyan like every day."

**End of chapter 18 hope it was to your liking =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 129 - Oozaru - 1290 **

**Bulma - 87 - Oozaru - 870 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 19 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 19 Final preparation:**

Now the full eight months had past and it was only two days away from the world martial arts tournament. All over the world the strongest fighters where finishing up there training and preparing for the big day, each and every one of them hoping to win the grand prize of world champion. All except two. "Come on Bulma you can do better than that!" Kakarot shouted. Bulma was doing one finger handstand push ups. "997.. 998... 999..." "Come on i thought you were stronger than this." Kakarot said mockingly. Hearing this Bulma focused all her remaining energy and pushed her self up. "1000!"

"Hm. Thats more like it. Alright next up is 10,000 press ups. Ready go!" Bulma was already exhausted. They had already done four hours of sparring, 1000 pull ups 1000 sit ups, 1000 one finger handstand press ups on each hand, and now he wanted 10,000 press ups. "Are you mad. The tournament is in two days." Kakarot smiled. "Well that gives up one more full day of training tomorrow as well then."

Meanwhile Master Roshi, Krillin and Ch chi, were also giving it all they had. So far they had injured hellish training. this involved deviling mike for about 10 miles, each time skipping or running and even climbing steps. After this they had to dig up field after field with their bare hands to strengthen them. After this it was on to construction work with no power tools. Then came the swimming with sharks and even trying to dodge wasps while tied to a tree trunk. Oh and did i mention that all of this was with a 50 pound turtle shell, which was moved up to 100 half way through the training.

Yes these young kids had both injured rigorous training and now it was time to test it all. "All right Krillin, Ch chi. You can both take off your turtle shells. Your training is now finished well done both of you." Krillin gave a sigh of relief. "Man that feels good. Hey i feel so much lighter its unreal." he said jumping high into the air. Chi chi also took hers off. She to felt lighter and started running around. "Wow this is amazing. With this new strength i might stand a chance of killing him now." She thought to her self.

"Alright, alright. Come on inside i have something for the both of you." Roshi said walking inside the kame house. Roshi pulled out two turtle school uniforms. Both were orange with the turtle kanji on them, "Alright here these are what you will be fighting in representing the turtle school." Both Krillin and Chi chi took it in amazement. "WOW! Thank you so much master!" They both shouted at the same time.

Now another day had past and the tournament was only one day away. Now both Kakarot and Bulma had finished their own training and were ready to head out. "Alright Kakarot we should head to Papia island and get a place to stay. I still have my credit cards so money isn't an issue." Kakarot agreed. "Yes this was we can check out the competition and see if they are worth fighting or just killing." Both saiyans packed up their things and took off heading for Papia island. As Kakarot followed Bulma he couldn't help but feel happy. "Hm. Who would o thought that, that wish would turn out to be a blessing." He thought to himself.

After a good three hours of slow paced flying they arrived at their destination. They landed in a safe spot so no one spotted them. "Alright we can go on foot the rest of the way. I know a good hotel that has great food." Bulma said pointing the way. The younger saiyan followed Bulma as she lead the way. Although this time he was beginning to get annoyed at all of the human males checking Bulma out as they walked past. "Why is that making me angry. Its not like i like her or anything? Besides shes a dlot older than me, almost like a sister." Kakarot shuck the thought off. It had now been two years since he had first met Bulma and he was now 12 years old and Bulma was now 18.

He was snapped out of his train of thought as Bulma stopped out side a tall building. "Alright this is the place. we had better check in." Kakarot nodded and followed her inside.

After they had booked the hotel room they head back out towards the tournament arena. "Alright we have to go and sign up tonight." Kakarot punched his palm. "Alright its about time i cant wait to kill someone." Bulma smiled. "Haha, "Well i'm afraid that, that will have to wait till tomorrow. The tournament doesn't start till then."

Kakarot was now annoyed. "What! Stupid humans." Both saiyans arrived at the colliseum. It was packed with people of all kinds, all out to book seats and enjoy the beginning of the festival. "Hm this place looks quite fitting for killing i have to say." Kakarot said to him self. Bulma led him up to a desk where a monk was sitting. "Hey. We would both like to sign up for tomorrow." The monk looked at Bulma and nodded. "Ok names please." "Bulma and Kakarot." The monk looked at them both seeing one was only a kid. "What? are you sure that kid is entering?" Kakarot gave a death stair and the monk shit him self. "Ah I'm sorry how do you spell that?" After they had both signed up they started to check out all the people.

"Hmm. They all look weak to me." Kakarot said. Bulma agreed. "Yeah your right." Suddenly Bulma spotted Mater Roshi with two kids one in a suit, and the other in a pretty dress. "Hey isn't that, that old perv that gave us a dragon ball? If i remember right you had a hard time fighting that guy right." Kakarot looked over and spotted Chi chi as well. "Hahaha. Things just got interesting. Come on, lets go get something to eat." With that both saiyans left to find some where to eat, and after that they headed back to the hotel to get a good nights sleep for the next day.

**Alright end of chapter 19 hope it was ok =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 150**

**Bulma - 139**

**Master Roshi - 139 - Roshi full power - ?**

**Krillin - 100**

**Chi chi - 97 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 20 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy! and in case any of you are wondering how Bulma was able to come to terms of killing so easily, its because the wish changed her mentality as well. Because kakarot said wish you were more like me her mentality changed along with her physical body. hope this makes sense. And yes i know i haven't planned the time out all two well but by the time goku enters his first tournament he is 12 so i had to make my Kakarot 12 as well sorry about that. **

**Chapter 20 The Tournament Begins:**

The next day came around fast and before he knew it Kakarot was already at the tournament grounds with Bulma. "Wo there sure are lots more people today." Bulma said looking around at every body. "Kakarot nodded. "Yeah sure are, all the more to kill." He said with a smile. Suddenly the microphone went off. "Can all fighters please report to the Elimination arena inside please. I repeat can all fighters please report to the Elimination arena inside." Kakarot and Bulma looked at each other and nodded as they both walked inside the arena.

Inside it was cram packed with fighters of all kinds, from kids to tiger men, each one all aiming for the same thing. Well except for two. One of the head monks stepped onto the ring with a microphone. "Hello, testing one, two... Well first we would like to thank each and every one of you for entering. Alright if anyone here is of the counting nature you will know that there are 138 fighters in total, representing country's and species all over the world. Now out of all you guys. Only 8 of you will make it to the final rounds, so fight hard in the Elimination round and earn your spot. Ok now here are the rules, listen carefully to them as they are important. You will be divided into four tournament blocks, ad the two two from each block will advance to the finals. We will be playing single Elimination, you will loose if you land out side the ring, are knocked out, or give up. But killing your opponent is strictly forbidden. Anyone who does so will be disqualified, and no weapons either. Claws may be used but only if they are natural. Any fights that arn't finished in under one minuet will be decided on please move to the boxes and take a number."

With that final said and over with. Kakarot and Bulma moved forwards to get a number. After they got one they moved over to a corner. "What number did you get Kakarot?" Bulma asked. "I'm number 9. You?" Bulma held hers up. "I'm number 35, good that means we wont have to fight each other." Kakarot nodded. As the rings were set up quite a few people had already started to warm up. Out of the corner of his eye Kakarot spotted Ch chi again. But this time she spotted him two. The young girl gave him an ice cold stair, but the young saiyan just laughed it off walking away as his number was called.

"Alright from block one. Can fighters number 9 and number 10 please come up. Kakarot jumped onto the ring with no effort at all. His opponent was a large muscular man with blue hair. "Ha i hope your wearing your diapers kid, coz after I'm done with you your gonna need them." The ref raised his hand. "Ready... Start!" With out a word Kakarot appeared behind the man back handing him to the side of the head. The force was enough to knock him flying out of the ring and into the wall. Everyone in block one was shocked at what had just happened. "Winner number 9!" The ref shouted.

Kakarot jumped down everyone moving out of his way as he walked over to Bulma. "This is going to be no fun untill we get to the finals." He said. Bulma agreed. "Yeah tell me about it most of them are so weak its laughable." "Can numbers 35 and 36 please come up!" "Oh thats me." Bulma said with an evil smile. She walked up to the ring hopping up with her hands on her hips.

Every started whistling and laughing. Her oppoent came up. He had a bold head and worse a white karate gi on. "Hey there little lady. How about after i beat you i take you out for dinner too." Bulma spat over at him, "How is that answer?" The ref raised his hand. "Start!" The karate ma charged in throwing a punch as Bulmas face. However it never made contact as she moved her head an inch to the left. "Oh I'm sorry. Was that for me?" Bulma flicked him on the forehead knocking him skidding along the ring stone cold out.

"Winner! number 35." The ref shouted. Bulma walked back over to Kakarot who had already finished his second fight. "Yeah this is going to be boring." The rest of the fights were the same each time Kakarot and Bulma didn't even have to try and pretty soon they both made it to the finals. And then not long after that the elimination rounds had ended and the 8 finalists had been decided.

"Alright looks like we made it to the finals no problem." Bulma said. Kakarot nodded, "Yeah now we can have some real fun." "Attention. If you are one of the 8 finalists please meet in the main hall at once." Kakarot nodded at Bulma and they both walked to the main hall. Once inside they could see that the rest of the fighters were already there. "Hmm. An old man, a stupid girl, haha the Ox kings brat, a fat dragon, a bold mitigate and a. What on earth is that smell?" Kakarot thought while checking out the rest of the fighters. Looking to the back he could see a big guy with black greasy hair in wrestling pants. "He smells like hes hasn't had a bath in years." Chi chi was about to march up to Kakarot, but the old man stopped her.

He just smiled at her mockingly pissing her off even more. "Alright boys and girls father round. All of the fighters moved towards the new ref with blond hair and black shades. Then the big smelly guy came to and every one was forced to hold their noses. "What the hell is that guy!?" Bulma said holding her nose. "Umm you yeah you. Go to the back." After he moved every one breathed fresh air.

"Alright then. So you guys will be drawing lots to determine who you fight. When i call your name please come and pick a number. Alright then, Krillin." The bold monk stepped forwards pulling out a ticket. "Ok. Your number 4 and will be fighting in the second round. Ok next is Bulma!" This time Bulma stepped forwards again with her hands on her hips. She reached in and pulled out a lot. "Ok your number 2 and your in the first fight. Next up we have Ranfan!" She walked up and picked out a lot. "Ok your number 6 and in the third round. Next up Chi chi." She did the same and got number 5.

"Ok kid your in the third round fighting Ranfan! Alrighty then Bacterian come on." He walked up and every one else back away, all apart for the announcer who was forced to hold his nose again. "Ok your number 1 and in the first round fighting Bulma!" Every one looked at her in shock. She her self was even shocked. Kakarot just laughed at her. "Haha try not to pass out due to his Oder." Bulma growled at him. "Shut it!"

"Ok next up we have Girin." The big dragon like monster pulled out the number 8. "Alright thats you in the last round. Ok next is Chacky chun." The old man walked up and pulled out the number 3. "Alright so thats you in the second round against Krillin. Ok now last but not least Carrot? No wait thats not right. Kakaroot?" Its Kakarot! You fool." He walked up pulling out the last number which was 7. "Oh sorry about that, well guess that puts you in the last fight against Girin!"

"Alright then so first round we have. Bacterian vs Bulma. Fight two is Chacky chun vs Krillin. Fight three is Chi chi vs Ranfan and fight four is Kakarot vs Girin!"

**Alright end of this chapter hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 150**

**Bulma - 139**

**Bacterian - 60**

**Chacky chun - ?**

**Krillin - 100**

**Chi chi - 97**

**Ranfan - 13**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 21 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 21 First round Bulma vs Bacterian:**

The commentator explained the rules, they were the same as last time but this time there was no time limit to how long you could fight. "Do does every body understand the rules?" Every nodded showing they understood. "Alright then good! Ok now wait here and when i call your name please come out to the front." With that said he walked off.

Everybody was minding there own business. Well all apart from Chi chi. She couldn't help but eye up Kakarot sending a cold gaze his way. Krillin walked over to her. "Hey Chi chi whats the matter?" The small girl looked back at him. "Hes the one Krillin. He the one that killed my dad." Krillin looked over to see Kakarot leaning against the wall. "What he killed the Ox king? No way." "Dont under estimate him Krillin, hes pure evil."

Mean while on the out side of the arena the crowd was cheering as they awaited the first fight. The announcer walked out onto the ring. "Alright! Welcome lady's and gentlemen. Are you ready to see a show!?" The whole crowd cheered every screaming with excitement. "Alright then for the line up we have. First fight Bacterian vs Bulma! After that we have Chacky chun vs Krillin! Then the third fight will be Chi chi vs Ranfan! And last be but not least is Kakarot vs Girin!"

The crowd was now cheering even louder. "Ok then but first a few words from the director of the tournament!" He passed the microphone to a dogman in monk robes. everyone went quite as the dog was abut to speak. "... Ruff!" The announcer then spoke up. "Isn't that profound!" The whole crowd sweat dropped.

"And now the first match of the tournament! Would the contestants please take the stage." Bulma smirked and looked over to Kakarot. "Well i'll be back in a few minuets." Kakarot smiled. "I'll hold my breath." Bulma walked out onto the stage and the crowd went wild, all cheering and most of the males even whistling at her. "Hm these humans, i cant beleave i used to be so perfetic once."

Now Bacterian walked out and every body grabbed their noses. "Alright the first mach Bacterian vs Bulma. The young and lovely Bulma! But don't let her looks deceive you, she packs a punch. And fighting in the soil brown breffs is Bacterian who as you probable noticed has a very distinctive smell about him." The crowd was still cheering even though most of them had to hold there nose to block out the smell. "Ok guys, lets try to keep this nice and clean. On seconds thoughts, scratch that lets try not to get anything on the audience ok?. Alright now... Begin!" One of the other monks hit a big gong that signaled the start of the match.

Bulma only had one hand free as the other one was being used to plug her nose. "Ugh this guy stinks, and with my new sense of smell its kill me!" she thought to her self. "I have to end this quickly, otherwise the smell might be enough to knock me out." Bacterian opened up his arms allowing his body Odor to travel freely. "Eh eh. Hello pretty lady, you want cuddle me?" Bacterian said as he stepped closer. "Bulma took a step backwards not being able to stand the smell. "Get lost!" Bulma shouted as she charged forwards slamming a kick into Bacterian's gut. this caused him to double over, but at the same time it caused him to exhale infront of Bulma's face. And with her saiyan scene of smell it knocked her for a loop.

"Oh wow! What a kick by Bulma!" The announcer said with a gas mask now on his face to protect his nose from the smell. Bulma was blue in the face with the smell causing her sense of smell to go haywire. "Ugh, I need to find a way to take him out with out taking in his stench." She thought to her self. Bacterian was back up now clutching his stomach. "You make me hurt! Now i make you pay!" With that he put his hand down his pants and started to rub his crotch. "Take this, Smelly finger attack!" Bacterian ran at Bulma holding his finger towards her. You could almost see the green gas that was radiating off of it. Bulma opened her eyes in shock. "Keep the fuck away form me you dirty bastard!" Bulma screamed as she jumped high into the air and flipped over his head landing on the other side of the arena.

The crowd went wild as the show of skill in her acrobatics. "Wow did you see that amazing show of skill!" The announcer shouted. Bacterian turned around smiling. "You tricky girl. Me have tricks to." Bacterian then sucked in a massive breath. The announcer started to panic, "Oh know could this be the." But he was cut off and Bulma launched her self through the air landing a solid kick to the side of the brutes head. The force of the kick was enough to send him flying out of the ring and crashing into a wall. "THAT'S IT, ITS OVER! Bacterian is out of the ring and out cold, The winner is Bulma!" The crowd started cheering wildly with excitement Yeah alright, way to go!" they cheered. Bulma didn't bother staying to woo the crowd and just walked back in towards Kakarot.

"Well that took you longer than expected." Kakarot said rubbing it in. "Hey did you get a whiff of that guy, it almost killed me getting close to him." After Bacterian's body was dragged away every breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright folks, Bulma advances to the next round. Now onto the next fight! Chacky chun Vs Krillin!"

**End of chapter 21 hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 150**

**Bulma - 139**

**Bacterian - 60**

**Chacky chun - ?**

**Krillin - 100**

**Chi chi - 97**

**Ranfan - 13 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 22 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy! sorry its been awhile since I've posted. **

**Chapter 22 Second round Chacky Chun Vs Krillin:**

Krillin walked out to the ring standing facing the crowd. "Alright folks! This is Krillin and just look at how young he is! Please tell us how is it your so strong?" Krillin just rubbed the back of his head. "Well i have been training with master Roshi."

The crowd went silent. "What you train with master Roshi!? Did you just hear that folks he trains with the worlds greatest martial arts master! Well its no wonder your so strong." "Yeah he just has me doing hard stuff like moving dirt and delving milk." Now Chacky chun walked out onto the ring. "Alright then now lets get to the second fight. Now Chacky chun Vs Krillin people!"

Both fighters took their fighting stances. Neither moving an inch. "Alright then, first lets test your speed." He charged in, way to fast for the eye to see and struck Krillin on the forehead with a soft slap knocking him backwards into the hard stone floor of the fighting ring. The crowd was in shock at how fast the old man had moved. "Did anyone even see that!?" The commentator said.

Krillin got up rubbing his head. "Ow that hurt. I couldn't even see him that was to fast. Wait what am i saying i was trained by master Roshi of course i can see it if i try." "thats the sprite Krillin. But that was a slow punch. Allow me to show you a fast one." Chacky charged in again, this time Krillin charged in as well. Both fighters clashed in mid air Chacky throwing combos of punches and kicks, while Krillin countered with his own. Both fighters landed on the ground but Krillin dropped hard.

"Wow! Look at that, what an amazing feet of physical ability!" Chacky looked over to the announcer. "Hey start counting!" "Oh yes sorry. 1... 2... 3...4.

Meanwhile Chi chi and the rest of the fighters were watching the fight. Kakarot was just leaning against a wall not paying much attention while Bulma was pigging out on a massive banquet. Chi chi was still trying to hold her rage in and it took every ounce of her strength to not charge at him. No she would save that for the tournament.

She had watched as Krillin went down and that the announcer was now counting. "5...6...7...8." "Come on Krillin get up!" "9..." Suddenly Krillin got up only just able to stand up before the count of 10. Chacky huffed. "You did well to get back up after that." Krillin nodded, "Hm... looks like its time for my secret weapon.

The crowd and announcer were speechless at the amazing show of skill that both fighters were showing. Chacky was just about to charge back in when Krillin suddenly tossed a pair of women's underwear on the floor. Chacky really being Master Roshi as we all know is a massive perv and likes to think of him self as a lady's man. He fell for it and jumped at the underwear but as he did Krillin smashed a hard kick at his face sending him flying into the air. "Wow look at that looks like chackys about to land out side of the ring!" The announcer shouted.

Krillin was jumping up and down in victory. While Chacky was flying through the air. "Why that little devil using a trick like that!" Kakarot was laughing. "Ha what a stupid old fool for falling for such a cheap trick." Bulma had finished eating and was stood along with Kakarot who was also sniggering. "Yeah what a perv." Chacky suddenly released a massive blue beam of energy that shot him back into the arena. "Ha that was a close one, if not for my Kamehameha wave i would of landed out of bounds." Now the crowd was really shocked as well as the announcer. "Was that the famous Kamehameha wave? Well your saw it folks that was the amazing Kamehameha wave!" Even Krillin was shocked now he would have to come up with a new plan. "Oh man this is bad, i've got no chance of winning now."

Chacky smiled at the young boy, "That was a nice stunt you pulled there Krillin, However your still years away from being able to fool me." Chacky then charged in surprising Krillin with a hard strike to the face he then followed up with a solid kick to the gut doubling Krillin over. The crowd was watching as the intense battle seemed to come to an end. "Start counting!" Chacky said to the announcer. "Oh yes.. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Right thats it, its all over the winner of the second round is Chacky Chun! What an amazing fight! The crowd was going crazy at what they had just seen, people were whistling and cheers. Others were waving their hands in the air and screaming.

Krillin woke up and Chi chi ran out to help him up. "Krillin are you ok? you did amazing, to think that old guy was so strong." Krillin was still trying to put together what had happened. He guessed he had lost as Chacky was doing some crazy victory dance. Chacky walked up to Krillin who was now on his feet with the help of Chi chi. "You did a great job Krillin, I'm sure your master is proud." Krillin smiled at this, a tear coming to his eye.

"Alright then now for the third fight Chi chi vs Ranfan dont go anywhere ladies and gentlemen as things are about to heat up!" Meanwhile Kakarot and Bulma were still watching back in the waiting area. "What do you think Kakarot?" Bulma asked with a smile. "He smells like that old guy that gave us the dragon ball that time. He seems pretty strong, maybe he will prove a challenge."

**Alright end of chapter 22 hope you enjoyed it and sorry again that its been a while since i last posted.**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 150**

**Bulma - 139**

**Bacterian - 60**

**Chacky chun - 139**

**Krillin - 100**

**Chi chi - 97**

**Ranfan - 13 **


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 23 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy! and i am really sorry its been so long been really busy lately. Also i am looking for a beta reader because i know my spelling and grammar sucks haha, so if you are good at spelling and grammar and would like to help out send me a message =]**

**Chapter 23 Second and third round Chi Chi vs Ranfan/ Kakarot vs Girin:**

The crowd was cheering as both the female fighters took to the stage. Chi chi stood on the right in her orange turtle hermit uniform, while Ranfan was stood on the left wearing a pair of green pants and a blue tank top. "Alright then ladies and gentlemen i bring you the third match Chi chi vs Ranfan! Let the match begin!"

Chi chi took her fighting stance while Ranfan stood there hands on her hips. "Alright then kid lets get down to it." Ranfan said as she charged in at Chi chi throwing a round house. Chi chi ducked under it and slammed a hard cross into her gut. "Sorry but i cant afford to play around with you." Ranfans eyes went wide with shock and pain for a few seconds before she fell to the floor unconscious. The crowd was going wild as the announcer announced the winner and the end of the third round.

"Alright the winner is Chi chi! With that we can now move onto the fourth and final match of the day, Kakarot Vs Girin!" Bulma smirked and looked over at Kakarot. "Looks like your up kiddo try not to kill the little dinosaur." Bulma said with a playful wink. Kakarot smiled as well slamming his fist into his palm. "This should make for a good warm up."

Kakarot walked out onto the arena he payed attention to the amount of people that were there. But his thoughts were put on hold as the massive monster Girin walked out causing the ground to shake with his weight. "Well looky here you showed up kid." Kakarot smiled "You look tasty."

"Alright you two lets save it for the fight." The announcer said. "Alright lets start the last fight of the day!" With that said the gong rang signaling the start of the match. Straight of the bat Girin launched at the young saiyan slamming his massive fists at him in all directions. He connected a huge right hook to Kakarots face knocking him to the ground, "Haha look at the puny ant. It makes me want to squash you!" Girin said as he stomped a huge foot down onto Kakarots back.

The crowd looked concerned at what seemed like a brutal beating. "Whats the matter little ant! Is this all you had?" Girin slammed another foot on the young saiyans back while laughing. Suddenly his laughter was cut short as Kakarot pushed himself up causing Girin to fall over. "Wh..What in the?" The monster shouted in shock as Kakarot stood up shacking his beating off like it was nothing. "Well if that's all you've got i might as well get this over with now." Kakarot said as he walked over towards Girin.

The massive monster was still in shock as Kakarot was walking towards him. "How can this be? Anyone else would of been out cold but this kid just shuck it off like it was nothing." Kakarot stopped infront of Girin with a smirk on his face. "Looks like your times up." He said raising his fist. Girin quickly jumped up and shot what seemed to be liquid out of his mouth around the young saiyan. The strange substance quickly set harder than rock trapping Kakarot on the spot. "Hahah now I've got you no one can escape my merry go round gum!"

Kakarot looked down to see the pink gum had set solid stopping his movements. "Now what are you going to do!? Thats right nothing! All i have to do now is throw you from the ring!" Girin was getting excited thinking that he had already won. "You! Whats so funny!?" Girin demanded as he could see Kakarot was laughing. "Hm. You think this shitty technique can hold me! Suddenly Kakarot tensed up and started to concentrate hard. Girin looked in shock as the Merry go round gum started to crack. "No wait! What are you doing?" Kakarot gave a loud shout as the gum exploded off his body. "Now its my turn." Kakarot raised his fist but Girin put his hands up and gave up. "No please don't hurt me i give up!" Kakarot almost sweet dropped but lowered his fist. "Hm what a pussy." He muttered as he walked off back towards Bulma. While the announcer announced the end of the fight and the winner.

"Alright Kakarot nice one you didn't even have to do anything way to go!" "These stupid rules are starting to annoy me i just want to start breaking all of those perfetic humans necks already." Bulma laughed "Yeah i know you do, so do i but come on just wait a little longer and then we can have some fun." Kakarot crossed his arms. "Fine then." Bulma nodded "Anyway thats it for the fights for today we should head back to the hotel and get some food am staved!" Kakarot nodded "Yeah food sounds good."

A couple of hours past and both the saiyans had had their fill of food. Well for a few hours or so. They were now both just led in the hotel room Bulma although now being a saiyan was still a female and was brushing through her now thick wild brown hair while Kakarot was sleeping on the bed. "Kakaort... Can you hear me my son? If you can you must listen closely."

Kakarot suddenly woke up shooting up so fast that he headbutted Bulma who was reaching over him to grab something. Bulma fell to the floor clutching her head while Kakarot was still in shock at his latest dream. "Man Kakarot what the hell is your head made out of!?" Bulma shouted as she rubbed her own head Kakarot was still trying to put the peaces together of what all of his dreams ment so far. But that was soon forgotten as Bulma stood up. Kakarot noticed that she was only in her underwear, all of her womenly features standing out from her curves to her toned muscles.

"Hello earth to Kakarot? What the hell is wrong with you?" Bulma said as she bent over hands on her hips. Kakarot noticed her cleavage as she was bent over. The young saiyan started to go a bit red and turned around "Sorry Bulma just excited about tomorrow." Bulma now knew something was wrong. Kakarot hardly every called her by her name but she decided to let it slide and poked him in the back with her tail. Kakarot flinched at this.

"Hey how about we bush that hair of yours before bed?" Kakarot didn't move for a second before her turned around with an evil glare on his face. "Do i look like i like to have my hair brushed woman?" Bulma laughed. "That's more like it." She thought to her self.

"Alright lets gets some sleep then move over!" She shouted and Kakarot did so. "You better not take up all the space again." Kakarot muttered. "Hey kid you should consider your self lucky that you even get to sleep in the bed." Bulma then turned around to look Kakarot in the eye. "Or maybe you want to cuddle?" She said teasing. Kakarot quickly jumped and turned over. "Shut up woman Who would want to cuddle with you just get some sleep. That night Bulma fell asleep giggling while Kakarot was red in the face.

**Alright end of chapter 23 hope it was ok let me know what you think =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 150**

**Bulma - 139**

**Bacterian - 60**

**Chacky chun - 139**

**Krillin - 100**

**Chi chi - 97**

**Ranfan - 13 **

**Girin - 89 **


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 24 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 24 Bulma Vs Chacky chun!: **

The next day came swift for Kakarot as he was woken by the sunrise coming in through the window. "Ahh what time is it?" He muttered to him self as he rolled out of bed. He spotted the alarm clock on the side seeing that it read 5.15 he Slapped his own forehead. He stood up and started to stretch off trying to wake his muscles up while at the same time he gave Bulma a good kick to wake her up. "Come on woman wake up." Kakarot said as he was still kicking her with his foot.

Bulma however didn't budge she was completely out of it snoring away. "Right thats it you asked for this!" Kakarot shouted as he pulled the covers off. However to his surprise Bulma was half naked having no bra on. Kakarots face went completely red as he spotted this and he through the sheet back over her. "Whatever fine i'll just go and kill some time training." Kakarot said as he put back his black tank top and joggers on. He was about to walk out of the door but instead decided to jump out of the window, it was only about 10 stories.

As Kakarot landed he jumped up and sprinted off deciding a good run would help take his mind off of Bulma's chest. About three hours later Bulma woke up to find that Kakarot was already gone. "Hmm wheres that kid gone off to now?" She said as she got up and walked over to the bath room. Half an hour later she came out completely naked after having a shower and was about to grab a hair dryer. "Hey wait a minuet i dont need that anymore." She said as she powered up enough to dry off. "Gotta say being a saiyan has its perks." With that said Bulma put on a sports bra and a pair of black short leggings. "Now time to get some food!"

Suddenly she herd sound from behind her, quickly turning around to see who it was she spotted Kakarot. "Oh its just you lucky i was just about to fry.. What the hell happened to you?" Bulma asked as she noticed the blood all over him. "Hey you better not of started killing without me!" Kakarot just smiled. "Dont worry it was just some little gang that i decided to pay a small visit to." He said while smiling "Anyway your match is first you should head down to the arena I'll catch you up once i wash this blood off me."

Bulma nodded walking out of the room. As she got to the ground floor she was starting to shake. She smiled as her now saiyan blood was starting to boil at the thought of a challenging fight "Its almost time." She said smiling.

Meanwhile at the tournament grounds the crowd were starting to gather and the entire place was starting to get packed. All of the remaining fighters gathered in the waiting area just behind the arena. Chi chi was there with Krillin even though he had lost, Chacky chun was also there but he was not acting like his goofy self for some reason today. Krillin noticed this but kept quite about it.

The announcer walked in with his black shades on. "Alright fighters are you ready? Wait a minuet where is Bulma?" The door suddenly slammed open and stood there was Bulma. "why I'm right here." She said in an evil tone. This caused shivers to run down his spine. "Oh right good well now lets get this fight started."

The announcer walked out onto the stage. Krillin and Chi chi looked over towards Bulma Who was standing there with her arms crossed. Krillin started to shiver. "Chi chi can you feel that?" Krillin asked. "Yeah Krillin i can what a blood lust. Its worse than Kakarot." Suddenly the announcer called forwards both of the fighters and they walked out one at a time.

"Alright then the first match of the semi finals Bulma Vs Chacky chun! Ladies and gentlemen lets get this how on the road!" With that the gong rang signaling the start of the match. Chacky took a serious fighting stance straight off the bat. While Bulma still had her arms crossed. "Well old man are you ready?" Chacky didn't even move he was completely focused. "Alright then lets get to it!" Bulma screamed as she suddenly flew at Chacky slamming a solid right cross in his face taking him off balance. Evey one was taken by shock at the speed at which they moved as both were exchanging blows like there was no tomorrow.

Bulma seemed to be on top with her saiyan strength giving her the edge. Although she also new that Chacky had way more experience than her and he was making good use of it. As he blocked both of Bulma's punches he slammed a hard knee into her abdomen casing her to back off. "Your not bad for an old man. But what can you expect from the strongest fighter on the planet Master Roshi!" This caused every one to look in shock especially Krillin and Chi chi. "Well it looks like you saw through my disguise Roshi said as he pulled the wig off his head.

Again the crowd was in shock. "Look at that Its the worlds strongest Master Roshi!" the announcer shouted through his microphone. Bulma smiled. "So are you ready to die now?" Roshi also smiled. "Not by the likes of you."

Both fighters jumped at each other both throwing bone braking hits. Bulma was hit with a hard chop to the face but she countered with a solid kick to the chin suddenly Bulma flipped backwards slamming another kick into Roshi' s chin causing him to stumble backwards. Bulma raised her palm. "Lets see how you handle this old man." Roshi was confused at first but as soon as the purple energy started to form in her hand he realized to late. "No wait, STOPP!"

**End of chapter 24 gonna leave it on a little cliff hanger haha sorry bout that. anyway hope you enjoyed it =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 150**

**Bulma - 139**

**Bacterian - 60**

**Chacky chun - 139**

**Krillin - 100**

**Chi chi - 97**

**Ranfan - 13 **

**Girin - 89 **


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 25 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy! Now this is where it all starts for the end of the earth let me know what you think =]**

**Chapter 25 The beginning of the end:**

"No STOPP!" Roshi screamed but it was to late Bulma fired the beam of crackling energy. Roshi was able to jump high out of the way, but a massive explosion engulfed half of the fans in the crowd and followed along half way into the city. Every one who survived looked in horror at the sight. As blood and burnt corpses littered the path of the energy wave. A sick laugh could be heard as Bulma fired off another beam of energy killing even more of the fans and creating more chaos.

At this point anyone who survived was running screaming for their life in an all out every man for them selves. The announcer himself was scared stiff not able to take in what was happening Bulma walked over to him. "Well i guess I'm disqualified. Oh well to bad." She picked him up by the throat and snapped his neck. Krillin and Chi chi watched in horror at the scene in front of them. Almost all of the crowd was dead as the smell of burning flesh filling the air. Fresh blood ran along the ground and in middle of it all stood Bulma laughing at the what she had done.

Roshi landed about 10 feet away from the monster who had caused this. "No! How could you?! I cant let you hurt anymore people." He said as he took off his top. Bulma was still laughing as fired another purple energy beam at the fleeing fans obliterating them. Roshi watched in horror as limbs and blood flew through the air "How can you enjoy such carnage. For the fate of the planet i must stop you!" Roshi said as he started to power up. "ARGGHH!" He let out a loud cry as his aura became viable and his muscle started to bulk. "MAX POWER!" He shouted as he became a hulking form of what he was.

Bulma was a little surprised and turned her attention back towards him. "Ha you think those big muscles of yours will make a dif." She was cu short as Roshi suddenly slammed a fist in her face knocking her right through the burning and half destroyed building. Krillin and Chi chi ran out over to their master. "Master let us help to!" Chi chi shouted. Roshi looked at his two students. "No! You two must escape i have a feeling that this is going to get very ugly. You must go and find Master Shin tell him what has happened and he will understand."

Krillin nodded not wanting to disobey his master in his max power form. "But master you need our help!" Chi chi screamed. But Roshi quickly chopped her on the neck knocking her out. "Krillin take her with you and no diddydoddling you understand!" Krillin nodded " master!" He said as he started to run with Chi chi on his back. All of a sudden Bulma Flew out of the ruble and landed infront of Roshi. "Well looks like this new form of yours is pretty good, lets see what you've got!" She said as she charged in sending attacks in every direction. Roshi was managing to block most of the attacks and also managed to land a few of his own dealing a great deal of damage to Bulma.

Roshi quickly punched her in the face and kicked her into the air. "Now to finish this!" He said placing his hands infornt of him "Max power Kamehameha! KAA..MEE...HAMM...MEE." Suddenly a small figure appeared infront of him and quickly charged in slamming a solid kick into Roshis face. "HA NOTHING!" The figure shouted. Bulma was able to recover and landed back down next to the small figure. "Kakarot! Where the hell have you been?!" Bulma demanded. Kakarot just smiled "Well looks like you started with out me." Roshi was now tired and shrunk back down to his normal form. "You monsters why are you doing this?" Kakarot smiled "Well well look who it is. And if you really must know lets just say we arnt from around here and well its half for a mission and the other half is for fun."

At this Roshi was now even more disgusted "You will never win there will always be someone to stand up to you." Kakarot smiled at this. He could already see that the old man was completely worn out from fighting Bulma he had cuts and bruises everywhere. "Well we will just have to see about that." Kakarot suddenly fazed out and disappeared. Roshi being so tired was taken off guard and Kakarot slammed a hard kick into the back of his neck. Roshi dropped down to the ground not able to move he was about to say something but Kakarot placed a boot on his head. "Well if this is all the worlds strongest fighter has to offer. Then this should be easy." With that Kakarot put even more pressure on his head and a sound that was a mix of a pop and a crack could be heard amidst the burning buildings.

"Good job Woman. Now how about we go have some fun in the city center?" Kakarot said. Bulma smiled. "You just read my mind." Suddenly a bit of burning building fell and the cry's of a girl could be herd. A little girl of about 10 ran out towards the two saiyans with tears streaming down her face. The small girl walked over to Bulma "I cant find my mummy." The little girl said with tears still falling from her face. Bulma knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her head.

"Aww sweetie. Your mummy's dead, how about you go and join her in the next world." The little girls eyes widened in shock but Bulma crushed her skull in her hand and the small lifeless body dropped to the hard cold ground. "HA!" Kakarot spat "I have to say Bulma for a second there i thought you were getting soft." Bulma stood up and smiled an evil grin. "Lets go fuck some shit up." And with that both saiyans took off heading for the city center.

**Alright end of chapter 25. now i know that was a bit brutal but i just wanted to get across what it would be like if they were completely evil hope you enjoyed it. oh and i know i borrowed that little bit with Kakarot stopping the Kamehameha wave from DB multiverse sorry but i just had to. I do not own it and i borrowed the idea. **

**Power levels **

**Kakarot - 150**

**Bulma - 139**

**Chacky chun - 139 - Roshi full power - 150**

**Krillin - 100**

**Chi chi - 97**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 26 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy! Now this is where it all starts for the end of the earth let me know what you think =] oh and i think i am going to change the rating to M as it might get pretty violent soon. Hey and good guess for Kid goku forever indeed the Red ribbon is next haha.**

**Chapter 26 End of Papaya island and west city:**

It was a peaceful day so far, the weather was great not a single cloud in the sky. From the city center every body was just getting on with their normal every day life. But that was all changed when a young teenager and what looked like a kid suddenly appeared out of no where. The two suddenly started to shot strange glowing beams from their hands blowing everything up.

Everyone was running for their lives screaming but the two didn't let up thy just kept shooting strange beams of energy killing everyone they spotted. Pretty soon the fresh smell of burning flesh filled the air and the city was in panic. Worst of all once the sun went down and the moon came up two huge monkey like monsters suddenly appeared and started to rip what was left of the city to peaces. Nothing and no one was spared.

Kakarot woke up the next morning to the smell of rubble and burning flesh filled his nose. "Hm looks like we went a little ape last night." He said as he walked around a little bit trying to remember what had happened. He spotted Bulma Lying in a small crater it seemed like she was starting to come to.

Bulma looked up to see Kakarot standing infront of her. She then noticed the destruction around her. "Well looks like we had one crazy night. I can never remember what we do in that form." Kakarot nodded. "I know how you feel." Bulma got up shacking her head. "So then. Now that we have started your mission what do you want to do?" Kakarot smiled. "Well how about we go find more humans to kill." Bulma nodded at this and smiled.

"Hey i have an idea. How about we look for the dragon balls again?" Kakarot started to stroke his chin. "You know that's not a bad idea that way we can wish for immortality." Bulma gave an evil smile. "Yeah sounds good to me. So how about we head on over to west city so we can get some things. And well so we can have a little fun?" Kakarot nodded "Lead the way."

Both saiyans jumped up into the air taking off. As they flew away they could see that the entire island had become a barren waste land stripped of all life. They both flew at about half speed for around two hours and arrived at west city. They landed right infornt of Capsule corp they walked in through the front door but were stopped by Bulma's mother and father.

"Bulma dear is that you its about time you came home you've been gone to long." He mother scolded while her father just played with his mustache. "Well mummy, daddy. Good bye." Both of her parents looked in shock but suddenly fell to the ground dead with two little holes in their foreheads. "Well thats them dealt with lets go get the dragon radar." Bulma said as she flicked her hair to the followed with a grin on his face. "Shes good." He thought to himself.

After they got the dragon radar and some new clothes, both of them decided to raid the fridge and pig out. After they had finished they went back out side. Kakarot could see all of the human getting on with their every day life. The small saiyan raised his hand and let loose a barrage of energy waves. Bulma watched with a smile on her face as they exploded on contact with everything they hit. "Hey let me in on the action!" Bulma shouted as she did the same ad started to fire blasts of energy on every direction.

Buildings crumbled and dead body's littered the streets the city was in chaos as Kakarot and Bulma walked through it blowing whatever they felt like up. The police tried to make a stand and started to open fire. Kakarot and Bulma just laughed as the bullets bounced off them. Pretty soon they got board and flew into the sky. Both looked at each other nodded they started to charge their most powerful attack and let it loose on the city. The two massive blasts of energy exploded completely destroying the city. "Well that was pretty easy dont you think so?" Bulma said to Kakarot who just shrugged it off. "So where is the first dragon ball?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

Bulma clicked the radar on and the little LED light started to flash indicating the location of the first dragon ball. "Well it looks like its to the north, should only take us about an hour if we fly." Kakarot nodded. Alright then lets get moving." Both saiyans took off flying at a slow pace.

Mean while Krillin and Chi chi had some how managed to escape the two saiyans wrath and were now making their way to find this master Shin that Master Roshi had told them about.

**Alright end of chapter 26 sorry its a bit short. hope you enjoyed =]**

**Power levels **

**Kakarot - 155**

**Bulma - 142**

**Krillin - 102**

**Chi chi - 100 **


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 27 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 27 The red ribbons Colonel Silver:**

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About what happened at the world martial arts tournament and west city."

"No why what happened?"

"Well the whole island was destroyed not a trace of it left, and no survives. The same thing happened in west city to. Everybody is saying its a terrorist attack."

"Wow hey isn't capsule corp in west city. Well whoever did it must have some pretty impressive fire power."

"Yeah no kidding." "Hey you two stop chatting and get back to work. I want that dragon ball found by nightfall!" Both men quickly jumped to attention. "Yes colonel Silver!" They quickly turned around and ran off. Silver placed a pair of binoculars to his face looking through them. "Where in this forest could that dragonball be?"

Meanwhile Kakarot and Bulma had been flying for an hour and arrived at their destination. "So is this where the first dragonball is?" Kakarot asked as they both landed on the ground. The scenery was just that of wasteland nothing much to look at. "Yeah that radar says its about 20 yards ahead of us." Bulma said as she walked in the direction she was saying.

She moved a huge rock and picked up the first dragonball. "Well thats one down six to go." Kakarot nodded "Alright check the radar for the next one." Bulma nodded and did as he said she clicked the button and the radar stated to bleep. "Right. Looks like we are going east." Kakarot nodded and both saiyans took off.

"Colonel Silver sir the monkeys have the dragonball!" A solder shouted to his commander. "What! Well that are you waiting for shoot them!" The solders opened fire and blasted all of the little apes to hell. "Ha! That will teach them to interfere with the red ribbon army." One of the men said as he picked up the dragon ball and wiped the blood off of it. "Sir here we have acquired the dragonball." The man said as he handed it to Silver. "Good work men. Now clean up this mess."

He walked back towards his base and entered his quarters. He placed the dragonball down and picked up a phone. Entering a few digits into it the phone began ringing. "Hello Commander Red sir I have acquired the dragonball." A deep voice could be heard on the other side of the phone. "Good work Silver now you are to deliver it to me at once and i mean at once. Understood?" Silver replied. "Yes sir." And put the phone down.

He sat down on a chair and studied the ball, "So these things really grant a wish eh?"

Suddenly a solder burst into the little headquarters screaming. "SIR, SIR! We have a situation sir!" Silver stood up. "What is it!" the solder pointed to the out side and Silver walked outside. As he took a look at his surroundings he was shocked. One by one what seemed to be two kids were killing each and every one of his men. "What in the hell? Who are they!?" The solder was to scared to answer. Silver jumped down running towards the two.

"Hahah! Thats right weaklings line up for your death!" Bulma shouted as she crushed one of the solders heads under her foot. Kakarot was also having fun as he was busy blowing up the tanks. He then noticed a man standing about 10 yards away from him. "Ahh you must be the one in charge. You havnt seen a dragonball lying around here have you?" Kakarot said with an evil grin as he crushed a mans ribs beneath him. Silver was pretty pissed but excited at the same time.

"Well you two seem strong. You must be very strong if you can take down my men by your selves. Anyway I'm Colonel Silver. Pleased to kill you!" He said ashe punched his palm walking towards Kakarot. He pulled back his fist and shot it forwards aiming for Kakarots face. The young saiyan caught the punch with ease. "You'll have to do better than that." He quickly snapped Silvers arm sending the bone spearing through the skin with blood spraying out the gash. "ARGGGGHHH!" Silver screamed in pain as he fell to his knees clutching his arm. "Wh..What are you?" Kakarot just smiled. He put his face in Silvers looking him in the eye. "I'm the last thing you will ever see." He said as he opened his mouth unleashing an energy blast burning Silver to a crisp.

Bulma walked over to him. "Alright kid nice one i think thats all of them. Lets find that dragon ball." Kakarot nodded.

Both saiyans walked over to the main tent and entered. Right away Bulma spotted it on the side. "Alright found it! You know this is so much easier this time around." Kakarot smiled "Well that's probably because your 20 times stronger." Bulma smiled and laughed. "Yeah your right haha." They walked out of the tent and lifted off into the air. "So what next?" kakarot asked. Bulma smiled "Well I'm starved how about some food?" Kakarot smiled. "Yeah that sounds good." And with that they both flew off heading for the next town.

Meanwhile back at the red ribbon camp that they had just destroyed one lone solder made his way to the main tent. He was badly injured and bleeding heavily but he was able to get to the phone and enter the number. "What is it!?" The deep voice shouted down from the other end. he solder spoke weakly. "General Red sir. This is Cody from Silver squad section two sir. We have been attacked everyone is dead but me. Even Colonel Silver has been killed. And i'm afraid they took the dragonball sir." It went quite for a moment. Then suddenly the voice started going mad. "WHAT DID YOU SAY! TOOK THE DRAGONBALL!" At this point the solder was starting to pass out from the lose of blood. "I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID IT I WANT THEM KILLED YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" The voice was still shouting. But now it was to late the solder had already passed out and hit the floor.

**Alright end of chapter 27 hope you enjoyed =] from now on i will try and update at least one chapter before or on Wednesday if not more depends how much time i have.**

**Power levels **

**Kakarot - 155**

**Bulma - 142**

**Colonel Silver - 50**

**Red ribbon solder - 10**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 28 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 28 Muscle tower:**

"How can they eat so fast?" a man said. He was sat in a nice little restaurant with his wife and two children. In fact it was not only him who had stopped to watch the show, as almost everybody in the place was watching. Some looked in wonder and other in disgust. However this didn't stop Kakarot and Bulma as their saiyan apatite was yet to be filled. Kakarot slammed his 25th plate down braking it. He suddenly let out a huge burp and sat back in his chair. "Ahh that hit the spot!" he shouted.

Bulma placed her plate down and nodded. "Yeah that was a good snack." She turned to the waiter who was still trying to come to terms with what he had just seen. "Hey bring me the bill!" the waiter snapped into attention and nodded. "Yes mam at once." Kakarot raised an eye brow. "Why are you getting the bill?" Bulma started to laugh. "Oh yeah, guess that's my bad just so used to it." the waiter came back over with a long list of paper. "Here is your bill madam." The waiter handed it over.

Bulma looked at the price and smiled. "Sorry do you take death?" The waiter looked confused at this but had no time to react as Bulma shot a finger energy beam straight through his head. Blood splattered all over the place and once people noticed what had just happened they started to scream and run out of the building.

This time Kakarot got up with a smile on his face as he raised his hand aiming for the exit that was full of people. He unleashed a energy wave that completely destroyed the entrance and everybody in it. "HAHAHAH! Did you see that!" Kakarot shouted at Bulma who was smiling. "Hey no fair let me have a go to!" She said as she shot her own energy beam destroying the building. As the dust cleared both saiyans could be seen floating above the ruins.

Police and armored vans pulled up out side armed to the teeth. "You two there! Give your selves up your under arrest!" One of the officers shouted through a mega phone.

Bulma and Kakarot smiled. "Well by all means officer come and get us!" Bulma shouted. She raised her hand and shot a energy blast destroying one of the police cars. The police quickly took cover and one of the officers shouted "FIRE!" The police opened fire at the two saiyans shooting all kinds of weapons at them. From pistols to machine guns. However Kakarot and Bulma just laughed as the bullets had no effect. One of the men pulled out a case in the back of his car quickly putting it together he opened fire and a huge rocket blasted out hitting Bulma head on.

Everybody stopped shooting and it went silent. As the dust cleared from the exploshion Bulma stood there unharmed with just her clothes being scuffed up a bit. "Hey! Are you trying to ruin my outfit!?" She shouted as she charged in. "Now let me show you really gun power!" She unleashed blast after blast destroying all in there path. The police started to scatter as they were no match for the two saiyans but Bulma wasn't finished there. She quickly caught most of the fleeing police and killed them one by one. She walked up to the last one who also happened to be the one who fired the rocket at her.

She picked him up by his neck and smiled quickly she snapped his neck and tossed his limp body to the ground. "Well that was fun." Bulma said. Kakarot kicked a helmet that was on the ground. "Yeah these perfetic humans are no mach for us saiyans. Anyway have you located the next dragonball?" Bulma nodded. "Yeah let me just check the radar." Bulma hit the button and the location came up. "Alright looks like its even further North." Kakarot nodded. "Alright lead the way."

Both saiyans took off heading in the direction of the next dragonball of course after they destroyed the town that they were just in. After flying for around 20 minutes Kakarot suddenly started to shiver. "It sure is cold." He said as he started rubbing his hands trying to warm them. Bulma agreed. "Yeah I'm F- Fr- Freezing." Suddenly snow started blowing in all around them. "Whats with this weather!" Bulma shouted as she was now shivering. Kakarots teeth were also now chattering I- I D- Don- Dont Kn- Know." "We should find a place to warm up and get some new clothes." Bulma said while Kakarot just nodded still freezing his tail suddenly stops. "Hey Kakarot look down their!" Kakarot stops and looks. "What? What is it?" Bulma points to a small village below. "Down there. Lets go and see if any of those kind people have any clothes for us." With an evil smirk forming on her face.

Both saiyans descended landing infront of one of the houses. Bulma knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds the door opened and their stood a small girl with red hair and brown eyes. "Umm. Can i help you?" She said in a sweet voice. Bulma smiled and grabbed the girl by the throat. "Why yes sweetie you can." She said in an evil tone. Quickly she through the girl inside and she and Kakarot walked in shutting the door. "Suno! Who are you what do you want!" An older woman shouted as she ran to her daughter. Kakarot smiled. "Oh well we wouldn't mind this house and some warm clothes. If you would be so kind." The woman slowly stood up pushing her daughter back behind her. "Suno sweetie stay behind me. Who are you? Are you with the Red Ribbon army?" Kakarot and Bulma laughed. "No actually we are much worse. Now as i was saying its about time for you to die." Bulma said cracking her knuckles. The small girl quickly grabbed a shotgun that was lying next to the fire place and gave it to her mother. The woman held it up.

"Stay back! Get out now! I know how to use this thing!" Bulma burst out laughing and started walking closer." The woman stepped back. "Dont make me!" But Bulma carried on walking towards her with an evil smirk. The woman suddenly pulled the trigger shooting Bulma right in the face. The recoil of the gun sending the woman back a bit. Bulma just stood there as the smoke cleared from her face she was completely unharmed and still had that evil smile on her face.

Kakarot watched in amusement as Bulma punched the older woman in the stomach breaking her ribs with a loud crunch. The woman dropped to the ground and the smaller girl ran to her. "Mother are you ok!?" She was in tears as her mother coughed up blood and could hardly speak. This made Kakarot smile as he loved it when his pray suffered. Bulma backhanded the small girl sending her through the air slamming into a wall. Bulma then picked up the older woman by the hair. "My, my i truly am sorry it had to come to this. Oh wait. No I'm not" She said as she slammed an uppercut into her chin breaking her chin from the impact and killing her. she flipped twice and slammed into the wall next to the small girl.

Suno was still crying as the hit tears spilled from her face. Why was this happening to her. "WHY!" She screamed as she realized her mother was dead." Bulma walked over to the small girl and cupped checks in her hand. Bulma gave a smile as she crushed the girls jaw like she was snapping a twig. The girl dropped to the ground not even being able to scream. At this point Kakarot was laughing hard.

"Finish her off Bulma!" He shouted and Bulma placed her foot over the girl head. "Now die." She whispered and she crushed the girls head under her boot. A sick crunch filled the room for a moment until it became silent again. "Well Kakarot lets have a look for some clothes before we find the dragon ball." He nodded as he began searching the house. Kakarot had found a new form of respect for Bulma in the last few weeks. She was truly saiyan in every way. "Seems that wish really was a blessing." He thought to himself.

Bulma walked into the room with what looked like clothes folded over her arms. "Hey look what i found!" She tossed some to Kakarot who looked at them. "Well go on. Put them on!" Kakarot did as he was told placing the big wooly coat over his black tank top. "Bulma tapped her foot on the ground. "And the hat." Kakarot pulled the wooly hat over his head. "Their you happy now!" Kakarot shouted at Bulma who just laughed. "Alright lets get some sleep its getting dark and even with the radar i doubt we can find the dragon ball in the dark." Kakarot nodded."

Later that night Bulma had tossed out the dead body's and they had both raided the fridge. After this they both decided to go to walked into the room to find that Kakarot was already passed out on the bed fast asleep. Bulma smiled. "Who would have thought that this kid was an alien sent to destroy the planet. He is kind of cute for a kid. Anyway i had better get some sleep." With that Bulma kicked Kakarot off the bed who just fell face first not even flinching. Bulma climbed into the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning both saiyans were up and ready in their new wooly outfits to keep them warm. Bulma walked outside clicking the radar on. "Alright Kakarot lets go and get that dragonball!" Kakarot nodded and they both lifted off into the air flying towards their destination.

The weather was still bad, a large snow storm was blowing in and it was still freezing. Bulma noticed that the radar was even starting to play up as the circuits were becoming affected by the cold. She switched it off and put it in a inside pocket on her coat. "It seems we cant use the radar in this weather." Bulma said. She noticed Kakarot pointing to something. "Well am sure that, that big tower over there will provided us with the shelter we need. " Kakarot said with a smile.

**Alright end of chapter 28. hope you enjoyed it =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 158**

**Bulma - 146 **


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 29 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 29 General White:**

"Intruders! Take them down!" Bullets and screams could be heard for a few seconds before it became quite again. Inside the tower a large man with white hair was sat at a desk watching the cameras in disbelief. "How can two kids do this? He said to him self. "No matter." He reached towards a microphone and pressed a button. "Attention men this is General white. Be prepared for two intruders to enter the tower, take them out on site. I repeat take them out on site, that's an order!"

"Well that was easy" Bulma said dropping the last guard to the ground. Kakarot nodded. "Yeah lets move up to the entrance." Kakarot jumped up while Bulma followed. Both saiyans landed infront of a door with a sign next to it. "It seems this floor is Lv 1. Lets have a peek shall we." Kakarot said as he opened the door. Inside three men turned around to look as both saiyans entered. they all smiled and began laughing. "Well boys look what the cat dragged in." Another one pulled out a flick knife and the last one started cracking his knuckles.

He began walking towards them both. "So hears how its gonna work. Fist the kid dies, then i have some fun with hot legs there, then after i'm done. My pals over there will have a turn, sound like fun?" Bulma smiled. "Well boys if you want me, come and get me!" The first man jumped throwing a punch aimed for Bulmas face. However Kakarot quickly stepped in catching his fist. He smiled as he broke it crushing all of his fingers at the same time. The man let out a huge scream as he fell to the floor, Bulma quickly kicked him in the face killing him. "I just hate men that scream."

Both of the others looked at each other in shock, "Why you!" The man with the knife said lunging in for the kill while the other pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kakarot. Bulma kicked the knife hand hard snapping the mans wrist and sending the knife sticking into the roof at the same time. She followed through with a hard punch to the throat killing him on impact. Meanwhile the last one started to open fire at Kakarot who just caught the bullets with his bare hands. Dropping the crushed bullets he quickly faded out and reappeared behind him snapping his neck. "Perfetic." He said as he dropped the body.

"Lets head up stairs, maybe there will be someone stronger." Bulma said, Kakarot following. As they reached the next floor they could see a big shadow sitting in a chair. Suddenly voice came on the loud speaker. "Major Metallitron this is General White. I would like you to deal with our guests here. If you would be so kind." The hulking man stood up out of the chair. He was huge around 8foot tall looked like a solid wall of muscle. Kakarot smiled. "Well he looks interesting, maybe he will be a challenge." Suddenly the hulking man shot forwards throwing massive rights and left hooks. Kakarot easily dodged both attacks and slammed a hard right cross into his face, sending him flying across the room.

"Well looks like i was wrong Kakarot said as he turn around to face Bulma. Bulma gave a smile at the young saiyan as he was suddenly hit in the back with a missile. it exploded on impact with Kakarots back knocking him to the ground.

As he stood back up the massive wall of muscle grabbed him with both hands and started to squeeze the life out of him. Kakarot was quite surprised at how strong this guy was for a human/machine. He quickly slammed a hard kick into his jaw causing him to let go of Kakarot. The young saiyan then quickly spun around sweeping the hulking monsters legs from under him. Kakarot then jumped high flipping over and slamming a knee right into his face. "That should of finished him off." Kakarot said with a smile.

But the wall of muscle stood back up. Bulma smile walking forwards. "Kakarot stand back and let me have some fun." Kakarot was not to happy to do so but he stepped back anyway. "Fine then you have all the fun." Bulma walked over to the wall of muscle. He quickly shot a right cross forwards but Bulma side stepped slamming her own blow into his ribs.

She then quickly kicked his leg out from under him taking him to the floor with a massive bang. Bulma quickly raised her palm and shot a scorching energy blast at his face, as the smoke cleared the head had been completely blow off and now it was just a body. "See thats how you do it!" Bulma said to Kakarot, who was sat watching with his arms crossed.

But the massive body stood back up raising its arms, it grabbed Bulma and began trying to crush her. But then all of a sudden it stopped. Bulma looked confused as to what the hell just happened. She broke out of his grip and started to examine the body. "Well it looks to be some kind of robot." Kakarot started laughing. "Ha must of run out of batteries! Looks like you got lucky their woman." Bulma just turned around flicking her hair. "Shut up i was just about to finish him off." When she was cut off by the loud speaker.

Now an even more angry General White started shouting down the loud speaker. "What? Why that stupid peace of junk! How can it run out of batteries! No matter lets just see how you handle the next floor." The voice cut out as Kakarot destroyed the speaker on the wall. "I cant wait to kill that guy." He said with his hand raised in the air from blasting the speaker. Bulma started walking towards the stairs to get to the next lv. "Hey wait up!" Kakarot shouted as he chased after her.

**Alright end of chapter 29 hope you guys enjoyed =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 160**

**Bulma - 148**

**General White - 30 **


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 30 is up i cant believe i have done 30 chapters already =] anyway I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 30 The end of Muscle tower:**

"Welcome boy and girl, for i am the Ninja Murasaki!" suddenly four shuriken flew towards both Kakarot and Bulma's heads. Kakarot tilted his to the side while Bulma ducked into a sprinting position. "What! How did you dodge my super shuriken attack!?" Bulma smiled as she suddenly catapulted towards Murasaki quickly grabbing him by the throat. "Well now that was two easy... Wait a minuet." Bulma dropped the body she had a hold of realizing it was a substitution.

Kakarot burst out laughing "Did that just happen?" Now Bulma was pissed. She clenched her fists and began to bite her lip. "Thats it, everyone in this stupid tower IS DEAD!" Bulma let out a huge explosive wave, crackling energy shooting out in every direction destroying everything in its path. Even Kakarot had to raise his guard to protect himself from the force of the explosion.

As the smoke and bits of rubble and debris cleared only two figures could be seen a float above a half demolished tower. Bulma was now panting still calming down from her little out burst. Kakarot had a few scratches on him but nothing major. The young saiyan floated towards Bulma. "What the hell was that?" He asked not wanting to piss her off just in case.

Bulma turned around with a flick of her hair. "Well no that's settled how about we find the dragon ball." Acting like nothing had happened Bulma descended back down to wards the cold snow. Kakarot watched as Bulma flew back down towards the ground. "Females are strange." He said to him self before flying down to join her him self.

As Kakarot landed he noticed a slight bit of movement coming from under a large peace of rubble. All of a sudden the peace of concrete was shifted and from underneath it rose what look like a large man.

"Well it seems someone else survived." Kakarot said as the large man stood up. He had a large head with black hair and eyes. Two scars, one across his head stretching to his right temple and the other running from under his eye going down in a diagonal line to his check. He wore a dark blue blazer and a lighter blue jumper underneath, followed by blue pants and black shoes.

Bulma walked over to Kakarot. "Well someone did survive. No matter i shall fix that." Bulma said as she suddenly charged in slamming a hard fist into the mans face knocking him backwards a bit. Although the punch seemed to have little affect on him, Bulma quickly slammed a hard kick into his head knocking him to the floor.

kakarot watched as Bulma slammed her foot into the large mans head knocking him to the floor. Then a small sparkly caught his eye as it dropped into the snow. "Was that a dragonball?" Kakarot said not believing his eyes. This pricked the attention of the large man on the ground. "I shall not let you have that dragonball." He said as he stood up.

Bulma smiled, "Well this guy sure can take a hit." She said as he jumped up into the air slamming a knee right into his face. "I am android 8. And i will not let you have that dragonball!" The android grabbed Bulma by her leg and flung her up into the air. He then started to run towards Kakarot ho had picked up the dragonball already.

"ARGHH!" The android screamed as it charged at right at Kakarot. But the young saiyan gave an evil smile as he rose his open palm. "Sorry 8. But we need this dragon ball more than you." Kakarot let lose a crackling hot burst of energy from his hand, that hit android 8 dead center completely obliterating him. Kakarot threw the dragon ball to Bulma. "That makes two. Hows that radar?" Bulma put the dragonball away and pulled out the radar. "Well it seems its still broken, we should go somewhere i can fix it and then start looking for the rest of the dragon balls." Kakarot nodded. "Well no before we destroy the rest of this village." He said with an evil smile.

Meanwhile Krillin and Chi chi Were in a bit of a pinch them selves. "Who the hell are these guys? Their two strong." Krillin said while clutching his arm. Chi chi was still going toe to toe with their opponents. "Chi chi look out!" Krillin shouted, but it was to late as she was struck with a solid hit knocking her to the ground out cold.

"CHI CHI!" Krillin screamed. "Damn it! At this rate we will never find master shin!" Suddenly the attackers stopped. "Did you say master shin?" One of them asked. After Krillin explained what had happened at the world tournament and to master Roshi. The attackers agreed to help them and forge an alliance, agreeing to take them to master Shin the crane hermit. They did just that where they explain what had happened and were taken in as pupils to train and save the world.

Two long years had past for the humans, living in fear as the two beings known as saiyans destroyed city after city. Town after town and everyone they came in contact with. Even the red ribbon army had fallen to the two titans. Now it seemed like the only option was to wait, and hope for a hero.

"Take this!" Bulma shouted as she launched a powerful energy blast right at Kakarot. Kakarot was now 14 years old he had not really grown in size much, only by an inch. But he had gotten a lot bigger in width, as his muscles had bulked out more and become stronger. He quickly slapped away the crackling energy attack.

Quickly charging in he threw a quick punch at Bulma's face striking her. She was knocked back but quickly flipped backwards landing a hard kick into Kakarots ribs. "Not bad Bulma. But I'm still stronger!" Kakarot shouted as he charged back in. Bulma smiled. "Oh really, well lets just see about that!" Both saiyans exchanged blows over and over neither giving in for a second. Every blow they took they landed an extra one as payback, Kakarot slammed a hard punch into Bulma's gut causing her to grunt in pain. But this gave him the little time he needed to break away. "Whats the matter, you running away!" Bulma said trying to taunt him. Suddenly Kakarot split into five as he quickly moved around Bulma in a circle.

"Oh i see. You just love your little tricks dont you!" She jumped at the first image slamming a fist right through its head. "Oh crap!" She shouted as the strike passed right through, Kakarot quickly appeared behind Bulma slamming a solid kick into her back sending her flying crashing into the ground.

He then appeared above her with a fist raised ready to deliver the finishing blow. "I give!" Bulma shouted. Kakarot smiled as his fist became a hand, he stepped back helping her up. "See i told you i was still stronger than you." Kakarot said with a smirk. Bulma brushed her self off "Yeah, yeah. For now anyway." Kakarot smiled. "Well now that morning training is over. How about we go find something to kill?" This caused Bulma to smile. "That sounds like a good idea, how about we go find them humans who broke our dragon radar? I would just love to ring that small bold ones neck. What was his name again?" Kakarot clenched his fists. "His name is Krillin and yes. I would very much like to do the same after they stopped us from getting our wish. Very well, I'm sure if we start destroying stuff they will show them selves."

Bulma nodded and they both took off into the air heading to anywhere that life still existed on the planet.

**Aurthers notes: Alright end of chapter 30 i hoped you enjoyed it please let me kno what you think. and as for the red ribbon bits i skipped i will be going bsck to those with flash backs at some point so dont worry =]**

**Powe levels**

**Kakarot - after two years - 207**

**Bulma - after two years - 195**

**Krillin - after two years training - ?**

**Chi chi - after two years training - ?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 31 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 31 Earths Hero's begin fall:**

It had been over two years since the last and final world tournament. Every since that day the world had been shuck in terror as the two known as saiyans had appeared and began destroying the world. Krillin struck his fist against a large piece of concert. "Damn it! Why are they doing this?!" The last of the Earths hero's stood in what was once a great city filled with life joy. Now it was nothing but a barren wasteland with bits of buildings littered with dead corpses.

"I know how you feel Krillin, we will put a stop to those bastards!" Krillin turned around to face Tien. He was tall and stood at about 6 feet and 1 inch. He had a bold head and three eyes.

"You don't understand Tien. They are monsters. Monsters who will do anything to kill you, no matter what." Krillin was suddenly interrupted by a small white skinned human with red checks. "Don't worry Krillin. With Mr Tien, you, me, Chi chi, Master Shin, and Master Tao theirs no way we can loose." This seemed to raise their spirits a little. "Come on, we should get back to master Shin." Chi chi said, as she stepped forwards. The rest of the Earths forces agreed and lifted off into the sky.

"RUN! THEIR COMING, GET OUT OF HERE!" People every where, were screaming and running for their lives. Others were trying to grab their children and belongings. It was a mass of chaos, a stampede of human fear. Explosions hit the surrounding areas of one family, who were trying to make their way to safety. The father who was holding his daughter in his arms carrying her, while his wife and son ran along side him.

"Quickly! this way! he shouted as they ran into an ally. Suddenly something dropped down from the sky, slamming into the ground not ten feet in front of them. A dark figure rose from the small crater it had created. It was small in size, only the height of a small teenager. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The most noticeable feature was the long bushy tail wrapped around his waste.

"P-Please. D-dont hurt us." The man said. It was silent for a moment, The boy with the tail uncrossed his arms and held up a hand. "Die." He spoke as a burning flash of light consumed the family burning them to a crisp. Kakarot flew back into the sky joining up with Bulma, who was busy destroying everything she could see. "Die! HAHAH! Yes take this!" Kakarot decided to sit back and watch. He noticed how Bulma's feature still remained the same from the first time he had met her. Even her scent had not changed, although mixed with the burning of dead humans, Kakarot could still smell the small hint of strawberry.

"Kakarot! What are you doing? come and kill some of these insects with me!" Kakarot suddenly snapped out of his little trance, "Yeah." Kakarot raised his palm and began to blast sizzling energy blasts down below, destroying everything they rained upon. After Kakarot and Bulma had stopped they descended down to make sure there was no survives. "So how about it, you find any?" Bulma said as she kicked a busted up car, sending it sliding a good 20 feet crashing into another blowing up. Kakarot sniffed a few times trying to pick up on the scent of any survives. "No... But it seems we will be having company very soon."

Bulma looked into the sky. With her sharpened scenes she could see five small dots homing in on their position. "Well seems we do." Bulma walked over to Kakarot standing next to the teenager. She herself was now 20, and had fully matured into a beautiful female of the saiyan race. The five dots suddenly got closer and landed not 15 yards away from both saiyans. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Tien, Krillin, Chi chi, Chiaotzu and Master Shin. All landed each in shock at the site before them. "Why are you doing this you monsters!" Tien shouted. Kakarot smiled. "Oh look, More lambs for the slaughter."

This time Chi chi stepped forwards. "You will pay for killing all of these Innocent people, and my Father!" Kakarot crossed his arms. "Well it seems you have grown since the last time we meet girl." Suddenly master Shin stepped forwards. "My, my. A little boy and young girl. Oh my what a beautiful girl we have here to. But no matter we will bust up your pretty face for what you have done to our planet."

Bulma smiled. "Kakarot. The old mans mine." She walked forwards, flicking her hair out of her eyes. She had a nice pair of short leggings on that fit her legs perfectly, and a sports bra that only covered half of her torso leaving her toned muscles exposed. The Earthlings took ready positions as Bulma stepped forwards. "Get ready." Chi chi whispered. all became quite before the intense battle, the calm before the storm.

Suddenly Bulma shot forwards aiming right into the center of the Earthlings. Krillin jumped at her driving his knee forwards aimed for her face. Bulma quickly spun to the right and completely slipped past the first attack, Chi chi flew in from the side with a solid roundhouse. But Bulma quickly blocked the attack and slapped her away, now with nothing standing between her but the old man she had sworn to kill. "DIE!" Bulma shouted as she slammed her fist right through master Shins guard, piercing straight through his stomach.

The rest of the Earthlings watched on in shock and horror as their master had been killed. "No.. MASTERR!" Tien shouted in pure rage as he charged right for Bulma with full power. In his rage he failed to notice Kakarot appearing in the corner of his eye. Kakarot slammed his boot into Tiens head sending him crashing and skidding across the ground. "Tien!" Krillin shouted. Kakarot turned to look at Chi chi and smiled. This set her off as she herself charged in. She threw a barrage of punches, each with great skill and power, yet none connected. "Whats the matter girl, is that all you got?" Kakarot said mocking her.

"I've had enough! Take this!" Chi chi cupped her hands by her sides and began to charge energy. Kakarots eyes widened a bit at this, he quickly jumped backwards to avoid the attack but instead, Krillin quickly grabbed him in a neck chock. "Do it Chi chi, kill him!" Krillin shouted.

Meanwhile Bulma slammed a doubled fist slam straight down onto Chiaotzus head, sending him sailing and slamming into a busted up car. Tien had recovered from Kakarots last attack and was now attacking Bulma all out. "I dont care if you are a woman, i will still defeat you!" Bulma was blocking each of his attacks with hardly any effort. She quickly struck down on Tiens forearm as one of his punches came in, Bulma then quickly spat in his face distracting him. The female saiyan slammed a fist into his gut doubling him over. "Your no match for us human." Tien stumbled backwards clutching his stomach, he wiped his face. "That's what you think, Solar flare!" Tien shouted as he raised his hands to each side of his head. A almighty bright light was released taking Bulma off guard. "AGHH! What the?! My eyes!" The light had temporarily blinded Bulma, who was now clutching her eyes in pain. "I'll kill you!" Bulma was still screaming as her eyes were burning. "Not today!" Tien shouted as he raided both hands, placing them together to form a triangle. "TRI BEAM!"

"Do it now!" Krillin screamed at Chi chi, who was hesitating to fire her Kamehameha wave. "Just do it! Forget about me!" Kakarot was still fighting to get out of the choke hold. But with one arm around his neck, and the other holding his up his back, it proved extremely difficult. "Just DO IT!" Krillin screamed. Chi chi bit her lip. She knew she could no longer hold the stored up energy, she had no other choice. With a tear sliding down the side of her check, Chi chi shifted her weight pushing her arms forwards, with all her might she screamed. "HAAAA!"

"TRI BEAM!" A powerful yellow blast in the shape of a huge square shot straight for Bulma, who was still blinded fro the Solar flare attack. Taken off guard Bulma was blasted by the attack, doing quite a lot of damage to the female saiyan she was sent flying through a already collapsed building. Tien fell down to one knee, he had used a large amount of energy to use that attack and was on the verge of passing out. "N-no I cant, i-i still have to fi-find Chiaotzu..." But he collapsed onto the ground out cold.

"HAAAA!" Was all Kakarot needed to hear, as the scorching blue energy fire towards him. "CURSE YOU!" Kakarot shouted at Krillin, who was still holding Kakarot in the chock hold. "This is for all the people you have killed!" Krillin screamed. The energy blast was still coming for them. Somehow Kakarot knew that this beam could be the end of him if he didn't do something about it. The young saiyan quickly slammed his elbow into Krillins ribs. Hearing a crack and a loud grunt from Krillin, Kakarot did it again, only this time with more force as Krillins grip had loosed.

Krillins ribs broke at the impact of Kakarots elbow. Quickly Kakarot turned to face the blast placing both hands over his face to protect himself. The scouring Kamehameha wave devoured Kakarot and the falling Krillin both exploding, sending both flying crash landing into the hard earth. Krillin was bruised and battered out cold. Though his wounds didn't seem as bad as Kakarots, He was still conscious, but only just. His left arm was covered in blood and his entire body was bruised and covered in cuts. Chi chi looked in horror at Krillin who led unconscious. "Krillin!" She screamed as she ran to his side.

"He alive!" Chi Chi gasped in relief. She looked over to Kakarot who was trying to push him self up. "H-How could I b-be beaten by t-this, G-girl." Kakarot was trying to push him self up with his good arm but was failing. Chi Chi walked over to Kakarot who was still struggling to get up. "Its over you monster. The human race will have its revenge."

Chi Chi raised her hand, ready to finish the battle. Suddenly a loud crashing sound, Bulma had broken out of her tomb of rubble. The female saiyan slammed a solid fist right into Chi Chis face knocking her down to the ground with a crash. Bulma was scratched head to toe ad pretty worn out. "Not today human! We are saiyans! The next time we meet you will all die." Bulma quickly picked Kakarot up and flew off as fast as she could.

Chi Chi was also badly injured and out of energy. But being the only one conscious she knew she had to help the others before their injury's became worse. She made her way over to Krillin, who was still out cold on the ground. Lying him in on his side she began to scan for the others. "NOOOOO!" The scream echoed through the remains of the city.

Tien was knelt down holding Chiaotzu's cold lifeless body. "C-chiaotzu... No. I-I'm sorry Chiaotzu. I'm sorry!" Tien had tears streaming down his face as he mourned the death of his best friend. Chi Chi knelt down by his side. "I'm so sorry Tien." She said, not knowing what else to say. "Those monsters will pay for this!" Tien said more angry than he had ever been. "I swear it."

**Alright end of chapter 31 hope you enjoyed it =] and sorry again for spelling mistakes, i am a really bad speller so sometimes i think its right when its not haha.**

**Anyway please leave a review if you liked it and tell me what you think =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 207**

**Bulma - 195**

**Krillin - 150**

**Chi chi - 150 - Kamehameha full power - 300**

**Tien - 169 - Tri beam - 230**

**Chiaotzu - 115**

**Master Shin - 120**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors notes: Alright chapter 31 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 32 Recovery leads to feelings:**

Bulma was flying as fast as he battered body would allow it, but for her it was not fast enough. "Come on damn it!" In her arms she held a battered and blood Kakarot, the young saiyan had taken a significant amount of damage form their battle. "You had better not die Kakarot."

After a good two hours of all out flying, Bulma had reached their little camp. She quickly ran to one of the beds and placed Kakarots battered body on it. She frantically searched around for anything to help with Kakarots wounds. Bulma found a bottle of antiseptic and bandages, quickly applying them pretty much all over Kakarots torso, rapping him up. Kakarot let out a small grunt as the antiseptic stung when applied to a cut.

Bulma checked his temperature. "Shit he has a fever." Bulma rushed off to get some warm water. Meanwhile Kakarot was in pain as he was still unconscious. Deep in his mind Kakarot could hear a voice. It was the same voice that had come to him from time to time. "Kakarot my son. You must become strong. You must defeat..." Suddenly the young saiyan came to. As he opened his eyes Kakarot took in his familiar surroundings, he looked to the right. To his surprise, Bulma was asleep next to him with her head resting on her arms. Kakarot also noted that all of his wounds had been tended to.

The young saiyan tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful. "Damn those humans. Next time i will fucking kill them all." Kakarot looked at Bulma who was still asleep. He noticed that she had not yet tended to her own wounds. "What is that woman thinking. She knows full well that we saiyans grow stronger after every battle."

Kakarot decided to rest a little more and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Bulma woke up not long after it had gone dark out side. "How long have i been sleeping here?" Bulma said to her self. She looked at Kakarot who was still fast asleep. "Well looks like hes doing a lot better than before. Well i better go and get my self cleaned up." Bulma got up and walked off through the large capsule house towards the bathroom. She got halfway down the hall when she stumbled and collapsed passing out again.

Kakarot was starting to have dreams again, only this time there was no voice. Again he could see the planet Vegeta exploding and the entire saiyan race being destroyed. Then three shadows appeared but the dream ended before he could see them. Kakarot awoke with hot sweets. "Why do i keep having these dreams?" he said to him self. The young saiyan looked around, he noticed that Bulma was no longer their. "I must have been asleep longer than i thought. Kakarot did his best to sit up and pull the blanket off of him, he noticed that he had a new pair of shorts on. He started to go a little red knowing that Bulma must have put them on for him. "What am i thinking, i am a saiyan warrior. I don't blush." He climbed off the bed and began making his way towards the hallway. Kakarot had to use the wall for support as he was still in bad shape, as he stumbled down the hallway he came across Bulma, who was still lying there.

"Stupid woman, that's what you get for looking out for others before your self." Never the less, Kakarot still did his best to pick her up. Although he was injured, he was still a saiyan and a little (Well a lot) of pain is nothing to him. After Kakarot had somehow mustered the strength to lift Bulma up and move her to the bed, Kakarot was forced to sit down. He placed his head against the pillow and began to relax. Again he looked at Bulma. He began to ponder on just how much Bulma had done for him since he had met her. Even when she was still human, she had still be kind towards him, well in her own way.

Kakarot knew he should be thankful, but his saiyan pride just completely rejected the thought.

He looked at her face. She was quite pretty he thought, "And she has a great body." Kakarot thought out loud. "Did i just say that?" He decided to bat it off and forget about it. But the more he tried to, the more images of Bulma appeared in his head. "Why do i keep thinking about her?" He asked himself. "No she is just a teammate, their are plenty of woman back on planet Vegeta." Suddenly the image from his dreams appeared in his head. The planet Vegeta exploding and the screams of his people echoing through space. "No..." Kakarot shuck his head. "I need some sleep." He said to himself before he led back down and fell asleep.

A few week past, then those weeks turned into months and before Kakarot new it, he was back on his feet and stronger than ever. "I feel great! I've never felt so strong!" Kakarot said as he flexed his muscles. Indeed he had healed well and thanks to his saiyan genes, he had become much stronger. "Thats good to hear, its about time you fully healed." Bulma said as she was standing with her arms crossed. "How about we have a little match to see just how strong you have gotten?" Kakarot smiled. "You asked for it." He said as he quickly launched at Bulma, throwing a quick barrage of punches and kicks. Bulma was able to dodge about two of them, but the rest landed and they landed hard.

Bulma was quickly forced on the defensive as Kakarots blows rained in one after the other. Bulma tried her best, but she knew that she was outmatched. Kakarot slammed a solid right into Bulma's gut, doubling her over. He then quickly dropped to the ground with a spinning back kick, taking her legs from under her. Bulma was taken off guard and hit the floor hard. Kakarot crossed his arms in victory and smiled. "Well it would seem i have gotten a lot stronger, dont you think." Bulma picked her self up off the ground. "Hes gotten a lot faster, that's for sure. But i don't even think he was trying, just how strong has he gotten?

Kakarot walked over to Bulma. "You know we will have to become stronger." Bulma nodded. "Good, well then how about we get down to it." Bulma took a fighting pose, ready to take Kakarot on again. But Kakarot tuned around with his hand behind his head. "Oh and um.. Thanks for helping with. Well ya know." Bulma was a bit taken off guard from this. It was not every day that Kakarot thanked her for anything. "Y-Yeah dont mention it."

Both saiyan sparred day in and day out, until they were completely exhausted. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, before they knew it, it had been a whole year since their last battle with the humans. And now they were ready for some sweet action.

The time had pasted quickly for Krillin and Chi Chi. Since the battle with the saiyans they had, had time to mourn their fallen comrades. This proved harder for some more than others. Tien was taking it the hardest, as he had not only lost his master, but his best friend as well. Now that master Shen had fallen, his brother mercenary Tao, Had taken over the overseeing and training of the rest of the Earths hero's.

Their training was hard and ruthless, but the results were well worth it.

"Now I'm ready to kick those Saiyans back to where they came from." Krillin said as he started his stretches. Chi Chi and Tien were busy doing push ups. "Yeah this time there is no way we could loose." Krillin said again. But Chi Chi and Tien were both still doing press ups. The group had moved across country to a nice mountain range over looking a small town that people had retreated to, to try and start over again after most of the city had been destroyed.

Tien stood up. "Dont worry Krillin. This time they will die and we will have our revenge." Chi Chi also stood up. "That's right. There will be no mercy for those monsters." She said as she clenched her fists. Tao walked out with his hands behind his back. He wore his dark blue pants and shirt with long sleeves. As well as his pink robes with kill you on the back like always. "Well its good to see you all so enthusiastic about killing the ones who have driven the world into chaos. And so you should be. Now we should go out on our scouting routes for the day. Remember if you find them raise your energy as much as possible to alert the others." "Yes Master!" They shouted as they shot off into the air in groups. Tien and Chi Chi forming one, While Krillin was with Tao.

Meanwhile Kakarot and Bulma were also flying through the sky searching for any life to destroy. "You see anything?" Bulma asked. "No. I need my bloody scouter to detect power levels." They carried on flying, still looking for things to kill. When all of a sudden. "Kakarot look!" Bulma shouted as she stopped midair. Kakarot turned to look at what she was pointing at. Their it was right infront of them. Krillin and Tao were flying not 3 miles away from them and they had no idea.

"Well, its time to fuck shit up." Kakarot said punching his fist. "Bulma nodded. "Yes it is." Both saiyans flew off as fast as they could, catching up with the two humans who were completely unaware of the incoming doom.

"So master can you see anything?" Krillin asked as they were both flying. Tao looked around. "No i dont seem to be picking anything up." Suddenly he picked up on a powerful energy signal. "Krillin watch out!" Tao shouted but was to late. Kakarot shot in with a powerful kick right to his back, knocking him down to the solid earth. "Krillin!" Tao shouted. But he was cut short as Bulma appeared infront of him. "Not so fast!" Bulma shouted throwing a punch. Tao was able to block the punch but Bulma started to overwhelm him with her power. She slammed a kick into his leg knocking him off balance and then slammed a hard double fist slam into his back knocking him to the ground.

Krillin had recovered, getting up he watched as Tao was knocked down to the ground. "Oh no Master! I had better raise my power to get the others!" Bulma and Kakarot landed on the ground with their arms crossed. "Well, well what do we have here." Kakarot said spitting on the ground.

Tao got up and wiped the blood from his lip. "Master are you ok?" Krillin asked. "Yes Krillin, but i fear that we are greatly outmatched. Have you signaled for the others." "Yes."

"What are you two whispering about!" Bulma shouted with an evil look in her eye. "Well no matter you will both be dead very soon." Kakarot began to walk towards Krillin and Tao. "Well weaklings, any last words?" He said as he cracked his knuckles. Tao looked at Krillin. "Can you sense his power?" Krillin nodded. "Y-Yeah, how has he gotten so much stronger?" He said to him self. Suddenly Kakarot jumped into the air aiming straight towards Krillin, when a yellow energy beam halted his advance.

"Not so fast monster!" Tien shouted who was flying above with Chi Chi. They both landed beside Tao and Krillin. "Man what took you guys so long?" Krillin asked. "Hey, were here now no need to worry." Tien said as he stepped forwards. "And i like these odds."

**Alright end of chapter 32, i hope you enjoyed it =]. some major action coming up next time, but for now please review and let me know what you think =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 250**

**Bulma - 220**

**Krillin - 170**

**Chi Chi - 167**

**Tien - 179**

**Tao - 182**


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors notes: Chapter 33 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 33 decisive battle:**

Kakarot and Bulma stood in a face off against the remaining forces of Earths hero's, Tien, Tao, Krillin and Chi Chi. "I like these odds" Tien said as he punched his palm. Kakarot smiled. "Is that so? Well how about we get down to it." Bulma moved next to him. "I wouldn't be getting cocky now if i was you weakling."

"What you say!" Tien shouted. "Tien calm down we have to be careful about this, they are stronger than us." Tien backed off a little. "I'm getting sick of all this standing around. Lets just kill them." Bulma said growing more impatient. Kakarot took a fighting position. "Come on then lets have some fun!" He shouted as he quickly launched at Chi Chi and Tao. "Well if you insist." Bulma said before she quickly pounced at Tien and Krillin.

Kakarot flew in backhanding Chi Chi right in the face knocking her to the ground. "Chi Chi!" Tao shouted as he watched. "Dont worry its your turn next!" Bulma jumped right into a full scale battle, as both Krillin and Tien were both fully prepared for combat. She started with a solid round house to Tiens head but he blocked it with his forearm, quickly closing the gap he rushed in with a right hook. Bulma was just able to escape the fist that sailed past her chin by center meters. Quickly she back flipped to get some distance but Krillin appeared behind her throwing a barrage of punches and kicks.

Kakarot and Tao were exchanging blows one after the other, although Kakarot was dealing a lot more damage. "Haha! Whats the matter weakling that all you've got!?" Kakarot said as he quickly slammed a solid punch into Taos face knocking him back. "I thought you might do better than this, but never mind." Kakarot jumped in slamming his foot into Taos face sending him flying through the air and slamming into the ground hard.

"You monster!" Chi Chi screamed as she charged in at Kakarot. The young girl slipped over at the last second throwing a spinning side kick aimed for Kakarots face, which he dodged with ease. "Come now little girl, do you really want to die like your father." This hit Chi Chi harder than any punch or kick. "SHUT UPP!" She screamed in a fit of rage as she charged in with everything she had.

Meanwhile Bulma was facing off against Tien and Krillin. Krillin was throwing a barrage of punches and kicks aimed at Bulma. She did her best to counter attack but suddenly Tien jumped in to also throwing his own barrage of attacks at the female saiyan. Krillin made a kick past her guard that landed hard at her ribs, this gave Tien the chance to smash a powerful punch right into her face knocking her a good 10 meters. "Blast you humans!" Bulma shouted as she began to power up. "Now I've had it! Prepare to die!" Bulma screamed as her power began to form a shock wave of pressure. "Man shes really pissed now!" Krillin said as he was using his hand to shade his eyes form the light that Bulma was unleashing. "We have to finish this fast, before she has finished powering up!" Tien shouted. Both Earthlings nodded at each other as they both took off in opposite directions.

Bulma was still busy powering up but she was still keeping an eye on her opponents. She watched as they both flew towards her on each side. Bulma was taken by complete surprise as Tien attacked from her right, while Krillin attacked from her left. She struggled to defend herself even with the small power up. Tien was attacking all out not holding anything back. He quickly slammed a hard punch into her face and followed up with a second one. Krillin did the same but slammed a solid round house to her ribs doubling her over. "NOW!" Tien cried. Both of them jumped back and began to charge their most powerful attacks. "This is the end for you monster!" They both shouted. "KAMAHAMAHAA!" "TRI BEAM!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Chi Chi screamed as she was still trying to attack Kakarot. "Well by all means please try your best." He said as he mocked her. Kakarot took a moment to see what Bulma was doing when he noticed that she was getting beaten. "No. Looks like i will have to finish this quicker than i thought." He grabbed Chi Chis fist snapping it quickly her slammed a punch into the girls face breaking her nose. Kakarot then tossed her up into the air, the young saiyan jumped up following her. He slammed his knee into her body causing her to scream, Kakarot then grabbed her by the hair and started to fly towards the ground at full speed. He slammed her into the ground as hard as he could, breaking a few bones on impact Chi Chi screamed in pain. Kakarot landed about 10 ft away from her broken and battered body. "Time to die girl." He said as he raised his hand.

Kakarot unleashed a large energy blast strong enough to completely destroy her. Chi Chi watched as her doom traveled towards her at lighting speeds. Suddenly a shadow appeared infront of her with his arms spread out. The blast connected with the shadow and exploded with a huge shock wave. After the smoke had cleared Chi Chi looked up at her Savior. It was no other than mercenary Tao, "I-i'm s-sorry." He spoke as he fell to the ground dead. Chi Chi was in two much pain and now shock to even speak, instead she just passed out next to the burnt crisp body of Tao.

"KAMAHAMAHAA!" "TRI BEAM!" Both humans fired their most powerful attacks at Bulma, who was in no condition to dodge or block the attacks. "Look out!" A voice came from behind as Kakarot punched Bulma in the face knocking her out of the way. Kakarot quickly crossed his arms over his head and then back out again shouting. "Explosive wave!" Both blasts connected with Kakarot with a fierce explosion, that echoed over the planet. Krillin and Tien were both panting and out of breath, "Did we get her?" Krillin said as he landed on the ground. Tien remained silent still waiting for the smoke and debris to clear. Suddenly Tien was struck from behind with a powerful shot, sending him flying across the ground landing net to Krillin. "Tien!" Krillin shouted as his friend was lying on the ground.

Tien managed to stand up, but only just. "I'm o-ok Krillin." He said holding his arm, which had taken a lot of damage. As the smoke cleared Bulma was standing looking very tired and battle damaged. "What n-no way! How did she survive our attack?!" Krillin shouted. Tien pointed towards another figure. "Look!" Kakarot was knelt down on one knee, he had taken the full force of both blasts, it had taken a lot out of him but he had survived. Now he was pretty battered and had used a lot of energy. his black tank top had been completely ripped off and his trouser legs had holes in them. his body had cuts and bruises all over it, but never the less he stood back up. "S-so, is that all you've got?"

"What are these saiyans made out of!?" Tien shouted in rage. "We hit them with everything we had and he still manages to taunt us. I've had enough. You took my Master, you killed my best friend! I will not let you kill anyone else". Tien raised his good arm. "I was saving this for a situation just like this one." A bright yellow energy started to glow in his hand. "Now taste the full force of my Final Tri Beam!"

Suddenly Krillins face was filled with worry. "No! Tien if you do that you will die!" "Take this! Final Tri Beam!" Tien Shouted as he raised his arm, focusing all of his energy into it. "DIE!" Tien shouted as he fired the powerful energy blast. "No, TIEN!" Krillin shouted but was to late. The blast had been fired, and it was head right for Kakarot. He had no energy left to defend him self with, "Oh shit!" Kakarot shouted as he watched the blast headed right for him. He crossed his arms over his head to protect him self.

Bulma watched as the blast was aimed right for kakarot. "No if that hits him thats it, its all over." She thought to her self. before she even knew what she was doing, her legs began to move as she started to sprint, faster than she had even sprinted in her life. She dived right infront of Kakarot, whose eyes opened wide as he watched her step infront of the blast. "No Bulma dont!" He screamed. But it was to late, His voice was cut out by the intense crackling of the energy blast. "NOOO!" He screamed as the blast hit Bulma dead center, the power of the blast was massive creating a huge shock wave and explosion to go with it.

Tien was panting hard now, having put the last of his energy into the blast. Krillin ran over to him "Tien you did it!" Tien smiled as the smoke cleared and there was no signs of the bodies. The three eyed man smiled as he dropped to the floor. Krillin quickly checked for a pulse to see if he was alive. "He made it! But only just, i have to get him help." Krillin then remembered about Chi Chi and Tao. "Oh no! if that Kakarot had time to help that women then he must have killed them. The bold monk turned around to look for them.

He caught sight of them both and ran over to see if they were alive. He already knew that Tao was dead for the look of his body. He checked Chi Chis pulse to make sure. "S-shes alive!" The monk danced around in joy as his fellow student was still alive and kicking. "Right ii have to take them both to a safe place and quick. What was that place that Master Tao called again. Koorons tower? No that's not it, but it was something like that, i had better take them there." With that said Krillin picked Chi Chi up and tossed her over one shoulder. he then walked over to Tien, grabbing him by his belt he lifted off into the air and began to fly away very slowly.

Not 200 meters away both Kakarot and Bulma led in a heap, both battered, bloody and bruised. Bulma was looking worse for ware as she had taken the full force of Tiens final Tri beam attack. Kakarot however managed to sit up, but only just. "B-Bulma... Shit. I-I have to H-help her." Kakarot mumbled as he tried to stand up. he fell back down on his back. "Shit, its no use. I cant get up. I must of broken my leg." Kakarot looked into the dark blue sky. "We must have been here a while" He thought to him self. But his thoughts were cut short as his stomach started to growl. "Oh you have to be fucking kidding me."

**End of chapter 33 hope you enjoyed it and i hope it was intense enough for you guys. anyway leave me a review and let me know what you think =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 250 - full power energy wave - 250 - after battle damage - 180**

**Bulma - 220 - after battle damage - 160**

**Krillin - 170 - Kamehameha - 240 **

**Chi Chi - 167 - enraged - 180**

**Tien - 179 - Tri beam - 250 - Final Tri beam - 300**

**Tao - 182 - after damage - 140 **


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors notes: Chapter 34 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to every one that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy! Now we move onto the king Piccolo saga =]**

**Chapter 34 King Piccolo:** Another year had pasted since that day. A day of hell, pain, suffering and yet a small pleasure for our young saiyan. "Shit i have to move." Kakarot said. He led on his back battered and bloody, his body was covered in bruises and dry blood. His left leg was broken along with three of his ribs and right forearm. The young saiyan looked over at his fallen comrade. Bulma lay their out cold covered in her own blood. She had taken a massive amount of damage from Tiens final Tri beam. "I have to save her. I-I have to move.. Must. Get. Up!" Kakarot said as he forced his broken body to move. "ARGHH!" He let out a scream of pain as he stood upright, Kakarot began to take baby steps forwards each step felt like he had walked 10 miles already. "You saved me once. So.. So this time, I'll save you." Kakarot took another step forwards on his broken leg.

He fell to the ground as his leg gave in on him. "Ahhh!" Kakarot yelled out in pain. His leg now even worse for trying to walk on it. He started to drag him self towards Bulma using his good arm. When Kakarot arrived next to Bulmas body he examined her wounds. She had fresh burns on her arms and chest, her left arm looked to be broken along with many other bones. She was breathing, but only just.

Kakarot looked at her face, her soft cherry lips were completely undamaged. To Kakarot they looked so beautiful, the young saiyan leaned in to look just a little closer all at the same time his mind was going crazy at the thought of what was happening. He was now a breath away, a mere center meter away from her lips. The thought echoed across his mind. "Bulma" He spoke softly as he placed his lips against hers.

DB~

Somehow Krillin had made it to Korin's tower and climbed it. The young monk had been given the senzu bean which he used to heal him self and his friends. They had come a long way as they had completed their training with master Korin and drank the Sacred Water. After they had masted Korins arts they were summoned to climb up to the look out and seek training from Kami. The guardian of Earth.

DB~

Somehow Kakarot had managed to save Bulma from death and healed her wounds. Both saiyans had recovered from their injuries and become even stronger. Kakarot had tried to forget what happened that day, but every time her tried he just ended up thinking about it more. "God damn it why did i do something like that?" He said to him self. Kakarot was sat atop a half destroyed building, "Hey Kakarot come help me kill the last of these humans!" Bulma shouted snapping Kakarot out of his little daydream. "Yeah ok!" Kakarot said as he stood up. "Well looks like its time to get back to fun.

Another year had passed for the two saiyans and now they had almost completed their mission to destroy all life forms on the planet. Both Kakarot and Bulma had been busy destroying the remaining forces of the humans army's. Now there was only one last force that could stand a chance against them. Or so they thought. In the deep crust of the Earth, their was a sealed rice cooker. But as the earths crust was shifted due to the explosions above (Caused by the saiyans) The rice cooker was freed from its small prison and fell. When the rice cooker landed the top part popped open, suddenly a bright green light ecaped from the cooker and formed into an old green alien. He wore dark blue robes with a kanji for demon on them. The green demon looked at his own hands and smiled. "Finally... I am free!"

Krillin, Tien and Chi Chi were up above on Kamis lookout training for their next and most likely final battle with the saiyans. They were being watched over by the Earths Grenadian Kami. Who was not of Earth its self. No he was an alien but had no memory of his home, he had come to love the Earth and rise to protect it. "Whats the matter Master?" Krillin asked sensing that his Master had become troubled. Kami had a worried look on his face. "Is it the saiyans?" Tien asked. "No it is not the saiyans. But i fear that it is something just as bad."

Meanwhile Kakarot and Bulma were sat stuffing their faces after a they had destroyed another group of human camps. Kakarot sat chomping on a huge leg of lamb, still he was thinking of what had happened between him and Bulma, although she didn't know he could not get the thought out of his head. Bulma sat down next to him. Kakarot slid over a little bit. Bulma took no notice of this and carried on eating.

"Hey Kakarot." Bulma said startling the young saiyan a bit. "What?" Kakarot said. "Well i was just thinking, ya know. After the battle with the humans. How exactly did you manage to save me in your condition?" Kakarot was a bit taken off by this, she had never asked how he had saved her. She had only thanked him like any saiyan did. With a punch in the arm and a spar. "Well." Kakarot began to say but was interrupted.

Suddenly a strange green monster flew down landing right in front of the two saiyans. Bulma and Kakarot look at each other in confusion. "What the hell is that?" Bulma was the first to say. Kakarot how ever just carried on eating. The green monster walked forwards. "So are you two the ones who did this?" Bulma smiled getting up. "Whats it to you?" The green monster started to chuckle. "Well if you two did this you must be strong. Please allow me to introduce my self. My name is Tambourine and i am a servant of the great King Piccolo." The green monster had the shape of a man but had green scaly skin, his face looked a little bit like a fish and he had two large wings on his back. He wore black pants and blue shoes. "So then my new friends, tell me are you ready to die?"

Bulma started laughing as she crossed her arms. "Oh I'm sorry was that a threat?" She mocked. Tambourine was not impressed. "Well then, how about we let actions speak louder than words!" He quickly charged in swinging his leg up as a kick aimed for the back of Bulmas neck. Bulma raised her forearm and easily blocked the attack. Tambourine quickly attacked with a barrage of punches and kicked trying to gain the upper hand. Bulma however was not impressed at all as she blocked each one pf the attacks with out breaking a sweet. She quickly slammed a punch into Tambourines stomach doubling him over with the force. The green monster spat up purple blood. "H-How?" He was in shock at how strong his opponent was. "Oh I'm sorry was that to much for you. Here let me make it better." Bulma slammed her elbow down to the back of his neck smashing him into the ground below. She stepped on his head. "Now how about you tell us about this King Piccolo?"

"What do you mean master? your saying that this demons is your other half and that he has escaped?" Tien said. Kami on the other hand said nothing. He only nodded. "Then we have to stop him to?" Chi Chi asked. Kami turned to his students. "For now i want you to carry on with your training. We shall see how things play out."

DB~

Bulma had tortured Tambourine until he gave them the information about the demon Piccolo. "Now wasn't that easy. I dont know why you made it so hard for your self. Bulma said as she pulled her fist out from his guts allowing them to spray all over the floor. The green monster dropped down dead in a pool of his own insides before Bulma destroyed him with an energy blast. "So what do you think? Should we pay a visit to this Piccolo?" Bulma asked. Kakarot was still sat down thinking about what they should do. "Do you even have to ask." Kakarot said as he stood up. Bulma smiled and both of them flew off in the direction that Tambourine had told them.

Both saiyans landed out side of the half destroyed castle like Tambourine had told them about. "Well at least he didn't lie." Bulma said with a smile. She then walked up to the castle gates and knocked. "Helloo! Is anybody home?!" She shouted. Kakarot looked at her strangely. "What are you doing?" He asked. Bulma turned to look at him placing her hands on her hips. "I'm seeing if anybodies home." Kakarot just slapped his forehead. "This is how you see if anybody is home woman." He raised his hand and let off a blast of energy that completely destroyed the castle gates and wall. Bulma whistled. "Yep that'll do it." Both saiyans walked in through the smoke heading towards what looked like the main hall.

Once they arrive their they could see a massive green alien looking thing sat in the throne with two other green looking creature standing on each side of him. "Well what do we have here?" The massive green man sitting in the throne said. "Drum, Cymbal please entertain our guests." Both of the monsters jumped forwards heading right for Kakarot and Bulma. One was a big fat green thing with blue pants and a orange cloth rapped around his waist. The other Cymbal was a muscular dragon shaped being with two large wings, he flew right for Bulma.

Both saiyans didn't even bat an eyelid as both monsters headed right for them. Kakarot slapped his head forwards chopping the fat one, Drum in half. While Bulma punched Cymbal hard in the face killing him on impact as his spin snapped due to the force of the punch. Piccolo was not happy as he rose from his throne. "You dare to kill my children!" He shouted. Bulma and Kakarot stopped not 10 feet away from the massive demon. "How about we kill you next?" Kakarot said with a smile. The demon knew he was out matched. "So what have you come for?" He spoke. Kakarot walked up to him and sat on the throne. "Well you see, one of your so called sons. Well he attacked us earlier on today. and well he said that you were strong, soo we decided to check you out for our selves. After all it is our mission to wipe out all lifeforms on this planet." Piccolo slowly stepped away for him step by step trying to get further and further away. "So. I presume you are here to kill me then."

This time Bulma walked forwards sitting on the arm rest of the throne. "Well yes and here we are." It was silent for a moment when suddenly Piccolo shot out two eye beams one aimed for Kakarot and the other aimed for Bulma. Taken by surprise the beams connected with both of their chests, not doing any real damage but it was enough for Piccolo to fly off as fast as he could. Kakarot looked at Bulma. "Well looks like we messed that one up." Bulma brushed her boobs off, which Kakarot took note of. "Come on lets go after him and just kill him." Kakarot shuck his head. "No we can wait for a bit after all we still have humans to kill for now, we can save him for later."

Piccolo flew as fast as he could to try and escape not sure if they were following him. "Blast it! I the great King Piccolo forced to run away like a dog with my tail between my legs. I will make them pay. But their is only one way and i dont like it one bit." Piccolo flew off high into the sky above the clouds, closing his eyes to use his senses he locked onto his target.

Alright then that's the end of chapter 34 hope it was to your liking. Now i have something special planned for the next chapters see if you can guess what it is. Please leave a review and let me know what you think =]

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 400**

**Bulma - 360**

**Krillin - after training with Kami ?**

**Chi Chi - after training with Kami ?**

**Tien - after training with Kami ?**

**Kami - 230**

**Piccolo - 260**

**Drum - 170**

**Cymbal - 180**

**tambourine - 160**


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors notes: Chapter 35 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy! Now we move onto the king Piccolo saga =]**

**Chapter 35 Reunited as one:**

"What! He's coming here?" Tien shouted. Kami nodded. "Yes now i don't want you to do anything let us see what he wants first." Tien, Krillin and Chi Chi all waited for the evil King Piccolo to arrive. "I have a bad feeling about this." Krillin said. "Yeah me to." Chi Chi said. King Piccolo forced to retreat from the saiyans, Kakarot and Bulma had only one option left, to reunite with Kami and become one again.

The demon flew swiftly headed straight for Kamis lookout; in the distance he could already see that they were awaiting his arrival. "Ah excellent I just love a good ordnance." He said to himself as he came closer to the lookout. He landed smoothly a good 10ft away from the humans and his other half. "So we meet again Piccolo." Kami said grasping his walking stick. "Spare me the theatrics. I came here for one thing and one thing only. I want you to fuse with me."

The Earthlings gasped in shock at what the demon just said. "So what say you?" Piccolo said awaiting his answer. Kami closed his eyes and began to think hard. "We don't have time to sit and think about this. Those saiyans are running amok of my world and if we do nothing they will kill us all." Tien and Krillin stepped forwards. "Don't listen to him master we can stop them, with your training." He was cut off by King Piccolos laugh. "Oh I'm sorry. Do you really think you are a match for them? Please spare me."

"Our only hope of stopping them is to fuse back together as one. We are too old now to make a difference apart. But together we can destroy them!" Kami was still thinking hard about the matter when Mr Popo stepped forwards. Up until now he had kept quite but now he was ready to speak his mind. "Kami... You must fuse with him." Everyone was in shock at what the small black genie had said. "Please Kami. You must fuse and stop the saiyans. Stop them before they destroy everything!"

Kami raised his hand for silence. "Tell me Piccolo, why you wish to fuse so badly. What is in it for you?" Piccolo was starting to get mad now, he formed fists with his hands and a vain appeared on his forehead below his antenna. "Are you a fool?! I already told you if we do not fuse together then this whole planet is doomed. And i will not have someone else rule it instead of me; I still have plans for this mud ball. Besides we separated once who's to say we can't do it again?"

Kami nodded. "So be it. I will fuse with you, but on one condition and one condition only." Piccolo nodded. "What is it?!" Kami closed his eyes. "We shall use my body for the fusion as I still have my youth and have not been trapped for the last 300 years in a rice cooker." Piccolo crossed his arms and nodded. "Fine then it's done. Let's get on with it."

Piccolo walked forwards and extended his hand. Kami gave his walking stick to Mr Popo. "Good bye, my old friend." Mr Popo shed a tear from his left eye as he took the stick from his master. Kami walked over to his students. "Now Krillin, Tien, Chi Chi. I want you all to continue your training under Mr Popo, for if we fail the mantel will pass to you." They all nodded and Krillin even tried not to cry as his watched his third master walk towards the demon king Piccolo. "Are you ready Piccolo?" Kami asked. The vain appeared on his forehead again. "Of course I'm ready, that's why I'm standing with my bloody arm extended like this you fool!" Kami nodded and stepped forwards as he two extended his arm gripping Piccolos.

A bright light suddenly enveloped the two beings blinding all those who tried to look. Once the light died down there was only one who now stood in the place of two. This new being looked to be a mix of the two that had fused into one, he looked to be much more youthful as his skin was young and fresh. His muscles had pumped up and he stood at around 7ft tall. This new warrior lowered his hands to his sides and smiled at everyone looking at him. Mr Popo stepped forwards. "Kami... is that you?" He asked the new being.

"Kami... I was once called that... And Piccolo to it seems." Krillin walked forwards. "What should we call you then?" He asked. The being closed his eyes and started to think. "I have long since forgotten my name, but for now you may call me Ares." Everybody nodded in surprise at the choice of name for the new being that stood before them. "Now I must leave to deal with the threat to the Earth. If i do not return then it will be up to you to protect the Earth in my place." Tien stepped forwards. "Let us help you together we can destroy them and win!" Ares looked down at Tien and shuck his head. "No you will only slow me down; you must stay here and continue your training. Fair for now my friends."

Ares shot off into the sky and began flying at lighting fast speeds towards where he could sense the two saiyans. "With my new power i should be more than enough to defeat them, but i wonder... No I cannot sense any form of good will towards this planet or its people. They must be destroyed."

DB~

Kakarot and Bulma had moved on from the castle they had meet king Piccolo and moved towards more human civilization. The screams of hundreds could be heard for miles as Kakarot and Bulma massacred them one by one. Blast after blast, kill after kill, the endless murder and slaughter was not enough for Kakarot. No he wished for a challenge at first he found it fun to show his power to those who are weaker than him. But now he grew tired of it. He wished for a real challenge a true test of his saiyans blood. Little did he know sometimes wishes come true.

"Alright that's the last of them!" Bulma said as she wiped the blood of her hands. Kakarot was leaning against a wall of concrete with his arms crossed. "What's the matter with you?" Bulma asked. Kakarot just shrugged. "Nothing is the matter why do you ask?" He replied. Bulma walked up to him with her hands on her hips. "Now Kakarot, if you tell me whats the matter I'll give you a kiss." Kakarot was taken off guard by this as blushed a bit, he pushed his self off the wall and started to walk away. "Don't play games with me Bulma I'm not in the mood."

Bulmas expression hardened. "Is that so?" The female saiyans quickly jumped behind him grabbing his arm and pinning him to the floor. "W-What the hell are you doing?!" Kakarot yelled whilst he was pinned to the ground with Bulma sat on top of him. "I'm not moving until you tell me what the matter is." Kakarot sighed. "Alright fine i give. I just grow tired of all this killing weaklings; I need a real fight, a real challenge!" Bulma smiled and let go of his arm and getting off him. As Kakarot got up he turned around to face Bulma but as he did.

She quickly planted a kiss on his lips. For Kakarot time stood still for that small amount of time it felt like an eternity. The feeling of her cherry soft lips against his, her warm breath tickling his face it was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. Bulma pulled back and smiled. "See i told you i would give you a kiss if you told me what the matter was." She said with a cheeky wink. Kakarot was still red in the face with his eyes wide open. He was no longer a boy but a saiyans of 16; his hormones were raging as the pheromones took over his senses. "B-Bulma." He stuttered as he struggled to get his words out. "I-I've..." Suddenly he was cut off as a shadow from above caught his attention.

Kakarot grabbed Bulma and moved her to his side. "Who are you?!" He shouted up towards the shadow. The shadow floated down to the ground and landed about 5 meters away for the two saiyans. "I am Ares. And i have come to put a stop to your chaos." Kakarot was really pissed now, this green bastard had just interrupted something that Kakarot did not want to be interrupted. "Well is that so?" Bulma said stepping out. "I'd like to see you try green man!" She said as she launched towards him "DIE!" She screamed as she focused her energy into the palm of her hand delivering a swift chop to Ares neck.

However Ares grabbed Bulmas wrist halting her attack. "W-What in the how did you?!" Bulma shouted. Ares however did not let go of her wrist. "This is for all the people you have killed!" He quickly shot a powerful punch right into Bulmas ribs breaking them on impact. Bulma let out a scream and coughed up some blood but Ares was not finished their. He quickly spun her around by her arm letting her go tossing her into the air at high speed. Bulma was flipping and tossing all over the place but managed to regain control. "Why you, I'll kill you for this!" She screamed. Ares however was gone completely out of sight. Even Kakarot had lost sight of him, "Where in the hell did he go!" Bulma shouted.

"Shit Bulma watch out!" Kakarot shouted to her but was too late. Ares grabbed her by her hair and flew down to the Earth at lightning speed slamming her face into the unforgiving ground. "No Bulma!" Kakarot screamed as he charged at Ares who still had hole of Bulmas head. Kakarot dived in throwing a series of punches and kicks none of which connected. "Who the hell is this guy?" Kakarot thought to himself. Suddenly Ares slammed a side kick into Kakarots stomach sending him flying; he quickly recovered by flipping backwards catching his hands on the ground skidding along it. "Man this guy's tough, looks like my wish has come true."

"I have to get him away from Bulma before he does some real damage to her." Kakarot thought to himself. The young saiyans quickly charged in towards Ares at full speed, at the last second he unleashed a small blast of Ki at the ground beneath Ares. This caused smoke and debris to kick up blinding Ares vision, Kakarot taking advantage of this quickly slid in under kicking upwards towards Ares stomach. But Ares simply blocked the attack grabbing a hold of Kakarots leg and tossed him into the air.

Kakarot caught himself mid air watching as Ares was still stood above Bulma with his foot placed on her back holding her to the ground. "That bastard he must be able to sense energy like those other humans. Blast it now I'm gonna have to come up with a whole new ball game." Ares watched his opponent while he kept his foot on the girl. Bulma was getting pissed now, "Hey getyour foot of me and fight like a man!" She screamed as she tried to kick her legs at him. Ares looked at her and nodded. "So be it." He removed his foot and planted it right into her ribs cage kicking her with enough force to lift her off the ground sending her flying into a half destroyed building. "Bulma! You bastard you'll pay for that!"

Ares stood there on the ground watching Kakarot was he floated above trying to plot his next attack. "Now do you understand what it is like to feel powerless do you understand the horror of facing such an opponent?" Kakarot smiled and started to laugh. "Hahaha. I don't know if you know about us saiyans but for us. This kind of situation is what we lust for! Now come on and attack me so i can kick your green ass back into the hole you crawled up from!" Ares closed his eyes and smiled. "Perhaps in another universe you would of made a great hero." Ares looked up into the sky, reaching over his head he removed the white cloak he had been wearing the whole time to reveal his dark blue robes with the kanji for saviour on his front and back. The white cloak crashed into the ground with a heavy thud, Kakarot watched as he removed his cloak. "Well he wears weighted clothing as well, man this is going to be one hell of a battle."

**Alright sorry to stop it there but i just had to otherwise i would of just gone on and on. But i have to save it for next chapter anyway hope you enjoyed it leave a review and let me know what you think and thanks for reading =]**

**Power levels **

**Kakarot - 400**

**Bulma - 360**

**Krillin - after training with Kami?**

**Chi Chi - after training with Kami?**

**Tien - after training with Kami?**

**Kami - 230**

**Piccolo – 260**

**Ares or nameless Namek- 730**


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors notes: Chapter 36 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy! Now we move onto the king Piccolo saga =]**

**Chapter 36 Pure rage:**

There he was in the most exciting battle of his life facing off against a being that was twice as strong as he or Bulma and he knew it. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against this green being who called himself Ares, he knew that he was most likely going to die in this battle. But he didn't care that didn't stop him. He was a saiyans and Saiyans never ran from a battle no matter how much they were outer number or outmatched. "Saiyans don't run!" Kakarot shouted at himself. "They never give up! I. Never give up!" Kakarot began to focus his power. "I will not lose this battle I will fight to the end like a true warrior!" A bright purple aura enveloped Kakarot as his energy became visible. "AARRGGHHHHHH!" He began to shout as his energy began to radiate off of him.

Ares stood and watched as the saiyans began to power up with all of his soul. "It truly is a shame to kill you. You could of been a great warrior some day, but you have chosen the path of destruction, and for that i must stop you." Ares started to levitate off the ground. "Prepare to die!" Kakarot shouted. Ares charged in at full speed catching Kakarot off guard, the Namek slammed his fist into the young saiyans face starting the epic battle of the two most powerful beings on the planet.

Kakarot quickly shot back with his own punch which was block by Ares as he delivered another punch this time to Kakarots gut. The young saiyans let out a grunt of pain as he spat out blood from the force of the punch, he was completely off guard allowing Ares to slam his knee into his face. Kakarot was struck in the face with an almighty knee with enough force to destroy a skyscraper. But he did not back down. He tried to regain to posture but was unsuccessful as Ares grabbed him by the hair. Ares then slammed his fist into Kakarots face again and again and again. So much so that Kakarot could no longer even defend himself.

Ares stopped noticing that the young saiyans had stopped moving. His face was covered in blood as he had been repeatedly struck there. "So this is all you had. What a shame." Are said, but as he let go of Kakarot he quickly spun around slamming a side kick into Ares ribs. "Argh!" Ares grunted as he was took by surprise. "So you still have some fight left in you. "Kakarot wiped the blood from his face with his arm and spat out a tooth. "You should never let down your guard." Ares smiled. "I shall remember that next time." He raised his hand ready to unleash a powerful energy wave at Kakarot, when suddenly his flipped over only just avoiding a massive dark purple energy wave that was aimed right at him.

Kakarot turned to look at his saviour that was none other than Bulma. "Do i have to save your ass again Kakarot?!" She shouted at him. Ares landed back down on the ground. "So you can still mover after i broke the majority of your ribs?" Bulma spat out blood, "Ha you think a weak kick like that would be enough to count me out!" In truth Bulma was badly hurt and was only trying to sound tough. Ares smiled, "Shall we put that to the test girl?" Kakarot flew down charging right for him, "Your fight is with me green man!" Ares moved to the side extending his arm closeling Kakarot and slamming him into the ground.

Quickly Bulma charged in firing small energy blasts which Ares blocked with ease. Her aim though was not to do damage but to distract him from Kakarot who now had a perfect opening. Quickly he rolled over raising his leg he slammed his foot right in-between Ares legs. Ares however was unaffected by this as he stepped on Kakarots chest. Bulmas eyes opened wide, "How in the hell did that not hurt him?" She said to herself.

Ares looked down at Kakarot and extended his palm. "That was a good try. But on my world we have no gender and no need for reproductive organs." A bright yellow energy ball started to form in his hand. "Fair well young sai." He was cut off as Bulma quickly slammed a knee into the side of his head. Connecting with his temple it knocked him off balance and his energy blast missed Kakarot shooting off into the distance and causing a huge explosion. Kakarot quickly rolled getting up, "NOW!" He shouted as Ares was off hurt and off balance. Kakarot and Bulma quickly jumped in throwing whatever attacks they could think off at the Namek, Kakarot slammed a hard front kick into his gut and followed up with a solid uppercut knocking him up into the air.

Bulma quickly appeared behind him slamming her foot into the side of his head knocking him back towards Kakarot, who then slammed an open palm strike into his abdomen. Suddenly a bright purple energy ball formed in his hand and exploded on Ares's sending him crashing into the Earth. "Now this is it, give it everything you have!" Kakarot shouted to Bulma who understood what he said before he even said it. "Final End Wave!" "Destructive Doom!" Both saiyans unleashed their most powerful attacks right at Ares who was still led in a heap in the ground.

Both the attacks connected with their target and exploded on impact. The explosion was massive a huge mushroom cloud formed and the shockwave levelled the whole destroyed city they were fighting in. Kakarot and Bulma were both knocked back by the impact and force of their combined attacks, Bulma landed hard on the ground while Kakarot was able to land on his knees.

As the dust settled Kakarot and Bulma rose to see the result of their efforts, a huge crater sat in the Earth where both the saiyans attacks had hit. "D-did we get him?" Bulma asked while she clutched her ribs. "I don't know." Kakarot replied. The smoke began to clear and the late evening wing howled as it blew across the now levelled battle felid.

"I think we did it, I think we actually killed him." Kakarot said a smile forming on his face. Bulma smiled to. "Well that was one hell of a battle I don't even know how we managed to survive that one." Bulma was cut off as suddenly form the crater Ares raised. "N-No we hit him with everything we had!" Kakarot shouted. Ares was hurt but not badly, his clothes had been torn and he had a though scratches and cuts. "Sorry to disappoint you but as I said I cannot let you live to destroy the Earth." Suddenly Ares shot forwards and using a knife hand attack he pierced straight through Bulmas body.

Kakarot watched in slow motion as Ares shot forwards like a speeding bullet, his hand was extended and infused with energy. Kakarot watched as it pierced through Bulma, he watched as her blood. Bulmas blood flowed out onto the ground. "NNNOOOOOOO!" Kakarot screamed at the top of his lungs, the young saiyan suddenly erupted with rage. Never before had he felt so angry like a part of his life had been taken from him.

Are turned to look at Kakarot who was now in covered in an aura of pure hatred. "Now do you understand how everyone on this planet you killed felt as you murdered their friends and family. Do you understand the pain and hate your actions have caused?" "SHUT UPP!" Kakarot screamed as he charged in like a mad man, throwing punches and kicks in every direction hope that just one would connect. Ares however still had more than enough power to deal with the saiyan. Ares blocked and dodged each one of Kakarots attacks and finally countered with his own side kick causing Kakarot to fly through the air.

Kakarot hit the ground hard sliding across it until the friction caused him to stop. Kakarot now new he had no chance of winning, he knew that both he and Bulma were finished and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Kakarot turned his head fate had somehow allowed him to land right next to Bulma. "B-Bulma… I'm sorry." He said as he took Bulmas hand in his. Bulma turned her own head she was still alive for the moment fighting death that was trying to take her.

"It's ok Kakarot. We tried our best but in the end." Bulma started to cough up blood. "I-I n the end we were outclassed." Are watched as both the saiyans said their last words to each other. He began to walk over to them, step by step he approached ready to deliver the final blow and clam justice for the people of Earth.

Bulma coughed up more blood. "I think my time is coming to an end." She said. Kakarots eyes opened a bit wider. "N-No you can't die, we can't die. There has to be another way!" Bulma shuck her head. "No… This is it; we have no chance of beating him now." Bulma had somehow accepted her doom. It was if the gods were punishing them for all of the evil they had committed. She looked into the sky for one last look at blue she was born under. "It's dark…" Bulma said as she realised that the sun had set already.

Suddenly she caught site of something. Something that was the ultimate blessing. The full moon in all its glory sat there in the sky this whole time just daring them to look. The gods had given them a fighting chance; they had allowed this moment to happen. Bulma stared at it for a short moment trying to let the blutz rays hit her fully. Are had now reached them and he was ready to end it. "Any last words before I send you to the next world?" He spoke. Kakarot looked at him. "Yeah I do actually." The young saiyan said, he suddenly spat at him hitting his chest with the spit. "So be it." Ares spoke as he reached down and picked Kakarot up by the throat. He raised his other hand and shot an energy blast at Bulma. Kakarot knew at this range she was dead and that he was next.

"But as the smoke around Bulma settled she was in fact not dead. No her body was beginning to transform and it had already began. "W-What is this?" Area spoke. Kakarot managed to turn his head just enough to see what was happing. They young saiyan smiled and looked up into the sky at the moon himself. "I-It's over f-for you now… BUDDY!" Kakarot spoke. Ares was suddenly force to let go and jump backwards away for the saiyan as something about them began to chance. Ares watched in horror as Bulma and Kakarot started their transformation, first their eyes turned a blood red and their chests began to pound. Suddenly their muscles bulked inhumanly and their power started to triple. "N-no… How are they doing this?!" Ares shouted as he now began to realize just how out matched he was about to become.

Kakarot and Bulma started to grow in size, hair began to form all over their body and their mouth formed into snouts. Their hands and feet turned into that of apes and their clothes began to rip and tear at the chance. "ROOAARRRRRRR!" Both great apes roared at the top of their lungs. Now two really monsters stood there towering in their place, both beating their chests and stomping on the ground. Ares was in shock at the horror that now stood before him. "No! What is this power?! It's unreal!" Suddenly one of the giant apes spotted Ares standing before them, the beast opened its mouth and let lose a huge purple energy wave. Ares was only just able to dodge the attack, but it came at a price.

The Nameks arm had been torn off and disintegrated by the blast. "I stand no chance against these creatures; I must retreat for now otherwise I shall die." Are said a loud, he quickly turned around and shot off as fast as he could. Although he did not expiate the huge creature to be able to keep up with him, they did and as they followed they left their path on destruction on the planet.

End of chapter 36 hope you enjoyed it. What a lucky escape for Kakarot and Bulma anyway leave a review and let me know what you guys think. And forgot to mention over 100 reviews! I can't believe it never thought this story would be so popular thank you so much to you guys for reading =]

Power levels

**Kakarot – 400 – great ape - 4000**

**Bulma – 360 – great ape - 3600**

**Ares or nameless Namek- 730 – without weights – 760 – damaged - 500**


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors notes: Chapter 37 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy! Now what will happen as Kakarot and Bulma have followed Ares? Let's find out!**

**Chapter 37 Destruction of the lookout. End of Humanity:**

Ares had arrived back at the looked out damaged and battle worn, his arm was missing, his clothes were torn and damaged and he himself looked like hell. It was still late in the night when he arrived back, Tien, Krillin and Chi Chi ran out to greet him as they sensed his power. "Ares what happen did you win?!" Krillin shouted. Tien looked at the tall Namek. "No, what happened to your arm did the saiyans do that to you?!" Ares was overwhelmed by all the questions that were thrown at him.

"Please we do not have time to talk about the matter. I was about to kill them when. Well they changed and they are now on their way here more powerful than ever. We have to escape otherwise we shall all be killed." Everyone was in shock at what Ares had said. "NO… How can that be I thought you were stronger than them?!" Krillin said. Ares suddenly started to growl and tensed up. "Arrgghhh!" Suddenly another arm shot out from the socket of the empty one. "What in the, you can grow your arm back?!" Chi Chi asked a bit grossed out.

"Please you must leave they will be here soon." Ares spoke. "What about you, are you coming?" Mr Popo asked. Ares stood there slight for a moment. "No I will try to distract them long enough for you to escape. It's up to you now. Now you must defeat them and save the world." Tien, Krillin and Chi Chi all stood there not believing what was happening. Here in front of them stood the most powerful being they had ever seen and even he was no match for the overwhelming power of the saiyans.

Suddenly a loud roar could be hear coming from below and a huge energy blast shot up hitting the side of the lookout completely destroying a good quarter of it. The ground beneath them began to shake and the stone slabs began to shift and crumble. "GO! You must leave now!" Ares commanded as he shot off down to face the mighty wrath of the saiyans. "Mr Popo come on we have to leave!" Krillin shouted. But the black genie didn't move, he simple stood there and watched as his life's work crumbled around him. "Mr POPO!" Krillin shouted. But it was too late; he was swallowed by another huge blast of energy that this time cracked the lookout in half.

Down below both Kakarot and Bulma were going mad in their great ape forms, Kakarot swung his fist into Korins tower again, this time crumbling the legendary tower down. Bulma was shooting energy blasts from her huge snout left, right and centre destroying anything they came in contact with. Ares could only watch the destruction of the tower and lookout. "This is my entire fault." He said to himself. "Now the only thing I can do is insure that they make it away safely." Ares launched down towards the saiyan apes at full speed. "ARRGGG!" He screamed as he began to charge two huge energy blasts in each hand. "TAKE THIS!" He shouted as he unleashed the blasts at each of the monsters, the blasts hit home and made a huge impact against the saiyan apes faces. "Did that get them?" Ares said to himself but as the smoke cleared the saiyans were only more enraged. Kakarot grabbed Ares with his huge hands and roared in his face.

Ares was taken back at the sheer power of the beast. "You truly would have made a great hero. But it seems that the gods had other plans for you." Kakarot started to squeeze as hard as he could completely crushing Ares in the palm of his hands. The beast roared in victory and started to pound on his chest unleashing energy blasts everywhere. For the rest of the night humanity was truly terrorised. No one could hide from the sheer terror and power of the beasts, as they travelled around the whole planet destroying everything in their wake no one was safe, no one could hide. No normal human that is. Now only three of the whole race remained on the barren planet.

DB~

The next day Kakarot and Bulma awoke to an empty mountain range; huge craters and gaping holes covered the land scape. Kakarot quickly shot up remembering what had happened before he transformed. "Bulma where are you?!" He looked around trying to find her searching everywhere close by. "Where could she be?" Kakarot said to himself still searching for Bulma. Suddenly Kakarot picked up on a sound, it was a quite sound but his saiyan hearing picked up on it. Quickly he ran to where it was coming from, he lifted the huge rocked that covered the noise.

There led on the ground with her arms stretched out wide butt naked led Bulma who was still fast asleep. Kakarot went red in the face straight away forgetting that their clothes had ripped when they transformed. "She's… Alive." He said to himself trying to figure out how she was not dead. "Hmm… The transformation and burst of power must have triggered her healing cells and regenerated quickly. Lucky for us that slug had a soft heart and avoided a killing blow. What a fool, now he's dead, a fitting end for anybody who messes with a saiyan." Kakarot said out loud.

Bulma opened her eyes and sat up, she started to stretch letting out a loud yarn. Kakarot turned around to look at her. "So you're alive." He spoke trying to seem like he didn't care. Bulma stood up and looked down. "What happened to my clothes?" Kakarot suddenly went red and turned around crossing his arm. "We transformed remember. And we killed the rest of the human race; can't you at least remember what you do in that form?" Bulma crossed he arms and rapped her tail around her waist. "No I can't I'm not as lucky as you it seems." She walked over to Kakarot and stood next to him. "We need to find some clothes." Kakarot nodded still red in the face a little bit. "Yep."

DB~

Krillin awoke as the light entered the cave that he, Tien and Chi Chi had retreated to for the night to escape the horror of the saiyans. The small monk walked outside to take a look at what had happened last night. "No…" The world he had once known was now in ruins. "Those monsters I won't let them get away with this!" Tien and Chi Chi followed him outside. They both had the same reaction "We have to stop them, we have to kill them!" Chi Chi said trying not to cry at the destruction of her home. "She's right. This is our home, this is our planet. They will pay for what they have done or I will die trying." Tien said as he clenched his fists.

Krillin nodded his head. "This time there will only be one group that leaves alive. The last humans flew off into the sky at full speed each one in a fit of rage at what the saiyans had done to their planet. This time they were going to put a stop to it once and for all.

DB~

Meanwhile Kakarot was busy trying to put on some black training pants and a red sash to go around it. He didn't bother with the top as he like to show off his muscles. Bulma put on a Black sports bra and a pair of black leggings that she had found. "Well this will have to do for now until we can find something else." Bulma said. Both saiyans walked out of the half destroyed clothes shop in a little town they had flown by. "I'm not to bothered about clothes at the moment I just hope we didn't kill all of the animals on this planet last night I'm starving." Bulma started to laugh, "Don't worry am sure there is still some left we should be able to hunt one down." Suddenly Bulma jumped backward avoiding a powerful flying kick from Chi Chi. Kakarot did the same but had to jump back on his hands two preforming a backwards handspring as Tien and Krillin both attacked him.

"Damn it our surprise attack failed!" Krillin shouted. Kakarot and Bulma smiled. "Well that sure was a close one, but look what the cat dragged in." Chi Chi stepped forwards raising her fist. "You're going to pay for what you have done to our planet!" Bulma smiled. "Oh please little girl and who's going to stop us, you? Hahaha, don't make me laugh!" Tien raised his finger. "I've had enough, Dodon ray!" He shouted as he fired a yellow beam of energy out from his finger.

Bulma batted the attack away with her hand and laughed. "Please is that all you've got?!" Suddenly Chi Chi slammed her foot into Bulmas face sending her flying a good 10m before she back flipped and landed on her feet. "That's more like it!" Chi Chi charged at Bulma and the two women started exchanging blows. Kakarot got into his fighting position. "Well we had better let the girls settle it their way; I sure wouldn't want to get in their way. So how about I take you two." Krillin and Tien charged at Kakarot both throwing punches and kicks at every part of his body.

Kakarot blocked and dodged each and every attack they threw at him. Quickly he phased out and reappeared behind them, kicking Tien in the back of the Knee bring him down to his level he then slammed a solid right cross into his face sending him flying. Krillin quickly turned around and blocked the spinning back kick that Kakarot had aimed for his head. The force of the kick hitting Krillin's forearm shattered the ground beneath them and as pieces of the earth were flung around them they continued to exchange blows.

Chi Chi swung a haymaker aimed for Bulmas face but the female saiyan ducked underneath it and threw her own punch into the girl's ribs. Chi Chi let out a moan of pain as a small bit of blood came out of her mouth. Bulma then quickly span around and kicked her in the chest knocking her to the ground. Bulma slowly lowered her leg with smooth control showing off her muscles. "Is that all you've got?" She mocked. Chi Chi got up clutching her chest, "FUCK YOU BITCH!" She screamed as she flew in and smacked Bulma In the face sending her flying along the ground before she recovered. Chi Chi quickly placed her hands besides her ribs and started to charge up as much energy as she could. "KA…MA…HAA…MAAA…HAAAA!" She screamed as she unleashed the massive blue energy beam straight at Bulma.

Kakarot and Krillin where still exchanging blows, Krillin was throwing everything he had at Kakarot while he simple blocked and dodged the attacks. Kakarot blocked a wide shot from Krillin and struck him with an open palm in the face. But he didn't stop there as he carried on pushing forwards taking Krillin's legs off the ground, Kakarot then slammed his head into the floor with a solid thud. Kakarot carried on pushing until Krillin's head was wedged into the Earth.

At this point Tien was back up and charged at Kakarot. The two warriors interlocked hands and started struggling for control. "You can't win!" Kakarot shouted with a smile as he began to overpower Tien. As the three eyed man was starting to lose the struggle he looked over to Chi Chi, he smiled at what he saw and started to push back with all his power. "Arrgghhhh!" He screamed as he became equal with Kakarot again. "Ooo… A little power bust like that is nothing special." Kakarot said as he two powered up and started to overpower Tien again. Suddenly both warriors were hit by a massive shockwave that had enough force to knock them to the ground sending them sliding along it.

Chi Chi had fired her Kamehameha wave at full power aimed right for Bulma. The female saiyan though quickly fired her own energy attack. "Full power energy wave!" She shouted as the energy exploded form her palm. Both energy waves clashed together causing a huge shock wave, still both warriors didn't let up even an inch as their energy blasts were dead even. "H-How is her attack so strong!" Bulma shouted not understanding why this weak little earthling girls attack could keep up with her own, While Chi Chi was still trying to push more and more energy into the attack.

Kakarot rolled over his back and landed on his feet. "What is Bulma playing at?" Suddenly Tien appeared behind him grabbed him in a full nelson headlock. "AHG. Get off me you bastard!" He shouted as he tried to struggle against Tien. "Krillin use your new technique now!" Kakarot looked forwards to see Krillin standing their focusing his energy.

"This is for all the innocent people you killed and for my master! Accept your fate and die!" Krillin shouted as he held his hand up in the sky with flat palm energy started to form around it. The energy was sharp and fierce it began to form a yellow colour and shaped it's self into a razor sharp disk. "Now eat this, Destructo disk!"

Kakarot watched as the yellow disk flew towards him, "I can't let that think hit me or it's all over!" He thought to himself. Quickly he used all of his energy to lean forwards flipping Tien off and into the air. Free, Kakarot quickly ducked under (matrix style) and avoided the attack. Tien landed next to Krillin who was gutted that his attack had missed. "Darn it! We won't get another chance like that!" The small monk shouted. Tien clenched his fists. "We only have one last option, the Ultimate Tri Beam." Krillin looked worried, "But won't that attack kill you?" It will be worth it if we can kill this monster, I don't mind it's the number one on my list anyway."

Kakarot noted that Bulma was still struggling against the girl. "Hey Bulma hurry up will you!" Kakarot shouted as he chucked a small energy blast head right for Chi Chi. Krillin spotted the attack and tried to dive in the way but was to slow. "Chi Chi look out!" The blast connected with Chi Chis arm, not doing major damage but distracting her for a split second. "Now DIE!" Bulma shouted as she unleashed all of her energy into her blast. The energy wave engulfed Chi Chis in a matter of seconds and began heading right for her. "NOOOO!" Krillin screamed as he watched the blast hit her head on, it was so powerful that not even her body had been left the girl had been completely disintegrated. Krillin and Tien watched as the smoke cleared and there was nothing left but the crater that the blast had formed in the earth.

"N-N-NOOOOOO!" Krillin roared with uncontrollable rage. The small bold monk flew right for Bulma with all his might no longer caring what happened to him. "No, Krillin don't do it!" Tien said trying to stop him. But it was too late, Krillin charged in like a madman all the while hot tears flowed down his face. Bulma watched as he came at her like a crazed bull, he threw a huge right hook which Bulma dodge with ease. They he attempted a kick, which yet a gain Bulma dodged. "Why did you kill her! Why? Why have you destroyed our planet, what did we ever do to you?!" Krillin cried in his fit of rage. Bulma grabbed the small monk by his throat and started to squeeze. "You want to know why... Why we did it? I'll tell you. We did it for fun." Krillin's face filled with rage once again as his tears stopped, but it was too late. Bulma squeezed even harder crushing his wind pipe. Krillin started to cough up blood as he began to choke on it Bulma dropped him and crushed his head. "So that's two down just one left."

Tien had watch as both of his friends had been killed before his very eyes. "You monsters… I will never forgive you!" Tien suddenly shot up into the sky forming his hands into a triangle. "Take this!" He suddenly began to charge energy into his hands. He was cut off as Kakarot appeared behind him and pierced his palm through Tiens stomach. "N-No… I cant die.. here…" Tien said while coughing up blood. Kakarot pulled his hand out from Tiens body and let him fall down to the ground. It was over, the last of the humans had been killed and their mission was complete.

**Alright that's the end of this chapter =] leave a review and let me know what you think =]**

**Power levels**

**Kakarot – 460**

**Bulma – 400**

**Krillin – 206**

**Tien – 220**

**Chi Chi - 200**


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors notes: Chapter 38 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy! Now that dragon ball is over I will be moving into the dragon ball z saga, please share your ideas, asked questions and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =] **

**Chapter 38 Start of DBZ. Arrival of Raditz:**

Now that Kakarot and Bulma had finished off the last of the Earths defences, all that was left was to wait for the day someone was sent to collect them, and pick off any stragglers that could have survived. The time was spent how saiyans usually spent their free time, eating, training followed by more eating and more training.

A good six years passed from the point they had finished off Krillin, Tien and Chi Chi. A lot had happened since that point and Kakarot and Bulma had become more romantically interested in each other which had eventually led to them having a child. The boy had been born with a strong power level of 15, Kakarot and Bulma had learned to sense power levels and picked up on a few other tricks that the humans had used. At first Bulma had wanted to call her child trunks, but Kakarot wanted his child to have a saiyan name. They eventually decided on the name Karrizt. (A cross of Kakarot and Raditz, or carrot and radish pronounced ka-rrizt .) The small boy had dark black eyes like a night sky; his hair was also a dark black like most saiyans. His hair went down to the middle of his back, on the top it spiked out and defied gravity like his fathers, and on the bottom it was wild and untamed like his mothers. (A little bit like Brolys hair, I will try and post a quick pic on deviant art with the one I put of Kakarot and Bulma sometime in the future.)

Karrizt was a quick learner for his age and had already exceeded his father's power level from when he was his age. The boy had already learned to control his energy learning to fly by himself and manipulate it into attacks. Karrizt looked up to his father and mother a lot; to him they were the strongest fighters in the universe. Kakarot had grown into a man now being 22 years of age. Bulma was now 28 and Karrizt was 4, the family often trained all day long only stopping to get something to eat.

Today however Kakarot and Bulma had allowed Karrizt to go out and explore the Earth, and look for something to kill. The boy was beyond excited as this was the first time he had been allowed to go off by himself to hunt. Karrizt flew through the air at a good pace for a child; the wind caused his hair to fly all over the place as it ran through it. "I can't believe that mum and dad let me go out to hunt by myself!" The boy said out loud as he flew down towards the water, he flew right above it creating waves with his speed as he raced across the ocean.

Meanwhile deep in the vacuum of space, a long space pod raced across the ocean of stars heading towards its destination. "Arrival to planet Earth. T- Minus ten seconds." The computer inside the pod spoke. The space ship hit the planet's atmosphere shooting down from the heavens consumed in fire. It hit the Earth at tremendous speeds creating a huge crater to from under its weight. As the dust and smoke settled the pod door opened, and a hand grabbed the side. A big man with dark long hair stretching down to his shins stepped out of the pod. He had a green scouter over his left eye and he wore the brown low class saiyan armour. The saiyan warrior rapped his tail around his waist and floated out of the hole in the ground. He took a good look around, looking for any signs of life. Noticing a destroyed city not too far from where he landed, he smiled. "Well it would seem you have been busy baby brother." The saiyan reached up and pressed his scouter, activating it began to search for any power levels. "Hmm… Raditz said as he waited for it to lock on to something. The scouter started to bleep as it locked onto a power of 150. "Well what a puny power. This had better not be you brother." The saiyan said as he shot off flying into the air.

Meanwhile Karrizt completely unaware that he had been locked onto was happily munching on a huge fish he had caught. As he inhaled the food he spat out the bones and rubbed his belly in satisfaction. "Ahh that was good." He said to himself. Standing up he started to stretch preparing his muscles for the work that was about to come. He launched forwards at a bolder that was sat nearby, the young saiyan slammed his fist into the centre of the bolder reducing it to rubble. He grabbed his small bicep with one arm and formed a fist with the other. "Alright I just keep getting stronger!" He said in praise to himself. "But I'm still no way near mum or dad. One day I will surpass them, one day I will be the strongest!" The boy was cut off as a deep voice from behind him let of a chuckle. "I'm sorry child but I just couldn't help over hearing you." Karrizt jumped back in surprise landing in a fighting pose.

"Who are you?!" Karrizt shouted. The saiyan warrior stepped forwards, "Never mind who I am boy, the matter is that you're not the person I'm looking for." "Oh yeah, and who is?" Karrizt said still not letting his guard down. The saiyan crossed his arms and smiled. "Well it's worth a try, tell me boy do you know of a man named Kakarot by any chance?" Karrizt was taken off guard. "H-How do you know my father's name!" he shouted at the taller saiyan.

The older saiyans face turned to one of surprise. "What did you say boy!?" He looked at the boy closer; true he had the wild hair and black eyes of a saiyan. Then suddenly he noticed the tail wrapped around his waist. "So indeed you are a saiyan, and you say that Kakarot is your father?" Karrizt nodded. "Yeah so what does that have to do with you?!" The taller saiyan smiled. "Well if that is true, then that would make me. Your uncle Raditz, it's nice to meet you." Karrizt was the one who was surprised now, he slowly lowered his guard moving his hands to his hips. "Now boy if you would be so kind as to take me to your father, I would be very pleased."

Karrizt raised his guard again. "How do I know you're not bull shitting me?!" He shouted. Raditz smiled. "Well if you wish to do this the hard way, I would be more than happy." Karrizt gritted his teeth. He could sense that Raditz was much, much stronger than he was. "Fine then, let's do it!" Karrizt shouted as he charged in throwing a hard right cross aimed right at Raditzs throat. But his attack struck thin air as his target disappeared. "W-what the, where'd he go?!" Raditz was stood behind the boy still with his arms crossed with a smile on his face. "I must say boy, you are very strong for your age. How old did you say you were again?" Karrizt quickly jumped backwards spinning around he threw a kicked at Raditzs head.

Raditz moved out of the way not even trying still with a smile on his face. "I didn't!" Karrizt shouted as he began to get angry. Suddenly Raditzs scouter started to beep. "What in the, the boy's power level just shot up to 500?" Karrizt shot forwards shooting his fist out as hard as he could with hope to strike his opponent. Raditz was forced to block the strike with his forearm before he backhanded the boy in the face sending him skidding across the floor. Karrizt rolled over and wiped the blood from his mouth. He was now even more enraged that his attack had failed. "I'll make you pay!" He shouted as his power began to rise again.

Raditz stared at his scouted in disbelief as the numbers shot up to 750. "What is this boy?" He said still not believing it. Karrizt suddenly phased out; reappearing behind Raditz he threw a kicked trying to catch him in the temple. Raditz quickly ducked under the attack and caught the sudden punch that was aimed for his nose. This time he punched the child with a good bit of power behind the strike knocking the kid to the ground with a hard thud. Raditz then waited for the child to get back up, but the boy had already passed out with exhaustion. "What an amazing child, you could become a very powerful warrior one day my nephew. But for now, I shall take you back to your father."

Raditz hit his scouter again, waiting as it locked onto another power. The scouter locked onto a power level of 560. "That's more like it." Raditz spoke as he flew off into the blue sky. Kakarot was out in a large open field in just a pair of black gi pants and a red sash. He enjoyed to train in the hot sun early in the afternoon, throwing combos of punches and kicks the saiyan practised each of his attacks one after the other to perfection.

The saiyan had grown tall now standing at 6 feet, his muscles had become stronger than ever as his body looked like it was carved out of marble, his features where now that of a handsome young man and yet a battle hardened warrior who knew his way around a fight. Kakarot had just finished a hard workout and was wiping the sweat off of his brow; suddenly a sharp stabbing ran through his head as he sensed a strong power heading his way. During the six years that had past Kakarot and Bulma had learned the art of sensing energy, they had also learned a few other tricks including how to hide their true power.

Kakarot watched as the mystery man landed a few meters away from him. He then realized what the man was holding in one of his arms. "So… Your Kakarot, yes you have to be you look just like father after all." Kakarot was a bit taken off at what this man had just said; he took a good look at him again. This time he noticed the scouter and the armour and then the tail. "You're a saiyan?!" Kakarot said as he crossed his arms. Raditz smiled. "Yes and not just any saiyan, I'm your older brother Raditz." Kakarot was hardly shocked as he knew thanks to his programming that he had a brother.

"So you're finally here to pick us up then, after all we completed the mission six years ago." Raditz smiled. "I'm glade to here that, this planet should fetch a good price on the market. Oh and I believe that this belongs to you." Raditz said as he threw Karrizt through the air to Kakarot. He caught his son by his black t shirt and then through him backwards out of the way. "It would seem that I owe you for fetching my son back for me. How about a nice little spar? Just to see what my brothers made out of." Raditz smiled and crossed his arms. "I do believe that is a good idea, though I have to warn you, you're no match for me at a fighting power of 560." Kakarot stepped backwards into a fighting pose. "I'll be the judge of that."

Both saiyans stood there waiting for the other to attack first, Raditz had a big grin on his face and his arms crossed across his chest while Kakarot was in a defensive stance. "What's the matter little brother you scared?" Raditz taunted. Kakarot who was growing impatient himself decided to attack and pounced forwards at Raditz. He threw a swift jab followed by a right cross and a roundhouse to the ribs. Raditz was quick to move as he avoided the jab, he raised his forearm and blocked the cross and raised his knee to block the kick. "Not bad baby brother, but allow me to show you how a really saiyan fights."

Raditz pressed on the attack quickly overwhelming Kakarot with his powerful attacks, he struck Kakarot with a powerful right hook followed by a knee to the body, and this caused Kakarot to double over. Raditz then slammed his right foot into Kakarots chin sending him flying through the air. He recovered and flipped over landing on his feet skidding along the floor. "Well is that all got little brother?" Raditz said as he crossed his arms again. Kakarot wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his fist, "Well looks like your pretty strong. You're defiantly the strongest person I have ever fought." Raditz started laughing at this. "Well I would hope so, I can't imagine anyone on this mud ball to match a true saiyan."

Kakarot lowered his hands to his sides clenching his fists. "Your right brother they were no match for a true saiyan, but I did learn a few tricks from them. Including how to hide my real power!" Kakarot started to power up letting lose a battle cry. "Arrggg!" He shouted as he began to raise his power level. Raditzs scouter began to start beeping as hit picked up on Kakarots power. "W-what 750… 850… 1050… 1100! You could hide your power by almost half, how did you do that?!" Kakarot smiled, "Not yet brother fist we have our battle after that I might show you some of my techniques."

Raditz smiled. "Well no matter, you are still not as strong as me!" Kakarot jumped back in throwing punches and kicks at full power, now that he was no longer messing around more of his attacks were starting to make contact. Raditz was shocked that his brother had grown so strong on a backwater planet like this one; he quickly started to strike back as he still was stronger. Kakarot landed a punch to the face but at the same time took one to the ribs; Raditz now beginning to get angry pressed in trying to overwhelm Kakarot with his attacks which he did. Kakarot now in pain from the blow to his ribs was finding it hard to block the incoming attacks; suddenly a kick got through his guard and connected with his head sending him to the ground. "Aha! How do you like that one?!" Raditz shouted in triumph.

Kakarot got back up he was far from finished as he was only starting to get warmed up. Suddenly Raditzs scouter started to go off and the screen displayed 900 on it. Raditz being warned quickly jumped backwards avoiding a kick from none other than Bulma who had sensed the fighting and come back to help her mate. As she landed missing her kick she span around slamming a spinning back fist into Raditz arm a he blocked the attack, the male saiyan attempted a kick to her abdomen but it was blocked by her as she jumped backwards towards Kakarot.

Raditz took in the appearance of the female warrior, to his shock she was a saiyan as the brown bushy tail wrapped around her waist confirmed it. "So who's this guy you were getting your ass kicked by?" Bulma said. Kakarot frowned, "I was not getting my ass kicked, and you know I was just getting warmed up." Raditz was trying to process all of this in his head; here right in front of him was a female saiyan. "H-how have you got a female with you?!" Raditz shouted. Kakarot and Bulma looked surprised. "What do you mean?" Kakarot said. This time Raditz took a step forwards. "You fool don't you know that our home world was destroyed by an asteroid?! Only four of us survived and your one of the four Kakarot, however somehow you have here the last female saiyan in the entire universe!" Kakarots face turned to that of horror. "N-no that can't be… This means the visions were real." He thought to himself.

"You have to come back and explain this to our prince, there is no record of her being sent to this planet and if Frieza finds out!" Kakarot was still quite, he could think of nothing to say, how could his visions have been real, how could the whole of the saiyan race have destroyed? These thoughts rushed through his brain over and over again, until Bulma snapped him out of it. "Well if that's all we have to do then let's do it, I'm board of this planet now anyway, our job is done and now you're here to pick us up." Raditz nodded, "Yes you are right I came here to collect Kakarot, the fact that there are two more saiyans two is an added bonus. I will order in three more two more pods from our closest base world they should only take a few days." And so Raditz did and just like he said the two extra space pods crash landed a few days after. This gave him time to get to know his long lost brother and his mate, and his knew nephew all a little better. "Alright the coordinates should be set for planet Frieza 126, it shall take a few days to get there. Kakarot you can fly in that one and your mate and son can use the other. If you need me you can use the intercom and if you don't want to stay awake for the whole thing just hit that button there and the sleeping gas will kick in. see you in a few days." Raditz, Kakarot, Bulma and Karrizt all got in their ships and shot off, leaving the now baron planet with nothing.

Or did they?

**Alright end of chapter 38 hope it was good enough, if you have any questions please fire away and please leave a review and tell me what you guys think =]**

**Power levels **

**Kakarot – 1100**

**Bulma – 900**

**Karrizt – 150 – when mad it grows depending on how angry he gets – between 300 and 750**

**Raditz – 1200 **


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors notes: Chapter 39 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy! Now that dragon ball is over I will be moving into the dragon ball z saga, please share your ideas, asked questions and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =] **

**Chapter 39 Battle ready: **The flight to planet Frieza 126 was a swift one thanks to the sleeping gas that was installed in the space pod, as the saiyans landed they were welcomed by other members of Friezas army. "Welcome Raditz, and…" "Get out of the way weakling!" The little alien that looked quite human jumped backwards and bowed his head. The saiyans had a reputation for killing those who got in their way. "Come brother I will show you around." Kakarot nodded and Bulma and Karrizt followed to.

Bulma was taking in all the sights of this unknown planet that she had never known about. They seemed to be inside a massive dome shaped platform, she was very curious about it and decided to ask. "Say Raditz, why are we in this dome?" Raditz stopped talking to Kakarot and turned to Bulma. "This dome keeps the oxygen and gravity levels in check. Outside of the dome this planet has about the same gravity as planet Vegeta had, but the oxygen levels are very low and you would pass out before long." Bulma nodded her head in a understanding manner, "Wo that's so cool!" Karrizt shouted as he ran to the edge of the dome looking through the glass.

"Come on boy we don't have all day!" Kakarot shouted to his son who ran back after them. Raditz led them to a huge hall that was full of all kinds of aliens wearing the same and different versions of Raditzs armour. "This is the mess hall, it's where you get your food and come to relax." Raditz said. Kakarot licked his lips and his stomach started to growl. "Good I'm fucking starving, let's get some now." Karrizt had already run towards the trays off food, he was amazed at the selection of all the different foods he had never seen before. Reaching out he stated to pile up food onto a large plate that was on the side stacked up with more. Suddenly a large alien in saiyan armour kicked Karrizt out of the way knocking him over and spilling his food.

The whole mess hall turned to see what was going on, Kakarot, Bulma and Raditz all watched to see the boy's reaction. "Watch where you're going runt!" the large alien spoke, his skin was a dark green and scaly his head shaped like that of a lizard. Karrizt got up brushing himself off, "Fuck off you green shit!" He shouted at the alien warrior. Everybody started laughing at how the child had talked back to the lizard warrior. "Why you little runt I'll teach you some manners!" The green lizard kicked Karrizt hard in the stomach sending him sliding across the floor. "Ha serves that little piece of shit right!" Suddenly Kakarot clenched his fists and walked over towards the lizard. "Oh sorry was that little money yours?!" the warrior said, Kakarot however just smiled and grabbed him by the throat. "W-what the…!" The lizard tried to say but couldn't as his airway was being crushed.

Raditz watched as his brother started to choke the life out of the one that had kicked his son, suddenly his scouter started to go off and detected Kakarots and Karrizts power levels. "W-what how could this be right Kakarots power level just reached 1370, and his sons power just shot up to 750. Suddenly Karrizt shot forwards kicking the lizard in the head, the force snapped his neck while Kakarot still had a hold of it. He dropped the body and smiled. "Does anybody else have a problem with us monkeys?" No one said anything and everyone just went back to doing what they were doing before, "I thought not."

After they had all eaten Raditz took them to their new quarters, not a large room but it was enough for the three of them. "I suggest you get some sleep and freshen up for the morning. I shall meet you at the training room fair well brother." Kakarot, Bulma and Karrizt did just that and after a good night's rest and some warm water to wash, they were feeling fresh and ready for combat. "So then your brother seems nice." Bulma said as she washed her face. "Yeah uncle Raditz is strong dad, maybe as strong as you dad!" Karrizt shouted as he pulled his clothes on. Kakarot was sat with his arms on his knees, "Well I guess today we shall see." He stood up tightening his red sash around his black pants. The family of three walked out of their room and followed the long hall way until they came to the training centre.

As they walked in they could see that Raditz was already their waiting for them, the room was massive and equipped with all sorts of equipment form weights to pull up bars and punch bags to holographic sparing systems. Kakarot and Bulma had never seen anything like it in their life's on earth, they had had to make do with their own body weight or boulders and sparing in order to get in shape. "So what do you think little brother, not too shabby if I do say so myself. But this is still just for lower level soldiers." Karrizt was even more amazed, he was only four and had not seen much of Earth, but to him this looked amazing.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kakarot said to his brother as he punched his palm. Raditz laughed, "Yes, but first we have to get an accurate level on your power. If you would be so kind as to enter that room one at a time and power up to your max your power level will be measured accurately, and then we can start with the training. "Sounds good to me let's get started!" Bulma said as she was the first to walk into the room. The door closed and a computer screen appeared, suddenly a voice started to speak and told Bulma to power up to the max. She did just that as she began to push her power through the roof. "ARRGGGG!" She let out a huge battle cry as her aura came to life like a blue flame around her body. The numbers on the computer began to beep and shout up, as she came to the end of her power up the numbers began to calm down and came to a stop. As Raditz and the others watched the screen from the other room, Raditz was very surprised at the numbers that had been displayed. "1100! That's almost as powerful as me, how could this be?" Bulma came out with a smile on her face. "So how did I do?" Raditz smiled. "Your power is very impressive, for a woman that is." Bulma nodded as she saw the numbers on the screen.

Karrizt ran towards the room, "My turn next!" He shouted as he slammed the door. The boy watched as the computer repeated its programming and he started to power up to his fullest. The numbers came to a stop at 500 at first but then suddenly shot down to 200. "Kakarot do you understand how powerful your son is for his age?" Kakarot who had a smile on his face turned to look at his brother, "Yeah, why what's wrong with it?" Raditz was cut off as the numbers started to shoot back up this time stopping at 600. Karrizt ran out with a smile on his face, "Mum did you see that, I am almost as strong as you!" Bulma slapped the boy on the head. "What did I tell you about comparing yourself to me?!" Raditz was even more shocked now, "This boy, at his age. Vegeta will have to know about this." Raditz thought to himself. "Hm. Now it's my turn, just watch my numbers for me." Raditz watched as his brother walked into the power level measuring machine.

The door slammed shut and the computer repeated its self-one more time. Kakarot clenched his fists and lowered his centre of gravity as he took in a deep breath. Raditz watched from the outside with his arms crossed. Bulma walked over towards him, "So how long ago did our planet explode?" Raditz turned to look at his brother's mate. It was the day that Kakarot was sent off planet actually." Bulma nodded, "And where were you when it happened?" Raditz was about to speak but was cut off as the numbers on the machine started to shot up at a rapid rate. Raditz watched as the numbers surpassed his own power level, his expression turned to shock as the numbers stopped at 1600. "H-how can this be possible, you were born with a power of 2, and you were a laughing stock for a saiyan. And now you have surpassed me!" Raditz thought to himself. Kakarot walked out of the room with his hands on his sides. "So how'd I do?" Raditz had calmed down now smiled. "You are strong little brother, yes you are strong. But you are no match for Vegeta and Nappa; they are still far beyond yours or my strengths." Kakarots face turned even more serious, "Well if that's the case then we will just have to train even harder." Karrizt and Bulma smiled, "It's about time, I was starting to get bored." "Yeah let's train, let's train!" Kakarot looked at Raditz. "Well how about it brother, should we get down to it?"

"Alright then but first let's get you out of those clothes." Raditz walked over to a part of the training room and pressed a button; a part of the wall suddenly rose up and reviled many sets of armour and spandex suits. "These are our uniform and what we were most of the time. It's a one size fits all so take your pick and suit up." All three of them took their pick of armour and spandex and got changed into their new outfits. Bulma had short blue spandex shorts that stopped above her knee, her armour had no shoulder guards but straps leaving her arms free, she had white gloves and the normal armoured boots on; her armour was a dark yellow and white colour. Karrizt had a full black body suit on with white boots and gloves; his armour was a dark green and black colour with a full set complete with two shoulder and three leg guards.

Kakarot had picked up a light brown and black set of armour with two shoulder and three leg guards. As for spandex he chose to have none, apart from black underwear to cover his lower parts. He then slipped on his black boots and placed his black gauntlet on. Raditz also gave them each a green scouter to place over their left ear. Karriztes fell of his ear as he was too little for the scouter to fit his ear. "Well for now you will just have to do without, but remember to keep it in the pocket inside your armour. It also works as a transmitter allowing us to communicate." Every one nodded and they tuned into the same settings as Raditz showed them. Now they were ready and all looked the part, "All we have to do now is await for prince Vegeta and Nappa to arrive, that should be around a week, giving us plenty of time to train. So how about it then, should we get down to business?"

**Alright that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it =] please leave a review and let me know what you think =]**

**Power levels **

**Kakarot – 1600**

**Bulma – 1100**

**Karrizt – between 150 and 750 depending on mood**

**Raditz – 1200**

**Lizard warrior - 560**


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors notes: Chapter 39 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy! Now that dragon ball is over I will be moving into the dragon ball z saga, please share your ideas, asked questions and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =] **

**Chapter 40** **Prince Vegeta and Nappa:**

The time had gone quickly as the four saiyans had done nothing but train, now the week was almost up leaving them one final day to do as they please. All four of them had become much stronger as they had pushed their limits to the max. Raditz and Kakarot had really pushed themselves as all they did was train together none stop. Bulma on the other hand had been busy training her son Karrizt. The boy had become stronger, learning more about fighting and taking advantage of the weaker points of the body. All of them however had taken full effect of their races ability to grow stronger after each and every injury; leading to them spending a considerable amount of time in the healing chamber.

Kakarot and Bulma walked in to the training room to see Raditz training with Karrizt. "That's it nephew!" Karrizt was too busy throwing punches at Raditz to notice his mother and father to walk in. Raditz blocked most of the punches and dodged the others. He then quickly grabbed Karrizt by the throat and threw him down to the ground; Karrizt quickly rolled backwards landing on his feet. He wiped his limp and smiled. "Mum, dad, when did you get here?" Karrizt said as he took notice of his mother and fathers presence. "Never mind us son, you should watch your own back." Bulma said with a smile. Suddenly Raditz appeared behind the young boy and kicked him into the ground. The boy slid along the floor on his face, he quickly flipped up and unleashed a powerful beam of energy aimed right for his uncle.

Raditz quickly crossed his arms around his head blocking the attack; once the smoke had cleared Raditz could be seen still in his brace position without a scratch. Karrizt phased in behind him kicking him in the back of the head knocking him forwards. This time Raditz was the one who rolled backwards and landed on his feet. "I must say nephew you have sure grown strong this past week." Kakarot watched as his son battled against his brother in their all-out fight. Even he had to admit that his son was growing at an extraordinary rate. The saiyan shrugged it off and decided to let his pride outweigh any concern, "Bulma, let's go train." Kakarot said. Bulma looked at her mate and nodded, she looked away from her son who was still going all-out against Raditz. "Yeah ok." She said as she ran after Kakarot.

The day went on as such, training, more training, food, and then more training. By the end of the day the saiyans were exhausted, Karrizt had already passed out for the exhaustion and Bulma had to take him back to their room. Raditz had to be taken to the med centre by one of the alien guards and Kakarot was well on his way their too. Bulma however was in better shape than the others and decided to go and have a good long shower. As she took off her armour and spandex suit, she stepped into the hot water that sprayed from the roof. "Ahhh… This is heaven." She said out loud in pleasure. The female allowed her mind to wonder as the warm water ran down her face and body, she found herself remembering back to before Karrizt was born and she and Kakarot had just started to fall in love.

*FLASHBACK*

"How'd you like this one?!" Bulma shouted as she threw a punch right for Kakarots face, Kakarot dodged the punch and quickly tackled her to the floor. They both rolled each fighting for control of the grapple, Kakarot found his way on top and pinned Bulmas hands down with his arm. Kakarot was 18 years old at this point; he had grown into a man and had become very strong. "Looks like I win this one." Kakarot said with a cheeky smile on his face. Bulma also smiled, "Well I guess I have to give the winner a reward." Kakarots face turned a little red as he stared into Bulmas eyes; he slowly lowered his head as he moved in to claim his reward. He closed his eyes and softly planet his lips onto Bulmas, kissing her. Kakarot slowly lifted his head a little away and opened his eyes to look at Bulma; she still had her eyes closed and her lips in the kissing position awaiting another one. Suddenly Kakarot moved back in this time kissing her harder with more passion, as he broke the kiss both saiyans were short for breath and Kakarot opened his eyes again. "Is this not turning into a reward for you to?" He spoke softly. Bulma smiled, "I guess you're right." She said, suddenly taking advantage of Kakarots weak guard from the kiss, she broke free of his hold and flipped him over and rolled on top of him. "Let me give you a better one."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Bulma still in the shower opened her eyes letting the water wash over her, she pressed the button to stop it and flared up her aura drying herself instantly. She walked out and put a spar pare of spandex top and bottoms on, walking into the room she could see her son. Karrizt was fast asleep on his small bed not making a sound. She looked at the time, "11.30… I guess I should get some rest for tomorrow too; it's going to be a tough day. With that said Bulma lay down in her double bed, even though she was a saiyan and her body already admitted a large amount of heat, she still couldn't help but feel cold when Kakarot was not led next to her. She slowly closed her eyes as the last thought that popped into her head was that of the man she no loved, Kakarot.

The next day the saiyans were up early, of course this was Raditzs doing as he wanted them to await the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa. "Why in the hell do we have to wait for them here of all places?" Kakarot said to his brother, they had been standing for an hour straight now and he was starting to get annoyed. "Look brother, this is prince Vegeta, our saiyan prince, now even though he is an asshole we have to respect him. And besides he wishes to meet you and your family, so we have to wait for his arrival." As if on qui the launch pad doors opened and two space pods crash landed into the landing pads with a loud bang. "Well speak of the devil." Bulma said as she crossed her arms.

The doors to the first pod opened and out climbed a mountain of a man, he was built like a brick shit house, his muscles where huge and he looked strong. He had no hair on his head, but on his face he had a dark moustache. His armour was standard issue with three leg guards and two should guards. He had no spandex suit on either just the shorts like Kakarot and Raditz. His armour was yellow and black and his scouter was a dark blue colour covering his left eye. He cracked his neck as he walked over towards the group that awaited him, "Well look at this, its Raditz and his long lost brother." The massive saiyan quickly gained attention of Bulma and Karrizt. "No… you've got to be shitting me, well I'll be a female did survive, it's about time we found one, and here I was scared that our group was turning into a sausage fest."

Bulma eyed the big brute up and spat in his direction. He looked pissed off now, "Hey! Who the fuck do you think you're spitting at, I'll have you know I was the general of the saiyan army and could crush you like a bug!" Kakarot stepped in front of Bulma and glared at the big brute. Suddenly the other space pod opened and out climbed the other saiyan. This one was short, not even as tall as Bulma was. However his face and aura said differently, as both seemed deadly, "That's enough Nappa!" he spoke, the big brute or Nappa calmed down and nodded as the much smaller saiyan walked over. His hair was a dark brown that spiked up almost like a flame; he wore a blue spandex suit that covered all of his body with white gloves and boots. His armour to had two shoulder guards and three leg guards, it was white and yellow, a bit more high class it seemed. "Prince Vegeta welcome back, this is my brother Kakarot, and his mate and son. Bulma and Karrizt." Raditz said as he introduced them. Vegeta looked at the three new saiyans; he didn't even bat an eye. "So you're the last female of our race, and you settle for a low class. But I guess that suit you, as you seem to be of low class yourself." Bulma clenched her fists, "What did you." She was cut off by Raditz who held his had up, "That's enough Bulma! Please forgive her my prince; she is still new to our ways." Suddenly Kakarot burst into a rapid charge as his aura sparked into life, he charged right for the prince throwing a punch right off the bat. Vegeta simply dodged the punch with hardly any effort.

Raditz, Bulma and Nappa all watched in shock as Kakarot continued his assault; he threw attacks left right and centre trying to hit the prince with all he had. Vegeta checked his scouter and smiled. "Well I must say, a power level of 2500, that's not bad for a low class, but it's still no match for me, a super elite and the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta caught one of Kakarots punches in his hand, quickly he slammed his own punch into Kakarots stomach knocking the wind out of him and doubling him over. Vegeta then kicked him in the face sending him flying and crashing into a wall.

Raditz was in complete shock at what his brother had done, he still couldn't believe it. Kakarot slid down from the wall and fell onto his knees, "W-well it seems you really are the prince of us saiyans." Vegeta smiled at this. "Yes I am low class, and don't you forget it!" Raditz ran over to Vegeta but was stopped as he raised his hand. "Nappa! Teach the rest of our new comrades what it means to go against their prince." Nappa smiled and punched his palm, "Leave it to me Vegeta." Bulma, Raditz and Karrizt looked in fright as Nappa started marching towards them, "I'm going to enjoy this, don't worry though, I won't bang you up to bad." Suddenly he charged right for Raditz and raised his fist to strike him. "Wait my prince!" He didn't have time to argue as Nappa was right on him and slammed his fist through the air aiming for his face.

Raditz quickly raised his forearm and blocked the attack; to the surprise of Nappa and Vegeta he then flipped backwards slamming his boot into Nappas chin. Not doing much damage just taking the giant by surprise. "H-How the hell did you block my attack?! You're the weakling Raditz who can't even compare to me and Vegeta. Yet you managed to block my attack and kick me in the chin." A big vain appeared in Nappas forehead. "Come now Nappa, surly you're not going to let a low class get away with that." Vegeta taunted. Raditz knew what was to come now and even with his power bust he knew he was no match for Nappa.

Vegeta checked his scouter and to his surprise checked it again. "What 2000 how could that weakling have raised his power that much in such a short time. He then scanned Bulmas and Karrizts. Hmm 1900 and 750, that boy has a power of 750 but he still looks like a toddler." Meanwhile Nappa and Raditz were going at it all out; Raditz was already out of breath and struggling to block Nappas attacks. "What's the matter weakling is that all you have?" Nappa shouted, Raditz suddenly shot forwards throwing all of his weight into a punch, but Nappa dodged it and struck him in the ribs cracking his armour. Raditz let out a gasp for air but Nappa wasn't finished there. He grabbed Raditz by the hair and slammed his face into the ground. He then kicked Raditzs unconscious body to the side with Kakarot who was still recovering from Vegetas blow. "Alright who's next?" the brute asked. Bulma pushed her son behind her and got into a fighting pose. "Stay here Karrizt and don't help me." Bulma said. Suddenly she charged forwards letting her aura burst forwards she used it to create a bright light causing Nappa to close his eyes for a second. She quickly slammed her fist into his face but his head didn't even move and he grabbed a hold of her arm. "Is that all you've got?" Bulma kicked upwards striking the brute right in the nuts, Nappa let go of her arm and pretended to be hurt, Bulma jumped backwards and raised her palm. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nappa said with a smile. Bulma let lose an energy blast anyway, the blast shot forwards aimed right for Nappas body. However the large saiyan slapped the blast right back at her, Bulma not expecting that what so ever was quickly taken off guard and was hit by her own attack.

The explosion was small but had enough force to send her flying into the wall joining Raditz and Kakarot. "M-MUM!" Karrizt shouted. Nappa looked over to the boy, "What's the matter kid, aww don't be sad it's not your fault your parents are weak." Karrizt was starting to get pissed off as Nappa carried on walking towards him. "Here let me fix that face of yours." Karrizt suddenly let loose a battle cry and charged forwards at Nappa taking him by surprise, the boy flew right into the brutes chest head butting him with a solid thud, the force was enough to crack Nappas armour and knock him onto his arse. Vegetas expression widened with surprise as he red his scouter. "His power just shot up to 2600, how on Vegeta is that possible?!" He thought to himself.

Nappa got back up and rubbed his chest, "Hey that wasn't half bad kid, but still you ruined my outfit, I'm going to have to make you pay for that." Nappa walked over to the boy and picked him up. He dropped him and slammed his other fist into the boy's chest sending him flying and crashing next to his mother. "Well, that was pretty fun I think that kid packed the most power though." Nappa turned around to face Vegeta. "What did the scouter say about his power level, mine didn't go off?" Vegeta was stood with his arms crossed. "It said 2600." Nappas eyes opened wide. "What 2600?! But he's just the son of a low clas." Nappa was cut off as Kakarot suddenly smacked him in the face taking him off guard and sent him flying crashing into the other side of the wall.

Vegeta watched as the low class stood there breathing heavy. "Come on big guy… S-show me what you've got!" Nappa got up and now the veins were even bigger. "WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF LOW CLASS SHIT! I don't care if there are only 6 of us left now I'm still gonna kill you for that!" Nappa charged in full of rage and anger he was just about to pound Kakarots head into the floor and paint the walls with his brains, when suddenly. "That's enough Nappa!" Vegeta ordered. Nappa suddenly stopped right in front of Kakarot and looked at Vegeta. "W-what?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Vegeta gave an icy cold star at Nappa, suddenly the big brute stopped and nodded. "Fine have it your way. You got off lucky this time low class." Nappa said as he walked off. Kakarot fell to one knee still in pain from Vegetas shots. "You there!" Vegeta said to one of the guards who had been standing there the whole time. "Y-YES SIR!" "Take them to the healing centre and get them patched up!" "YES SIR, RIGHT AWAY SIR!" The guard shouted.

Vegeta also walked off leaving them to the care of the other alien warriors. As he made his way inside he still couldn't help but wonder about the boy, "Hmm… I guess we will just have to see how it all plays out."

**Alright that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed chapter 40! Can't believe this is chapter 40 already. Anyway leave a review and let me know what you guys think so far =]**

**Power levels **

**Kakarot – 2500**

**Bulma – 1900**

**Raditz – 2000**

**Karrizt – between 500 and 2600 depending on mood**

**Nappa – 4500**

**Vegeta - 9000**


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors notes: Chapter 41 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy! Now that dragon ball is over I will be moving into the dragon ball z saga, please share your ideas, asked questions and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =] **

**Chapter 41 A new mission:**

After the alleged meeting with Vegeta and Nappa, Kakarot and the others had all been taken to the medical centre and healed. Once they had gotten out they were summoned to meet Vegeta and Nappa again in the mess hall to discuss a new mission they had been assigned. The group had gotten changed into fresh suits and headed out and down towards the mess hall. "How are you all feeling?" Raditz asked as they made their way to the mess. Bulma smiled. "Never better, that stupid oaf just made me stronger." Kakarot clenched his fist. "it won't be long until I over power him, just you wait."

"Well for now let's just focus on surviving, we have been assigned this mission by Frieza himself, we have to complete it to show our worth." The others agreed and carried on heading to their destination. Once they arrived there they found that the place was empty and only Vegeta and Nappa where there stuffing their faces. Raditz and the others sat at the table and made their presence known. "Ahh.. Good your awake, I trust that Nappas beating didn't get to you to much." Vegeta said in between mouth fulls. "Any way we have been issued a mission by Frieza." Vegeta put down his plate and crossed his arms. "Now we are being sent to a planet called Oswarth, its gravity is 15 times that of normal gravity. So it might take you some time to get used to it, after that we are to kill all the inhabitants on the planet. Scouts have confirmed that this is only a population of 1000, and that the planet itself is quite small." Raditz nodded. "So we get to kill some more weaklings? I'm good with that." Kakarot said with an evil smile coming to his face. Bulma nodded. "What about Karrizt is he coming to?"

Nappa smirked, "Of course he is, unlike you he's a powerful one." Bulma bit her tongue and decided not to say anything. "That's enough Nappa, we are the last surviving saiyans and we will learn to work together, no matter the difference in our strength." Nappa looked strange at Vegeta. "That's not like him at all." He thought to himself. He shrugged the thought off and carried on eating. "We leave in one hour, do what you need to do and get yourselves ready." They all nodded and got up, Kakarot, Bulma and Karrizt went to get some food. Raditz decided to go and do some training, hanging around with his brother had kicked him into shape and he had become more serious about his training, taking every minuet he could to become stronger. Once they had all gone Nappa finished eating and put his hands on his stomach. "Hey Vegeta, you sure they are gonna be able to handle this mission?" Vegeta formed an evil smile on his face, "We will just have to see now wont we."

The hour had soon past and now the saiyans had gathered at the launching bay, they all climbed into their assigned space pod that already had the coordinates put in. "Preparing to launch, clear the loading bay." A voice spoke on the microphone. Everyone their cleared off in order for the pods to launch, they blasted off shooting through the open holes in the barriers traveling into the darkness of space. "When we land I want you all to find me and Nappa then we can come up with a set plan, you got that?" Vegeta spoke harshly down his scouter. The other just grunted or replied with a simple yes. Raditz clicked his scouter, "Kakarot, Bulma, Karrizt use your sleeping gas the flight will take three weeks. See you when we land." They did as they were told and hit the sleeping gas button, as the gas took hold of them they drifted off into a deep slumber. The gas was followed three weeks later by another gas that reawakened them; Kakarot awoke to a stiff neck thanks to the uncomfortable seats in the pod. "10 minutes to landing" the computer displayed on the screen. Kakarot tapped his scouter, "Bulma, Karrizt are you awake yet?" he waited a while for a response, but nothing came. "Bulma, Karrizt, wake up!" this time he got the response he was looking for, "shut up we still have ten minutes." Bulma moaned. This time Vegetas voice spoke through the speakers. "Wake up everyone; we have less than 10 minutes until we land. Remember the plan."

The saiyan space pods rushed through the planet's atmosphere encased in flames as they fell towards the ground. Each pod crashed down creating a good sized crater. The planets inhabitancies noticed the pods fall from the sky but still thought nothing of it. As Kakarot stepped out of his pod he was forced to the ground by an invisible force. He landed on his hands and knees struggling to get up under the gravity. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was a bright green, he then looked around scoping out the place.

He noticed that the water was a yellow colour and that there was no grass or trees around him, just dessert waste land filled with rocks. Meanwhile Raditz, Karrizt, Bulma and even Nappa were all taken by surprise at the planets harsh gravity. Even though their own planet had, had a powerful gravity this planets was stronger.

"Boy it's been so long since we stepped on a planet with a strong gravity." Nappa said. Vegeta, who was having no trouble with the increase in gravity, was stood with his arms crossed while he checked his scouter. Kakarot managed to make his way over to them; he was still finding it very difficult to adjust to the increase in weight. "Ha, having been on that shitty little planet for so long, your bodies forgotten the strain that increased gravity puts on it." Nappa said laughing. Bulma and Karrizt made their way over next. Karrizt could hardly stand and was holding onto his mother's leg for support.

Next Raditz came over to the group; he too was having trouble with the gravity but refused to look like it as he tried his best to keep his back straight. "Alright, now that everyone is here, how about we start with the plan, first get used to this gravity, if you can't even move then you will stand no chance against the planets inhabitancies and the last thing we need is one of you dying!" Vegeta said.

The other saiyans took his advice and began to move around as much as possible in order to try and adjust their bodies to the chance in weight. They were all at it for at least ten minuet's Nappa had quickly gotten used to the gravity and could now move around almost freely. However Kakarot, Bulma and Karrizt were finding it very difficult, coming from Earth and into 15 times that plants gravity straight off the bat was very challenging form the three. Raditz was also starting to adjust as he could now run and fly without much problem.

All of a sudden Nappas scouter started to go off. "What the, what in the hells wrong with this thing?" everyone looks at the big saiyan as he started to scan the area. Next Raditzs scouter also started to go off. Then Bulmas and then Vegetas. "It would seem we are not alone." Vegeta said as he levitated off the ground into the air.

"Show your selves, or else I will blast this entire area until you have nowhere left to hide!" a few moments went by and nothing happened. Kakarot walked over to Raditz who was stood in a guard position. "Over their!" Kakarot shouted as he unleashed an energy blast destroying a large boulder. The other saiyans all watched and waited as the smoked cleared. Five cloaked figures were left standing where the large rock had been. "Well it seems they found us." One of the cloaked aliens said. "No matter, they shall die just the same." Raditz stepped forwards with his fist clenched. "Who are you?" He demanded.

There were five cloaked figures standing before the group of saiyans, each one different in shape and size. "Well if you must know monkey, we are here to kill you." Vegeta dropped back down to the ground; he raised his hand and tapped his scouter. "Well, I must say, if you intend to kill us with such puny power levels then please be my guest." He mocked as he crossed his arms again.

The cloaked group quickly removed their cloaks letting them fall into the hot breeze and tumble across the dessert rocks. The first thing Vegeta noticed was that each of them was wearing a planet trade organisation uniform. "Well it would seem someone has a grudge against us." The prince of all saiyans said. "It's no matter to you anymore, but as soon as lord Frieza found out about that little monkey girl over there, well let's just say that he no longer has need for primates such as your selves."

"What are you talking about!?" Raditz shouted. "We have survived Frieza for years, and now you're saying he wants us dead, and all because we have discovered one female of our race!" Nappa also started to get angry. "Why that no good little lizard, how dare he betray us like this!" Vegeta smiled. "Well I can't say I've not been expecting this, I guess we will just have to kill you and then kill Frieza."

The group of aliens started to laugh. "You! Kill Frieza? Don't make me laugh, no one is a match for lord Frieza, he's the strongest in the universe, only a fool would piss him off. But then again, your race did that just fine on its own." Vegeta looked surprised, "What do you mean?" The alien smiled, "I think we have had enough chit chat, it's time for you to die!" Suddenly each one of the aliens burst to life and exploded their aura flying fast to their targets.

The saiyans all took a defensive stance, each of them waiting for their attacker. Two of them rushed Vegeta first, hoping that if the prince fell the others moral would fall. The most powerful one of the lot with a power of 5000 charged right at Vegeta along with a female with a power of 3000. The male alien looked to be half cyborg as his left eye and side of his body had been replaced with machine parts. His skin was a light brown and was covered with battle scars. He had no hair or eyebrows and his ears pointed out at an angle.

As for his left arm, it all looked bionic and was equipped with a large blaster for a hand; as for his other arm he wore a light blue forearm guard. His armour only had one shoulder guard on his right side, the other was just a strap going over his bionic shoulder. His armour also had no leg or groin guards and was a white and yellow colour. As for pants, he also wore a pair of light blue baggie combat pants with two light blue boots on his feet.

The other was a female humanoid with light blue skin and shiny green hair complete with a gold headband over her forehead. As for her armour she only had a shoulder-less body piece on, with no leg guards either. She also had a pink body suit that stretched down both her arms joining between her thumbs and index finger complete with elbow guards strapped over her arms. The body suit also covered he lower half but was more like bikini bottoms. As for her legs she had pink tights pulled up to her thighs and two while boats on.

Both charged at Vegeta, the male throwing a right cross aimed for his face, while the girl kicked for his ribs. Vegeta dodged the punch and blocked the kick with his forearm. "This is going to be fun!" He shouted as he let his own energy explode.

The others had no time to react as the others came at them just as quick. A small female slammed a hard punch into Kakarots face taking him by surprise. She also had light blue skin and green hair, although hers was a massive Mohawk. She wore a full body black spandex suit that even covered her nose and mouth acting as a face mask. Her armour was a standard two shoulder no leg set, white and yellow, and as for her hands and feet, they were covered by white gloves and boots.

Bulma watched as the female alien cracked Kakarot in the check hard enough to knock him off balance, she herself was still not used to the planets gravity but charged in anyway. Having quickly checked her scouter before, she read the girls power at 2500, the same as Kakarots. Bulma flew in as fast as she could, sending a kick to her head. However the alien blocked the kick and grabbed her leg swinging her around in a circle.

Nappa was going toe to toe with another one of the aliens group, thanks to his massive bulky muscles; he was finding it hard to move at full speed allowing the alien to keep up with him. "What's the matter boldly finding it hard to move in this gravity?" Nappa, already not taking well to an insult was now pissed at the fact that this guy had just mocked his lack of hair. "You bastard I'll kill you!" he shouted as he exploded with rage.

As for looks it seemed Raditz and Karrizt had drawn the short straw, their opponent was a huge bulking monsters with hands the size of Karrizt himself. A massive yellow and orange skinned monster with huge spikes for teeth and razor sharp claws for nails was flying right towards them; the creature even had green slobber dripping from its mouth. Its armour was a custom make to deal with the size of this thing. Even though the armour could stretch to all kinds of sizes, it could still wear and tear after a while of being worn. Having no shoulder or leg guards, but Raditz didn't even think the monster needed the armour due to the size of its muscle mass.

The creature charged in for the kill swiping its huge claws at Raditzs chest. Still the saiyan had not adjusted to the gravity and was a second to late in avoiding the attack, the monsters huge claws cut through the saiyans armour like a knife through butter. Raditz flipped backwards landing on his hands and knees the gravity still holding him back. "Shit, I still can't move properly!"

Kakarot landed on his arse still stunned from the punch he had taken, he watch as Bulma was being spun around by her leg and how she was flung right towards him. "OH SH-!" Kakarot shouted as Bulma slammed right into him sending him skidding along the ground. He had no time to recover as the female alien was on them again, she jumped into the air and shot a barrage of energy blasts headed right for them.

Quickly Kakarot lifted the 15 times heavier Bulma off of him and slapped the energy blasts that came their way away from them. The female alien phased in behind Bulma and kicked her in the back. Kakarot turned around and dodged a sudden punch that came his way, he felt her knuckle skim the tip of his nose as he turned he head to the side. He quickly slammed a hard kick into her ribs causing her to back off a little bit. Kakarot smiled. "You're not too bad, but your still going to die!" The female alien was stood in defensive position with her hands by her sides. "You're the ones who will die!" suddenly Bulma grabbed the girl in a choke hold from behind. "How do you like being attacked from behind bitch?!" Bulma said as he squeezed hard. The alien was fighting for her life trying to struggle, but Kakarot slammed his fist into abdomen knocking the wind out of her. "Now as I was saying."

Meanwhile Vegeta was still fighting off the two most powerful by himself. The half cyborg was attacking all out on his right side, while the other female was attacking his left. "Is this all you two have?" Vegeta said as he stopped two attacks with a smile. He quickly pulled the woman towards him kneeing her right in the stomach; the half male half cyborg jumped backwards pointing his bionic arm towards Vegeta, "Take this!" He shot a massive energy blast out the end of the blasters and the blast hit home. "Haha. Looks like I got him." The alien male watched as the smoke faded. To his horror the one who had taken the damage was his team mate; Vegeta was holding her by the hair with a smile on his face. "Oh I'm sorry, was that aimed for me?" The cyborg twitched in rage. "V..Venan… Fuck you!" The cyborg screamed as he charged in, blinded with rage and full of anger.

At this point Nappa was glowing with a powerful gold aura surrounding his body. His opponent watched carefully as Nappa was still powering up. "Oh shit, this doesn't look good." He said to himself. He looked around to see that Vegeta had just shot his hand through his team mate's chest. He looked to his left and could see Kakarot and Bulma beating the shit out of their opponent. "So that's Broger, Venan, and Binir down. Shit this is looking bad; they weren't supposed to be this strong!" He quickly jumped to the side avoiding Nappas punch by a hairs length. "Where you going pipsqueak?!" Nappa shouted as he turned around.

The alien look around again, he could see Raditz and Karrizt holding their own against his last remaining team mate, "Shit… There's no way me and Horgir can beat these guys alone." Nappa punched his palm, "So you ready to die?" The alien looked at the almighty saiyan. He turned around as fast as he could shooting off leaving a trail behind him. Nappa watched as he flew away. "Not so fast!" Nappa phased out leaving a thin trail of yellow aura behind. The alien was flying as fast as he could. "I have to get out of here and tell lord Frieza, otherwise." He was cut off as Nappa appeared above him upside down.

He watched as Nappa spun and slammed his foot into his ribs, the alien felt them break on impact as he shot down towards the ground. Nappa didn't bother to toy he just lifted his two fingers upwards pointing at the sky. The ground below where the broken warrior had landed suddenly lit up and exploded.

Raditz ducked as the monster swiped for his head , he felt the end of his hair get cut as he was still to slow thanks to the gravity. Karrizt was even slower but was still able to slam a hard kick into the back of the creatures knee causing it to drop onto its other knee. Raditz quickly jumped up and punched right into the monsters mouth breaking its wind pipe. The monster could on watch as he felt the life slowly being sucked out of him. Raditz smiled, "Oh no, that's not all." He said in an evil tone. The inside of the monster started to glow and looked like the creature was swelling when suddenly he exploded, his blood and guts flying all over the place. Karrizt had moved out of the way, but Raditz was covered in green slime head to toe. His face said it all.

The saiyan noticing the battle was over all came together, apart from Raditz, who Vegeta had made stand away from them because of the smell. "So you all heard, Frieza wants us dead so returning back alive will just get us killed. We have no choice but to train and become strong enough to defeat him. We can use this planets gravity for now, Until we are as strong as we can be using it, does everybody understand?" The rest of them nodded, they all rose into the air. "Now let's finish our last mission."

**Ok that's the end of this chapter, sorry its been a while been on holiday, anyway hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading =]. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Power levels**

**Vegeta – 10,000**

**Kakarot – 2800**

**Nappa – 4600**

**Bulma – 2100**

**Raditz – 2400**

**Karrizt – between 700 and 2900 depending on mood**

**Aliens – two fighting vegeta, male 5000. Female 3000**

**One fighting Kakarot and Bulma, 2500**

**One fighting nappa 3000**

**One fighting Raditz and Karrizt 2000**


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors notes: Chapter 42 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy. Please share your ideas, asked questions and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =] **

**Chapter 42 Gravity training:**

The next few months had gone by quickly for the saiyans; they had spent all of their time training as much as their bodies had allowed them. After they had defeated the warriors sent to kill them, they continued with their mission, of course instead of killing them all they enslaved a good portion of them. The portion that they enslaved was given the duties to keep the food coming in and keep the technology running. This insured that after each intense training session they could take it in turns to heal in the healing chambers. Luckily the planet was advanced beyond the seeming less, endless dessert graveyard of rocks.

They had all grown strong in the time they had been training; of course each of them had pushed themselves at different levels. The fact that they were also treated like kings by their prisoners was also a good boost, it felt right; it felt like they were the most powerful in the universe. Of course they knew, they all knew that the reason they had to stay here and train in the first place was because Frieza wanted them dead.

Bulma still being quite smart after she had been turned into a saiyan, (this was still unknown by the others and even Karrizt.) Had put enough time into building a massive training room, of course she had the help of any of the slaves she chose. She had also taken to the idea that if they could train in a higher more intense gravity. That they would become even stronger, although this plan seemed great the female saiyan found it difficult to build such a machine and it still had a lot of work left to be done to it.

Kakarot and Raditz had spent almost all of their time training together; sometimes they would spar with Karrizt and Nappa to, although they mostly sparred together. Raditz had been amazed at the speed in which his brother's skills had exceled; he was becoming very powerful, so much so that he had even surpassed Nappa without realising it. Vegeta spent most of the time training alone, not believing that the others had the right to train with him. Bulma trained with her son as much as she could, trying to help him control his powers. However when she was not busy training she would be working on the gravity enhancing machine.

Vegeta had called them all to meet out in the training field one day for a power assessment. He had been pleased with his own power boost and now that he could sense power levels without a scouter. (This was thanks to Kakarot and Bulma who had taught them how to do it.)The saiyans all gathered their like they were supposed to and awaited Vegeta to speak. "Right, now that you are all here we can get to it. Today we will be holding a power assessment to see how much you have all improved." Nappa stepped forwards. "Alright, well what we waiting for? I've been dying to test out my new power like this."

"So who am I to beat first?" He spoke as he punched his palm. Raditz knew he was still not on the same level as the brute yet and didn't step forwards. Bulma punched he mate Kakarot in the arm. "Well here's your chance big boy, go show him what you've got." Kakarot smiled and walked forwards. "Well if you insist." Nappa smiled. "There's no way a low class can surpass me, an elite." Nappa said as he walked to the middle of the fighting area. Kakarot also walked to it and got into a fighting position. "Well let's just see." An evil smile coming to his face. Vegeta also smiled. "Alright then. Begin!"

Nappa stepped forwards one fist at his hip and the other stretched out. "ARRGGG!" He shouted as he began to power up. Kakarot smiled and shot forwards. "To slow!" The younger saiyan slammed his knee into Nappas face and knocked him backwards flying through the air. Nappa flipped backwards and caught himself sliding on his hand and legs. He looked up in a fit of rage. He was about to speak but the words never came out. Kakarot had phased right above him and slammed his boot right into the big brutes face.

Nappa hit the ground like a ton of lead, the gravity playing a big part in this. Nappa was in pain but he got up onto his knee. "H… How… HOW DARE YOU!" Nappa stood back up and his aura exploded as his rage went through the roof. Kakarot was floating in the air with his arms crossed. "Well it would seem that a low class can surpass an elite, if they put enough effort into it. Or is it just superior genes?" This caused Nappas face to turn bright red with rage. Kakarot had just pushed him over the edge and he was about to drag him with him. "THAT'S IT YOU LOW CLASS PIECE OF SHIT!" Nappa charged in for the kill, putting every ounce of energy into his attack he swung like a wild beast in a fit of rage, willing. Hoping that one attack would hit. However none of his attacks even came close to hitting him. Kakarot was simple playing him for a fool, "When fighting an angry opponent, its almost like fighting a blind man." Kakarot said mockingly. Nappa stopped and opened his mouth wide. "ARRGGHHHHH!" He screamed as a bright yellow energy came from his mouth.

Kakarot knew what was about to happen, Nappa was going too far. But he didn't care. For too long Nappa had kicked dirt on him and his family for beong low class. For too long he had thought himself superior to them. But now. Now Kakarot had the chance to prove him wrong, to prove the all wrong. He was the proof. The proof that a low class could rise and grow as strong or stronger than an of the elites. Quickly he shot forwards and slammed his fist so hard into Nappas stomach blood spat out of his mouth instead of the energy. The blood covered Kakarots face but he didn't care. He simple removed his fist form the brutes now broken sternum and lowered his guard. "Well, he's not going to be fighting for a while. "Kakarot said with an evil smile.

Nappa fell for the air and slammed into the ground like a bag of bricks. He was completely out cold and was still coughing up blood. Vegeta had a look of shock on his face. "He had just watched a low class saiyan, one who had only been found not a year ago. Vegeta looked again at his scouter. It read Nappas power level at 15,000 and Kakarots at 20,000. "How could he have gotten that strong in such a short amount of time?" The prince thought to himself. Of course he was still stronger with a power level of 25,000 at the moment. "His level of improvement is very impressive, even more so that he is a low class."

"You their get him to the medical centre now!" Vegeta ordered one of the slaves who were stood at the door for such reasons. Kakarot landed with his arms crossed and a smile on his face looking right at Vegeta. The prince looked him right back in the eyes. "Well Kakarot. You have improved beyond my expectations. But." The but came out very harshly. "I expect you to know your place." Kakarot nodded and let his smile fade. "Of course my prince." He said with a bow.

Time had passed and the rest of them had undergone a test battle to see the results of their training. Vegeta was pleased with the improvement of his men, but he was still concerned. He knew that they still had no chance against Frieza. "We have to up the gravity in order to become stronger. We have used this gravity to the max and the results have been great. But we have done all we can in this level of gravity, we have to increase it and become more powerful!" The others who were all sat in a massive room furnished with carpet, rugs, tables, chairs, couches, and even an intergalactic TV. Bulma nodded, I know but I just can't figure out how to get that fucking gravity machine running." A scowl formed on Vegetas face. "Well you had better woman, unless you do we will stand no match against Frieza." "We could travel to another planet with a more intense gravity?" Raditz threw out the idea without much thought. Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned. "Are you a complete idiot, if we travel off the planet and through space we will at some point travel past a check point and Frieza will know for sure that we survived." Raditz nodded and slumped back into the couch.

"If only there was a way to become extremely powerful overnight." Raditz said sarcastically. Kakarot smiled while the others just sighed. "Well I know of one way." Everyone looked at him with surprise apart from Bulma. "What? How do you know of such a thing?" Vegeta questioned. Kakarot smiled. "Well you see, back when I was on Earth I came across some mystical item called the dragon balls." Raditz started laughing. "Now brother don't tell us you think some creatures nuts can give us power." Vegeta was also unconvinced. "Kakarots smile didn't fade. "Well actually there are seven of them. And they are not some creatures balls, but seven magical balls that the earths guardian had created. If you got all seven then they would summon a dragon and it would grant you one wish."

At this the room became silent. "Is this true Kakarot?" Raditz asked. The younger saiyan nodded. "I've seen it. Infact I was this close from wishing for unlimited power right then and there." Vegeta rose from his seat. "Are you telling me you had the opportunity to wish for immortality?" Kakarot nodded. Raditz placed his leg over his other one. "So why are you not immortal now then?" Kakarot smiled and pointed to Bulma. "I guess there's no use in hiding it anymore." Everyone looked at Bulma with disbelief. "Explain yourself Kakarot." Vegeta demanded. Even Raditz was looking surprised at what his brother had just said.

"You see back when I was about 11 or 12, I can't remember the small details, you see I met a human girl, and this girl told me about the dragon balls. Of course I was about to kill her, but once I heard of the tail I had to see if it was true." Vegeta laughed. "So you're saying you let a human girl stop you for getting your wish?" Kakarot sat back down and crossed his legs. "No I travelled with the girl and together we collected the dragon balls. Of course I left a trail of destruction along the way, but she had no idea who or what I was. All she knew was that I was strong and could protect her. Anyway once we had gotten the last ball I summoned the dragon and was about to make my wish when she tried to stop me."

Raditz stopped him there. "How do we know the wish even works?" he asked still sceptical. Kakarot nodded to Bulma again. She stood up and crossed her arms. "It was me, I was the human girl that tried to stop him." This time everybody tried not to fall off their seats. Even Karrizt who had stayed quite like a good kid was completely surprised. He had never heard his parents talk about any of this before. "What are you saying Kakarot?!" Vegeta demanded. "Well I told the girl I was about to kill her and that I wished she was more like me so I didn't have to. I thought she would of made a good pet." Bulma punched him in the arm for that last bit. It went quite again. Vegeta interlocked his fingers and leaned forwards placing his chin on his hands. "So you're telling me your wish turned her into a saiyan?" Kakarot gulped and replied. "Yes." "So you lost your wish because you worded it wrong?" Raditz said. "Yes." Kakarot said again. Everybody looked at Bulma. "She is completely 100 present saiyan theirs no doubt about that. If these so called dragon balls could turn a human into a saiyan then what you say must be true." Vegeta said as a smile came to his face. "What happened to these dragon balls after that?" Raditz said.

Kakarot leaned back in his seat. "Well it seems that they took a year before you could use them again and they scattered across the planet again. We did almost find them again but something happened. We had them stashed until we recovered the last one, but once we killed the earth's guardian they turned back to stone and were useless. "So you're telling us this story why? Raditz said. "If you killed the guardian and the dragon balls turned to stone then they are useless, what was the point in telling us this story you fool." Vegeta said with a vein coming to his forehead.

"Kakarot smiled once again but Bulma interrupted him. "Well you see the Earth's guardian was not human, infact he was not of the planet at all." Vegeta calmed down again. "What was he then?" This time Kakarot spoke. "Well we don't know, but he was green and had pointy ears and his muscles had pink outlining them. He was quite strong as well almost killed us both, if not for the full moon we would have died." Vegeta closed his eyes and began to think. Then it clicked, "That's it!" He shouted as he shot up from his seat. Everybody looked at his with surprise. "Get yours selves ready. As soon as Nappa is able, we head to planet Namek." Raditz also stood up. "That's right, if we go to their home planet there is bound to be more nameks, and more dragon balls." Everybody rose and had a smile on their face. "Well to Namek it is."

It was not long before Nappa had recovered and was let in on the story and plan. He was in shock at first and because he was still pissed at Kakarot for beating him. Nappa declared that Bulma was no real saiyan and said they should kill her. But Vegeta disagreed and allowed her to live. Nappa calmed down eventually and the group of saiyans underwent their last training together before there new adventure to the planet Namek.

On the day they were to leave Vegeta appointed a leader of the slaves and told him to keep things running, saying that this planet now belonged to the new rulers of the universe. He also said they would be back and if things were not the same he would destroy the planet. Of course the planets inhabitancies obeyed (as if they had a choice to begin with) and did everything they could to please their new masters. The aliens were only small, standing at about five foot; they had pale green skin and only three fingers and toes. Not a very powerful race at all, even though they could with stand a gravity of 15 times that's of earth their average power level was only 200 to 500 and they stood no match for the saiyans might.

The saiyans had not only increased their battle power, they had changed their appearance. Their armour had been changed and improved. The middle now formed a triangle starting from each side of the breast plate running down and forming a small triangle groin guard. It also had the royal saiyan mark over the left breast plate. Other than that they had the same style of armour they had always had.

The saiyans walked to where they had moved their space pods and climbed into them. "Set the coordinates and lets go." Vegeta said through his scouter. That they had also now changed so it formed a privet channel just for them. They did as they were told and they blasted off the small planet and into the emptiness of space.

**Ok going end it there, hope you enjoyed it please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also leave any questions and I will try my best to answer in the next chapter with the authors notes. =]**

**Power levels**

**After intense training at 15 times gravity:**

**Vegeta 25,000**

**Kakarot 20,000**

**Nappa 15,000**

**Raditz 14,000**

**Bulma 13,100**

**Karrizt between 7000 and 22,000 depending on mood**


	43. Chapter 43

**Authors notes: Chapter 43 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy. Please share your ideas, asked questions and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =] ok this chapter is moving into a movie saga the tree of might! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 43 the Tree of Might:**

The saiyans space pods flew across the void of space; on their journey to the planet Namek they passed many planets and stars. Of course the Saiyans were using sleeping gas provided by the space pod to hibernate until they arrived on Namek. As a defence Vegeta and the others had programmed their pods to follow each other encase they were attacked. Of course the programming was cleaver enough to know when not to follow, like if one space pod flew into a sun or star and was destroyed the others would not follow. But if one space pod was knocked off course and flew to a different planet the others would follow it.

Somewhere deep in space another space ship was a float in the vast ocean of stars. "My lord we have detected five saiyan space pods head our way. They will pass us in five minutes." A deep voice spoke. In a ship with a mirror on the outside to stop others from spotting them was a cloaked figure looking out of the large fortified glass window into the darkness of space. "Is that so Amond?" A female voice spoke.

"Yes my lord the computer has confirmed it. What should we do my lord?" The cloaked figure didn't move. Instead whoever it was just continued to look out into space. "What should we do my lord?" Another voice spoke. Five other shadows appeared all bowing before the one cloaked person. "My lord?" They spoke. The leader turned around spinning their cloak with effect and raised a hand. "Why of course we will have to say hello!" The five others smiled and phased out leaving the leader alone. "This should be fun." The cloaked figure said as a tail flicked around inform of them.

Vegeta was suddenly awaked by an annoying flashing red light inside his space pod. "W-what in the hell Is going on?" He said to himself. Suddenly he felt a large blow hit his space pod. They were under attack in the middle of space. "Shit we have no chance if it's Frieza!" Vegeta said out loud. Voices started to come through his scouter. "Vegeta were under attack." "We have to chance our coordinates now!" Another shouted. Vegeta was trying to figure out what to do through the chaos. "Shit we have no other choice. "Computer get us to the closest habitable planet now!" The computer started to slash and numbers and names started to shot up and down the screen until it stopped. "Planet found, chancing coordinates now." The computer spoke. Vegetas space pod suddenly did a 360 taking him by surprise and flipping his stomach. The others space pods did the same and followed his.

"Whoever was shooting at us is now following us!" A voice spoke through his scouter. "Well just let them follow us to this planet then we can teach them a lesson!" Raditz spoke. "If we make it!" Bulma shouted. The saiyans watched through their little window in the space pod as a large ship was indeed following them. It opened fire but as luck would have it the blasts missed each time. "There it is!" Nappa spoke through the scouter. Everyone looked forwards to see what he was talking about. "Yeah Nappa we know the ship is there, its fucking shooting at us!" Nappa swore back down at who ever had just said that to him. "Not the ship you idiot, the Planet!" Suddenly a blast hit one of the space pods. It was Kakarot and his ship looked to be in bad shape. "Shit I'm hit!" Kakarot shouted through the scouter. Bulma and Karrizt who were sharing a space pod looked out of their window to see. Kakarot space pod was indeed in bad shape. The back of it was on fire and sparking, bit of metal and parts coming off the pod. "Shit you had better not die Kakarot!" Raditz spoke down his scouter not knowing what to do. "30 seconds till we land!" Vegeta shouted. The ship shot another blast but it missed. "Come on we can make it! Bulma shouted. "10 seconds!" Raditz shouted. The ship shot another blast and it hit again. Bulma watched as Kakarots space pod blew up and fire engulfed it as it fell apart. It was to difficult to make anything out as the ships were entering the planet's atmosphere and where also engulfed in flames. "DADDY!" Karrizt shouted as he witnessed his father's space pod blow up.

Bulma was in too much shock at what she had just seen to say anything. "No Kakarot!" Raditz shouted. But nobody said anything else and the remaining space pods hit the ground hard. After a couple of seconds Bulma quickly rushed out of her space pod and flew to the top of the crater it had made and looked into the sky. The female saiyan could see parts of her mate's space pod falling down from the top of the sky. But there was no sign of Kakarot himself, "N-no…" Bulma said as she fell onto her knees. Karrizt came over to his mother to look as well. The small boy was still in shock but was somehow dealing with it. "DADDY!" He shouted up into the sky hoping his father would could to him. No one came, He was about to shout again but Raditz appeared and slapped a hand over the boys mouth. "Quite Karrizt the enemy will find us. Quickly let's move. Bulma you too let's go!"

Pulling themselves together they quickly joined up with Vegeta and Nappa. Even Nappa was looking unhappy at the death of a comrade. Vegeta on the other hand was not affected in the slightest. "We should find some place to hide after that we can set up for an ambush. If it is Frieza we will need every advantage we can get, let's move!" The Saiyans did as they were told and all followed Vegeta. However they all noticed that something was off, for some reason the planet seemed almost dead. All the trees were dying, the grass had dried up and the water was a dark brown colour like it had gone off. The only thing that remained was a huge tree that stretched up to the heavens and beyond. "What in the hell is with that tree?" Nappa asked. Everyone was quiet and didn't have a clue. Suddenly Vegeta spoke. "I don't know. But whatever it is it seems like trouble.

Never the less they all flew towards the huge tree and landed a good way above it so that they had a good lookout point. They watched a a huge ship broke through the green clouds and landed on the ground causing it to shake. Raditz looked at his hands and smiled. "Hey have any of you guys noticed how light you are?" Nappa scratched his head. "Now that you mention it yeah it feels like I weight nothing." Vegeta slapped his face with his hand. "Are you idiots quite done yet? As you know we have been in a higher gravity for quite some time, so now that we are back in normal gravity our bodies feel 15 times lighter!" Raditz and Nappa nodded and laughed, "Oh yeah." They both said.

Of course Karrizt and Bulma were still taking it hard that Kakarot had just died but the others had gotten over it like it was nothing. Raditz noticed Bulma was still taking it hard and walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard Bulma, but there is nothing we can do about it now. We just have to work together and defeat whoever the enemy is." Bulma nodded and looked towards the ship. "Whoever that is, I'm going to make them suffer." She said in a harsh and blunt tone. Even Raditz was a bit afraid of his brother's widow.

Suddenly Vegeta interrupted. "Quiet! There they are." Every one stayed quiet and looked towards where Vegeta had pointed. Having learned how to hide their power levels thanks to Kakarot and Bulma they kept them hidden and waited. They spotted five shadows come out of the ship and hit their scouters. "They look like members of the planet trade. But what's with that ship?" Nappa said to Vegeta. Raditz agreed. "Yeah that's no Planet trade ship." Vegeta nodded. "I don't know, but whoever it is their power levels are almost the same as yours are." Vegeta said. He closed his eyes and started to focus, "five power levels. No six… and the last one is the strongest, about the same as Kakarot." Vegeta said. Raditz gulped, "And you say the others are the same as us?" Vegeta nodded. "I will have to take the strongest one, while you guys take the others. It will be hard and you could die, but we have no choice."

They all agreed and none complained. "Trust me, I'm not dying today." Bulma said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You got anything Rasin?" one of the five aliens said. "No how about any of you guys?" said the small plume dark pink alien. One of them stepped forwards. This one was looked human and had short dark green hair on top of his head that came down into an untamed pony tail half way down his back he also had earrings, and a jewellery necklace. "We have to find where they went, we can see their space pods but where did they go to?" He said. Another one stepped forwards; he was a big guy with light orange skin and dark brownish red hair tied back. "We have already had the fruit from this planet, it will die soon we should just wait up in space until they try to leave." The other one turned around to him. "No Amond. The master had ordered us to bring them back alive." "Or the best we can anyway." Another spoke. This one looked like a full cyborg if not for the parts of flesh that was exposed in-between his machine parts that were all smooth and shiny.

"Cacao is right. Once we find them we can have some fun first. Any complaints?" The others just shuck their heads or didn't say anything. "Good. Now let's go and search the tree, there's nowhere else to hide." The five warriors blasted off heading right for the tree at lightning speed not giving the saiyans much time.

"Shit their heading this way!" Raditz said. "Have they spotted us?" Nappa asked. Vegeta stopped them. "No but we don't have much time, prepare to launch an attack, got it?" The others nodded and got ready. Bulma looked at her son. "Are you ready to avenge your father?" Karrizt didn't move. He just nodded his head.

The five aliens quickly flew up the tree scouting for their pray, little did they know that the hunters had turned into the hunted. "NOW!" Vegeta screamed beginning the ambush with a powerful energy blast. The other saiyans all charged in each aiming for a quick kill. Raditz and Karrizt both fired their most powerful energy blast, while Nappa and Bulma both charged in like mad men.

The group was taken off guard but the scream Vegeta had given had helped them to prepare for battle. Only two had been caught by the ambush, but it was enough for Vegeta. "Shit they got Rasin and Lakasei!" Amond shouted but was cut off as Nappa through a solid punch aimed at his face which he blocked with his forearm. Bulma did the same but her attack was blocked by Daiz with the short and long hair. Vegetas blast had completed destroyed one of the others and Raditzs had killed the other, but little Karrizts attack had been deflected by Cacao.

Raditz and Karrizt charged into battle alongside with Bulma and Nappa and it was now three on four. "Keep them busy while I go after the leader!" Vegeta shouted as he blasted off towards the large space ship. "That's bastard!" Daiz shouted but Bulma didn't allow him much room to talk as she was going all out. "Dam this bitch!" He shouted as he slammed a hard punch into her stomach and kicked her in the face. He was about to turn to chance Vegeta but was stopped by a solid kick to the back. He hit a large tree trunk and slid along it face first. He looked up and saw none other than a kid flying there in a fit of rage. "W-what the hells with that kid?"

Raditz was pressing his advantage on his opponent attack at all angles with his superior strength. "HAHA! Is that all you've got?!" Raditz said as he slammed a solid kick into Amonds face. The light orange skinned alien was getting pissed. "You fool! I'll kill you!" Nappa was locked in a battle for strength with his opponent Cacao. Their hands interlocked both fighting for the advantage, suddenly Cacaos chest opened and a blast shot out hitting Nappa in the chest himself. "Shit!.." Nappa had time to say before he was struck with a quick one two to the face. The jab hit hard on his nose knocking his head back, then as it sprung forwards again the second punch connected even harder as it hit his left check this one knocked Nappa a good 10 meters through the air and he slammed against a large tree trunk with a grunt.

"Is that all you've got kid, what happened to all of that power?!" Daiz shouted and he was pressing his boot into Karrizts head. Karrizt was screaming in pain as the boot pressed harder on his head. "That's right boy scream, scream and let the whole universe know that you are about to die!" Bulma flew in and slammed her shoulder into Daizs chest knocking him off her son. He grunted in pain not seeing her come his way. "You bitch!" he shouted. "Have you not learned your lesson yet?!" he fired an energy blast at her but she flipped over it with great skill. Bulma landed like a cat and shot forwards as if to pounce on her pray. Daiz blocked the flying kick with a double cross block, He then moved in and out, side to side in order to dodge Bulmas attacks. The female saiyan was giving it her all but was not lucky enough to land a blow. "FUCKER!" She shouted as she threw her right fist forwards and grazed Daizs check.

In his surprise that she had managed to hit him he shot his own fist out in retaliation and struck her right in the centre of the face causing her to flip over head about three times before she hit the ground. He turned back to the boy who had now gotten up, Karrizt had watched as his mother was getting beaten and how he could do nothing to help her. Suddenly something inside him clicked. He felt his body fill with untamed power, his aura started to explode around him and his muscles bulged. Daiz looked in surprise at the boy, his scouter started to go off and the number hit 22,000. "W-What in the? How can this buy have such a power?!"

DBZ~

Meanwhile Vegeta was flying as fast as he could towards the massive ship where he could feel the last power. "I will take the leader out while the others handle the others. It should not take long if my opponent is only as strong as Kakarot." Vegeta thought to himself. The princes of all Saiyans arrived at the ship and extended his hand, he shot a blast of energy at the ship blowing a massive hole in it. "Ha! Take that!" He shouted out loud. Suddenly a voice from behind him took him by surprise.

"Now, now. That's not very nice is it?" A female voice spoke. Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms. "Well I'll congratulate you on getting behind me, but now you're going to have to die." Vegeta said as he looked his opponent up and down. The cloaked figure pulled down its hood and threw the cloak off towards the ground. It was then that Vegeta was truly surprised. "W-what…" He looked he opponent up and down again. He took In all her features from her better than great size cleavage, to the tail flicking around in front of her slim waist. "Y-you… You're a saiyan?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes it would seem I am. And so are you my prince." Vegeta was still taken off guard, The last thing he expected to find was another saiyan and a female at that. "H-how, why? What are you attacking us for?!" Vegeta managed to get out. The female gave a mock bow. "My name is Kumiko, my prince." Vegeta was not impressed but was still trying to put it together in his head. There right in front of his eyes was another saiyan female, but this time she was born of the planet Vegeta. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

Kumiko raised her head, "Well me and my men thought you were the planet trade from your space pods. So… we came to destroy you." Vegeta was not impressed, but he still could not help take his eyes off her impressive cleavage. "Like what you see my prince?" She said seductively. Vegeta went a little bit red. "N-NO! If you do that again I'll kill you, I'm the one asking the questions here!"

She crossed her arms making her cleavage even more impressive and with her armour the way it was you couldn't help but look. She wore a one strap one side higher than the other white and turquoise coloured piece. It had no shoulder guards and stopped halfway down her stomach leaving exposed her toned stomach muscles. Her skin was glowing with beauty and fitted well with her eyes that were also turquoise. Her dark black hair was long and untamed. She had four spikes running down her face to the sides out of the way of her eyes. On top it looked to only be shoulder length but it was just tied back allowing the rest of it to flow down her uncovered shoulders and down her back.

She also wore white gloves on each hand and a pair of turquoise spandex pants complete with white boots with turquoise tips. All of her muscles looked well-toned as each one had good definition but only enough that she didn't look increasable buff, the muscles only appealed to her feminine features and made her look even more desirable.

"Stop that!" Vegeta said. "Stop what my prince?" She responded. Vegeta didn't even know what was happening to him. It was like he had been bewitched by this woman and now he couldn't do anything. "What's the matter my prince?" Vegeta snapped out of it. "Who are you working for if not the planet trade?" Vegeta demanded coming back to his senses. Kumiko smiled. "Well of course I have my own army now, but if what I think is true, is that they are fighting your men, they are all saiyans to I expect?" Vegeta nodded. "Yes your men should be dead by now." Kumiko nodded. "Such a shame, I guess I will need new followers now. I know. How about you and your men join me?" Vegeta smiled. Sorry woman, but I am the prince of saiyans, not you. I lead my men, and it so happens we just had a spot open because of you." Kumiko frowned. "Oh is that so, I'm sorry about that. But if I am to take orders from you, well let's just say if you don't defeat me first, well I'll kill you and take your men. Sound fair?" Vegeta smiled. "You have a deal woman."

DBZ~

Just like Vegeta had said Kumikos men had taken heavy losses, first Rasin and Lakasei had fallen, then the battle had begun, Raditz had soon defeated his opponent and moved on to help Nappa deal with his. Bulma had taken some damage, but managed to hold her own. Now to every one's surprise Karrizt had exploded with power far above any of theirs. Daiz was shiting it, Right in front of him stood the people that had killed his comrades, and now the most powerful of them, none othr than a fucking child he thought. Was about to kill him. He looked for a chance to get away but he knew it was hopeless. Suddenly he noticed the tails wrapped around their waists. "W-what in the? How could I not have noticed that before? Their Saiyans!" He stepped forwards and held his hands in defeat. "Wait! I give up, please my leader is a saiyan to, don't kill me I'm sure you can work something out!"

It was too late. Karrizt had already snapped, he flew faster than he had ever flown before. He slammed his head right into Daizs chest, the blow connected so hard that the armour around where Karrizts head had connected broke and completely shattered. Blood flew out of his mouth as his sternum shattered and his ribs broke, two ribs must have pierced his lungs and three stabbed his heart. The blow was so powerful he had been killed on impact not even having time to feel his lungs fill with blood and die a slow painful death. Even the other saiyans were impressed with the boy, "How did he have such power hidden away?" Raditz asked. Nappa was gob smacked at what just happened. Bulma smiled as she picked herself up off the ground. "Wait, what he meant his boss was a saiyan?" the other now remembering also looked in surprise. "Does that mean Vegeta is fighting a saiyan right now?" "Yeah that must explain where whoever they are, are so powerful.

Vegeta was locked in an all-out powerful battle with this new saiyan Kumiko. Even though he had the advantage in strength he could feel that hers was slowly getting stronger. Vegeta blocked a punch with his forearm and ducked under another. Then a tail flicked in front of his eyes taking him by surprise and kick followed but he was able to catch the foot and swung Kumikos leg to the side, pulling her off balance he attacked with his own barrage but Kumiko surprised him even further by doing the splits and avoiding his punch. "She was about to do that even in that moment of off balance?" Vegeta was trule impressed but at the same time pissed off that she had dodged his punch.

He kicked out with his left leg, the first kick she blocked with her arms, and then he threw another one with the same leg but this time a bit higher. Kumiko rolled sideways avoiding the attack altogether, but Vegeta wasn't done there. He jumped into the air spinning his body and legs he slammed a solid kick into her face. Kumiko blocked the attack but it broke her guard at it hit her on the chest. She fell backwards but caught herself with her hands and preformed a backwards hand spring. "Not bad my prince, I must say you are indeed powerful."

Vegeta smiled still in a fighting pose. "You're not too bad yourself woman." "You really know just what to say to the ladies don't you." She said with a wink. Vegeta smiled. "Sorry but your little tricks won't work on me anymore." He said with a smile. Kumiko pulled an upside down smile. Then it turned into a cheeky grin. "Oh really?" She lunged forwards lifting her leg high above her head and slammed it don into an axe kick. Vegeta blocked the kick with a cross guard and swept her other leg. Though when she fell to the ground she grabbed around Vegetas neck and pulled him with her. He was caught off guard and she pressed his face into her cleavage, "Oh my prince you must take it slow at first." She said mocking him. Vegeta pulled his face from her breasts and jumped up so quickly it even surprised himself. "W-What are you playing at woman? Fight fair!" He said his checks still red. Kumiko stood up and brushed herself off. "There is no way to fight fair." Her expression suddenly changing and becoming hard, "You of all people should know that." Vegetas blush faded and he to became serious once again. Suddenly four others landed behind Vegeta. He knew that they were his comrades so he didn't bother turning around. "What she is a saiyan!?" Raditz shouted. "Yeah and look at the size of them." He was cut off as Vegeta suddenly shouted. "Nappa!" everyone looked surprised at him. "I want you all to stay out of this fight, she's mine." Kumiko smiled. "Well look what we have here. A big bold brute, a long male with longer hair than me. OH!" Her scream took the others off guard. "Another female, well that's a surprise, oh and a little boy to. But none of you look like his father. That must off been the one we shot down from space." Her words triggered Karrizts rage again and his power shot up. This time Vegeta turned around looking at his scouter in disbelief. "What? His power is stronger that Kakarots and the woman's. How in the hell is that possible?" Kumiko was also surprised. "Well looks like I struck a nerve."

Bulma walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You had better watch what you say, you bitch!" Bulma shouted now her own power raising." Kumiko laughed, "I'll let that one go because I killed your mate, but if you ever call me that again. I'll kill you." Bulma didn't waver, and for a moment it looked like there was going to be a cat fight. Nappa elbowed Raditz and whispered. "Meow…" Raditz smiled and tried not to laugh. Vegeta stepped forwards again. "I thought I just told you. She's mine." His tone was ice cold. Bulma didn't say anything and stepped backwards. Karrizt followed his mother and his power slowly faded away.

Kumiko was still letting her tail flick about freely; she had gotten into the habit of doing that while fighting trying to take her opponent of guard. "Well now that every body's here we can begin. Vegeta stepped forwards and was about to launch at her again. But he stopped as she raised he palm. "I don't think so my prince. You all have to fight, well if you wish to prove your selves and survive that is." Vegeta spat on the ground, "I'm more than enough for you, I don't need help." Kumiko laughed, "Oh but I think you do. Or. At least you will." Her expression turning cold again. She reached into a small bag that was hanging over the small of her back. She pulled out what looked to be an orange spiky ball and bit into it. She took another bite and finished the whole thing, she took a sigh and the others watched and waited.

Suddenly her power exploded and her aura burst to life. Her muscles bulged and the veins appeared pumping more blood through her muscles making them bigger. The saiyans scouters went crazy and Raditzs even exploded in his face. "What in the fuck?!" Nappa shouted. "T-that's. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Vegeta shouted in rage and he read his scouter. "6-65,000, No! 75,000! How is that possible?!" Kumiko smiled and watched as all of the other saiyans faces turned to shock and disbelief. "Now are you all ready to fight?" she said as she crossed her arms.

Vegeta was frozen at the power that she now possessed. "No if I can't even stand up to this woman, how can I face Frieza?!" He thought to himself. "So who's first?" Kumiko asked as she smiled. Vegeta gave a loud battle cry and charged forwards with all hi power. He launched at Kumiko throwing as many punches and kicks as his body would allow. Of course Kumiko dodged each and every one without difficult. Her power was now fair above any of the others could hop to face against. She caught a punch in her hand and squeezed his fist hard. Vegeta cried out in pain and he felt the bones start to give into the force crushing them. She suddenly let go and backhanded him hard in the face. Vegeta was sent spinning through the air at a radicles speed until he hit the ground and didn't move. The others watched in horror as their prince was made a fool out of. Raditz and Nappa charged In with all the power they could muster. "ARRGGGHHHH!" They cried as they charged at full power. Kumiko smiled, she dodged every attack they tried with ease just like she had done to Vegeta. Only this time she used more of her power. First she punched Nappa hard in the stomach doubling him over and taking him out of the fight then and there. Raditz watched in horror as he could do nothing. It felt as if he was moving in slow motion, made him feel week and helpless like when he was a child.

"DAM YOU!" Raditz screamed as he raised his right hand above his head. "BEGONE!" He screamed as energy crackled in his hand. Bulma watched as her scouter shot up and read at 30,000. "Even Kumiko acknowledged that his attack was powerful. She quickly shot forwards grabbing his right wrist that was still above his head still charging energy into it. She then slammed her knee into his stomach knocking the wind out of him and breaking a few ribs with the force. The energy he had gathers was lost and evaporated into the air. "Why… you…" Was all he could say before she punched him in the jaw hard. A sick crunch could be heard as it broke from the impact and his body hit the ground hard bounce and flipping over as he slide along the ground and finally stopped on his back with all four limbs spread out.

"So that's three down, two to go." Kumiko said as she cracked her knuckles. Bulma pulled Karrizt behind her and took a defensive stance. It was no use, Kumiko quickly phased in-front of her and grabbed her by the throat. She then punched her in the stomach twice and dropped her to the ground. Bulma couldn't even move as the pain spread through her body, she tried for air but the pain was too much.

Kumiko turned her attention to Karrizt. "Aww… look at you, you little cutie." Karrizt was in shock; all around him he had seen his friends and family fall with ease before this woman. "Well what do you say kid, join me and together we can become the most powerful in the universe. Karrizt took a step back, he was afraid. He knew that his father would be ashamed of him for beign a coward, but he couldn't help it. He was scared and afraid that this woman was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do about it. "H-He-Hey!" Kumiko turned around to see Bulma crawling towards them clutching her stomach. "Y-you stay away from him, Y-you Bitch!" Kumikos eyebrow raised and her face twisted. "Did you just call me a bitch again?" Karrizt watched as the woman walked over to his mother and picked her up by the hair. "Now you know because you are a girl of the same race I went easy on you, and I let you off the first time you called me that word. Now I'm going to have to kill you for calling it me again, you see I don't make idle threats."

Karrizt suddenly snapped again, the power he had felt before returned to him. His muscles felt alive again and his fear was gone. "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" He screamed as he let his aura explode. Kumiko looked at the boy and smiled. "There it is." She turned back to Bulma. "Whoever this boy's father was must have been quite the warrior." She punched Bulma in the stomach again and threw her to the side. "Come on boy, show me what you got!" Karrizt charged in like a mad man (or boy) he was throwing every attack he knew at her will all the power he could muster. Kumiko was surprised at the boys power she even had to block some of his attacks, but she knew he was still no match for her. "You could one day become a powerful warrior boy, you should come with me." Karrizt cut her off as his power exploded for a split second and he landed a punch to her face. Her head snapped to the side and back like she had been slapped. Karrizt suddenly realized what had happened and stopped attacking. Kumikos face turned into that of rage. "How dare you strike me you little shit!" She back handed him with enough force to knock him off his feet and send him flying through the air. She then appeared behind him and grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the ground. He didn't move and she let go. She cleared her throat. "Well I guess I did go a little too far just then. She walked back over to Bulma who was trying to pick herself up but failing. "Now I believe I was going to kill you." She said as if she had just remembered it. She knelt down sitting on Bulmas stomach in the mount position. She raised her fist and smiled. "Sorry about this but I just hate that word."

Suddenly a boot hit into her face knocking her flying along the ground rolling and tumbling violently before she landed on her hands and knees stopping herself. She had blood coming from her mouth and a black mark on her check where she had been kicked. Pure rage was covering her face now. She stood up and her entire body tensed up as she looked at the one who had kicked her. "Who the fuck are you?!" She demanded.

There stood as proud as ever was none other than Kakarot. He had somehow managed to survive his pod being shot down just above the planet's atmosphere. Although his armour was half destroyed, the entire right side of his body visible apart from his abs as the armour had stayed intact on that part. "So you're the one who shot me down. And now you manage to defeat the others, even though they are of the same race you still beat them. Of course I don't mind you beating Vegeta, but if you dare touch my mate or my son again I will have to kill you." Kumikos eyes opened wide as she realised who he was. "So you're that boy's father? And I can see why, you are strong. She reached up and tapped her scouter that had somehow not been destroyed. Her face turned form a smile to disbelief.

"How is your power so high?!" She was gob smacked as she read his power at 80,000, "Tell me who did you get so strong?!" She demanded. Kakarot smiled and pointed at the tree. "Well you see when I was shot down from my space pod I managed to fall into the planet's atmosphere and fell down towards the planet. I landed somewhere in that tree and luck would have it it softened the blow and I didn't die. Of course I was badly injured and on the verge of death, when all of a suddenly my stomach started to growl." Kumiko listened carefully as she heard the last part she pulled a questioning expression. "What does that have to do with anything?!" Kakarot crossed his arms and smiled. "You see that's not the first time It has done that went I was at deaths door. But it seems the one of them fucking gods answered me, and a little piece of orange spiky fruit rolled into my hand."

Kumiko couldn't believe it, "No! We got all of the fruit from the tree; there should have been none left!" Kakarot smiled again. "I'm guess you know what happened after that. I took one bite and all of my wounds suddenly healed. Then I finished it and my power shot through the roof, I'm guessing that's why you're so strong at the moment."

Kumiko couldn't believe it, of all the things that could have happened, this happened. He was able to eat the fruit as well. The two saiyans faced each other and neither gave way. Suddenly Kumiko turned around and to her surprise a huge energy blast was coming her way. "WHAT THE?!" She screamed as she caught the blast in her hands and was able to hold it off. She struggled by in the end she tossed the blast up into the air where it carried on into space and disappeared. She looked to see Vegeta stood there with both hands extended. He was damaged badly but had still managed to gather that much energy and throw it at her. "Why you fucker! That almost had me to!" Vegeta smiled and spat, "It's a shame you noticed." He fell to one knee "K-Kakarot?.. So you're alive. You had better beat her Kakarot. Defeat her and end it!" Kumiko rushed over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his armour. "You shut it!" She said as she punched him hard in the face knocking him to the ground. Vegeta opened one eye and spat out blood. "W-what w-was th-that? Are you l-losing power? H-Haha…" Kumiko was in a rage now, but she knew he was right. The fruits powers were not permanent and soon her power would return to just 3000 units over what she had before she had eaten it. This time Kakarot spoke. "So should we get to it?"

Kumiko took a fighting stance. Suddenly she quickly raised her arms above her head. "Take this!" She cried as she unleaded a powerful purple energy wave right towards Kakarot. The saiyan stood calmly watching as the energy blast came towards him crackling with energy. He simply slapped the blast away into the air were it exploded harmlessly. "W-What?!" Kumiko shouted in disbelief. "Is that really all you have? You really must be losing power. In fact I can sense it, it's almost back to normal now isn't it?" Kakarot said while he walked towards her with his own power over flowing thanks to the fruit.

"Cure you!" She shouted at the saiyan. Kakarot quickly shot forwards phasing out and then back in he slammed a solid punch into her gut doubling her over. He hit her so hard her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Kakarot then grabbed her by the face and slammed her head into the ground beneath them. It was over, no messing around, no mercy. Kakarot had defeated her and now it was over. She led there on the verge of unconsciousness, "Does your ship have a healing chamber?" Kakarot asked. He got no reply. He then grabbed her by the hair and shouted it again. "DOES YOUR SHIP HAVE A HEALING CHAMBER?!" Kumiko managed to nod just before she passed out, Kakarot dropped her body onto the ground. "If you're still alive when I come back I'll spare your life."

He then grabbed each of his fallen comrades and put them on his should one after the other. Somehow he carried them to the ship and was able to get them into the healing chamber before any of their wounds or injuries became serious. After he was finished he flew back to where he had left Kumiko. He noticed she was still alive and according to his word he also picked her up and took her back with him.

Time had passed and the others had recovered from their injuries, now all that was left was to decide whether Kumiko would live or die. "The bitch should die!" Bulma shouted, she was not happy about the beating that Kumiko had given her and her son. Nappa and Raditz protested. Even though she had beaten them, she had not killed any of them and really had only made them stronger. "Yeah also she is one of the last saiyans left alive, not only that but she's one of the last females alive. We need her if we ever wish to recreate the saiyan race." Kakarot didn't say much he just kept quiet. Vegeta also didn't say anything, although he himself was still pissed at having been beaten by a women and then having to be rescued by Kakarot.

"That's enough!" Vegeta shouted. Everyone stopped gauging and fighting over the subject. Suddenly the healing machine started to beep signalling that it was done. They all watched as the door opened and Kumiko stepped out in her turquoise leggings and a sports bra. She noticed that everyone was staring at her. "Well morning." She said as if she was not even bothered. This set Bulma off and she looked like she was about to kill someone.

Vegeta walked up to her and stopped in front of her face. "You work with us now, no exceptions, no excuses. If you have any I will kill you right here and now!" It went silent for a moment. "Understand?" Vegeta finished as he gave her a cold stare. Kumiko nodded and flicked her tail out of habit. "I understand."

**Ok going to end it there, well hope you enjoyed the tree of might movie saga. Now I'm sure you're wondering what the hell happened to Turles? Well as some of you might have guessed I have replaced our goku look alike with a character I created myself. Of course I didn't want another male character as it would be turning into a bit of a sausage fest, and I liked the idea of a female saiyan who was bad ass strong for a while. Of course only with the fruit of the tree of might was she able to defeat Vegeta and the others, and in this story I am just assuming the fruit boosts your power by a large amount and then it slowly goes back down but to a higher number than what it was. **

**Now as for turles he was kill by friezas blast when he destroyed planet vegeta and instead Kumiko was away on a mission instead of him and so she survived and he didn't.**

**After watching the movie I came to that conclusion hope its ok with you guys. And I don't want any of you to think that I am going to make Kakarot a power house and make him the strongest character, as he is still weaker than vegeta and now is weaker than Kumiko. (Her name is taken from cucumber if you didn't guess.) anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you have any other questions about this chapter that I haven't cleared in this little note please inbox me and I will do my best to answer the for you.**

**Anyway that's enough from me hope you enjoyed and please leave a review and let me know what you think =]**

**Power levels**

**Vegeta 25,000 after healing 28,000**

**Kumiko 21,000 after fruit from the tree of mite 75,000 after healing 24,000**

**Kakarot 20,000 after fruit from the tree of mite 80,000 the fruit affects everybody different and boosted his power higher. After healing 23,000**

**Nappa 15,000 after healing 18,000**

**Raditz 14,000 after healing 16,800**

**Bulma 13,100 after healing 16,000**

**Karrizt 7,000 to 22,000 depending on mood, after healing 10,000 to unknown.**

**Daiz 15,000**

**Cacao 15,000**

**Rasin 11,000**

**Amond 13,000 **

**Lakasei 11,000**


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors notes: Chapter 44 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy. Please share your ideas, asked questions and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =] Also I am making a little side project another story for dragon ball z. Where five friends from our world somehow get dropped into the dragon ball z universe onto the planet Vegeta a few years before it blows up. It's called Life as a saiyan please check it out and let me know what you think =]**

**Chapter 44 Arrive at planet Namek:**

Once the saiyans had recovered and accepted Vegetas decision to accept Kumiko as a member of their team, they had taken all that they need from Kumikos destroyed ship. Including a few new space pods. Of course these were for escapes form the large ship that Vegeta had busted up, but they did the job. Kumiko had been told about their plan to take over Namek and recover the dragon balls to grant their wish. She had quickly agreed liking the idea of immortality, although she was not too happy about the possibility of Frieza finding them and trying to kill each and every one of them. But she soon got over it, she had been trying to raise an army of her own to rise up against the tyrant before her new comrades had killed them.

They had now abandoned the dying planet and left it to rot under the tree of might. Taking the space pods they made their way towards the Planet Namek. Along their journey through the vast ocean of stars they passed a small asteroid. However this was not just any small asteroid. This happened to be one of the Planet trade scanners. They had them placed all over the universe.( more in some sectors than others) As they passed the scanner, it scanned each and every pod that flew past it at unbelievable speeds. The scanner then sent a signal to a small outpost somewhere close by, once the signal had been run through a computer it gave the ship code that had passed it by.

"Whats this? It seems the scanner in sector 678.12 has just been activated by 7 space pods." A small green alien in planet trade armour said going through the codes. Another one sat on a chair spun around and looked at him. "So whose ships are they?" he asked. The other alien ran the codes through another computer and awaited the results. The little green alien gave a little shout in shock, the other looks at him strangely as he stumbled backwards. "Come on spit it out!" He shouted. "I-It's the saiyans!"

Now the other alien was in shock. "What?! I thought they had been dealt with, it was Friezas orders himself. We have to report this to him right away." The other alien nodded and rushed to another machine. "And find out where they are headed!" The little green one turned around confused. "How do I do that?" The other alien slapped his fish like face. "You idiot, send out one of the vapour following pods!" he little green one nodded and ran off in a hurry to report to Frieza.

DBZ~

Meanwhile Lord Frieza was sat in his hover chair while he sipped a glass of red wine. "Ahh… I do love these lovely fireworks in the morning." He said as he faced the large glass panel in his ship, allowing him to view out into space. Their right in front of him, a small planet was on the verge of exploding; the planet cracked and began to glow with bubbling hot energy before it obliterated into nothing but space dust. "AHAHAHAHAH!" Frieza laughed as he watched the planet explode like it was his favourite past time. On either side of him stood his two henchmen, one was a fat pink alien with spikes covering his head and body. He seemed to have a good sized chest but what followed was just a massive belly. The other was a very good looking man with light blue skin and green hair tied back into a plat. They both watched in shock, still neither of them could get used to watching an entire planet exploding. Suddenly a massager burst in almost tripping over as he entered through the sliding doors. "L-Lord Frieza sir!" The small alien shouted as he was holing a piece of paper. He was stood with his legs together, two of his arms behind his back and the other two saluting. "What is it?" Frieza said as the light from the exploding planet faded. "W-Well sire. W-We have found the answer to what you have been looking for my lord." Frieza took another sip of his wine and spun around in his hover chair. "Is that so?" He asked with interest. "Y-Yes my lord. We have heard rumours of their being mystical items that can grate any wish." This time Frieza smiled with interest. "Really. Please do go on." The alien nodded and began reading the report. "My lord we have found that on a planet named Namek, there are seven items called the dragon balls. Once you gather all seven they will grant you any wish, from immortality to unlimited power." Frieza smiled again. "Zarbon! Set a course for this Namek." Zarbon turned and bowed. "At once my Lord."

Frieza pointed at the messenger. "And you, you can go." He also bowed and walked out of the room. "Finally, I have found what I have been searching for. With immortality I will rule the universe forever! I want us at this planet Namek in two days tops!" The lizard commanded to Zarbon. He bowed and walked out. "Yes my lord."

Zarbon walked down the ships halls and corridors towards the central command unit. He walked in through the sliding doors and the crew all got up and saluted him. "Yes at ease men. Lord Frieza wishes to be at the planet Namek within two day. I trust you understand what will happen if we are not there by then." The men all nodded. "At once." Hey said. "Ok setting the coordinates to Namek now." Another said. "Entering hyper drive in 10." Zarbon nodded and walked out swishing his half cape as he turned. "So there really is a way to become immortal. With lord Frieza immortal he truly will be the strongest in the universe! No one will stop him and the galaxy will be his. It will truly be grate" Zarbon thought to himself as he walked back down towards the main chambers where Lord Frieza was.

DBZ~

In the darkness of space the saiyan space pods raced for the planet Namek, all seven of them traveling faster than the speed of light. They had been flying for four days now and now only one remained. "Kakarot was sleeping sat upright in his pods like usual, Bulma, Karrizt, Vegeta and Nappa were all asleep to, each one conserving there energy for Namek. However Raditz was still sat awake. He had been thinking about his pasts up to this point and how much of a wimp he had been all of his life. Now he would do whatever he could to chance that.

Meanwhile in one of the other pods Kumiko was also awake, she was thinking over how she got herself into these messes. "Well I guess it all started when I survived the explosion on planet Vegeta." She closed her eyes and sat back drifting into the past.

FLASHBACK~

"Hey Kumiko!" a voice shouted her from behind. She turned to face the voice realising it was he friend once she saw him. "Hey Turles." He replied. He smiled. "So you ready to earn the right to start concerning planets?" Kumiko nodded with a grin on her face, "Turles, I've been ready for years." She was ten years old living on the planet Vegeta at this moment in time, ready to fight for the right to start going out on missions and earning a name for yourself.

"Well come on, our fight is in ten minutes!" He shouted snapping her back into reality. She nodded and chased after him. Once they arrived at the fighting arena they bumped into their other team mate. "Tonpi! Hey how are you?!" Turles shouted. The young saiyan turned around to greet his fellow friends and team. "Hey Turles, Kumiko, and yeah good thanks, you guys ready for our fights?"

Turles punched his pal, "You bet, I'm raring to go!" Kumiko nodded and crossed her arms. "Let's win this thing!" the three saiyans walked into the fighting arena, first to step onto the ring was Turles. "Alright, go Turles!" Kumiko shouted Tonpi just crossed his arms and smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK~

"Arrive to the planet Namek in three minutes." The space pods computer spoke. Kumiko opened her eyes and looked out of her pods window; she could see the planet getting bigger and bigger the closer she got to it. "Ok everybody look sharp. Once we land regroup like always and then we will come up with a plan. Got it?!" Vegeta shouted down his scouter. Everybody nodded or replied with a simple yes.

The pods were now little but 10 seconds away from entering the planet's atmosphere. Each burnet its way through as it travelled faster than the speed of light, crashing down onto the planets crush with a loud thundering roar.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet Namek, Frieza and his men had already landed and started to collect the dragon balls. Back to the saiyans Vegeta and the others were all standing in a circle. "So here's the plan." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. "We split up into teams and find the dragon balls, is that understood?" The others nodded and formed their little teams. Raditz and Nappa joined up. Kakarot and Bulma went off together and Kumiko and Karrizt joined, leaving Vegeta to go off alone.

"So where should we look first you think?" Nappa said as he and Raditz we flying through the sky searching for any villages. Suddenly Raditzs face froze, "Do you feel that?!" he shouted. Nappas face took the same expression and they both raced to the ground to take cover. They both watched as Frieza and he gang fly past them holding three what looked to be dragon balls. Nappa and Raditz knew what they looked like because Kakarot and Bulma had told them. "That's Frieza!" Raditz hissed to Nappa. He nodded. "Yeah and he looks to have already gotten three dragon balls." "Let's follow them and see where they are heading."

"Are you crazy, do you want him to kill us?" Nappa said. "But we might be able to find a dragon ball." Raditz said. "Alright fine, but if anything happens it's your fault!" Nappa and Raditz took off running so that Frieza or his men could not detect them with their scouters.

Meanwhile Kakarot and Bulma had already stumbled across a small Namek village and had started killing for answers. "Tell me where the dragon balls are, otherwise this one dies next!" The Namek elder was on the floor dead with a hole through his chest, the others knew that they were too weak to do anything and just coward. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Bulma shouted as she unleashed a right hand chop that decapitated the small Namek that was knelt before her. The others all cried out for her to stop but it was too late. "Now let's try again." Kakarot said.

"Do you still think this was a good idea?!" Nappa whispered to Raditz. Both saiyans were spying on Frieza and his men from afar. "Well, look they led us to a Namek village and they already have four dragon balls." Nappa slapped his face. "Oh yeah, and I suppose you want us to steal them from him don't you." Raditz didn't say anything. "Look Nappa!" he quickly shouted.

Nappa looked what Raditz was pointing at, a small Namekian was knelt over a larger one that got his ass handed to him by Dodoria one of Friezas right hand men. A bright yellow light was coming from his hands and then it vanished. Suddenly the Namek warrior stud back up in perfect health, like nothing had happened to him. "What the hell was that?" Nappa asked. "I think he healed him."

"Well, well that is quite a surprising ability little one." Frieza said. "Dodoria."

"Yeah lord Frieza." He replied as he walked back over to the Namek villagers ready to beat them again. "This time I'll just kill you, let's see if you can bring him back from the dead kid?" Raditz turned to Nappa. "He healed him that could come in handy, imagine if we had him heal us after we got injured, it could save so much time." Nappa looked at Raditz. "What are you saying, that we should rescue him and have him join us. Oh yeah that's a good one, hey Vegeta look what we found. I don't think so…" He turned to look back at Raditz but he was gone.

"Shit no Raditz!" he shouted. His voice alerted Frieza and his men to their presence but Raditz still landed a solid punch to Dodorias face knocking him flying into a Namek house. "Raditz!" Zarbon shouted. Friezas grin turned to a frown. "Well hello Frieza, if you don't mind I'll be taking this Namek. See ya!" He shouted as he grabbed the kid and let an energy blast explode onto the ground kicking up dust and debris allowing him to get out of there alive.

He landed next to Nappa, "Come on let's get out of here!" Nappa was too stunned to say anything so he just got up and flew off as fast as he could with Raditz. Dodoria got back up shaking his head. "Why that stupid monkey!" Frieza looked at him. "Dodoria! Get after them and bring me back that child now!" The fat pink alien nodded and took off into the sky as fast as he could.

Nappa and Raditz were flying as fast as they could still holding the kid. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Nappa said. Raditz was about to explain it in small words for his comrade when they noticed Dodoria catching them up. "Shit he's following us! What's his power level read at?" Raditz shouted. "Shit it's at 22,000. We have to take him together!" Raditz and Nappa quickly stopped taking Dodoria of guard.

"Well looks like you've both accepted your doom." Dodoria said as he smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait to pay you back for that sneak attack Raditz!" Raditz smiled. "Just try it." He quickly turned to the kid. "Can you fly?" He nodded. Raditz let him go. "Go and hide, and don't come out until I shout you. Got it?!" The little Namek nodded and flew down to the ground.

"First I'll kill you two, and then I'll take the kid back to lord Frieza." Dodoria said. Nappa and Raditz took a fighting stance. "Let's just see you try you fat fuck!" Nappa shouted. Dodoria frowned, "You'll pay for that!" He shouted as he charged in throwing a right uppercut at Nappa. The saiyan blocked the attack but felt the force through his guard. Raditz taking advantage quickly flew forwards and then spinning backwards slammed a kick into the back of his skull knocking his to the side of Nappa. Nappa then slammed his fist into the pink blobs jaw sending him flying to the ground. "Take that Dodoria!" Nappa shouted.

Both saiyans hovered in the air waiting for their opponent to come back for more. "Hey maybe we should take this time to run?" Raditz said. "What! No way, were just getting started." Dodoria suddenly burst through the air slamming a punch into Nappas gut doubling him over, and then followed up with a knee to the face sending Nappa spinning and slamming into the ground. Raditz flipped forwards kicking Dodoria in the face, he then quickly spun around and smashed a solid right cross into his gut. "Take this!" He shouted as he let loose a blast of energy from the same hand that was buried in Dodorias fat stomach. A large purple blast let loose and exploded knocking Raditz back from the shock wave.

He landed on the ground with Nappa who was still trying to catch his breath. "When did you get so strong?" Nappa asked with a questing face. "Shit behind you!" Raditz replied. Dodoria grabbed Nappa in a bear hug and started to squeeze. "Hahahaha! I've got you know baldy!" Nappa let out a cry of pain as Dodoria started to squeeze the life out of him. Raditz quickly taking in the situation jumped into the air and slammed his knee into the pink blobs face causing him to let go of Nappa, "Shit my nose!" Dodoria shouted in pain. Raditz and Nappa both shot their hands forwards unleashing a powerful energy blast each which connected with Dodoria blowing him to pieces.

Nappa fell onto one knee, "Shit that fat fuck broke my ribs." Raditz crossed his arms, "Maybe if you weren't so cocky you would have escaped without injury." "Shut it Raditz." The long haired saiyan quickly turned around. "Shit the kid! I forgot about him, he better not have run off otherwise-" He was cut off as the small Namek appeared from behind a large rock. "There he is, good you didn't run. Now heal Nappa here." The kid didn't move. "Look kid, if yu don't want to die I suggest you heal my friend here." The small Namek stepped backwards. "No! Your murders just like the others!"

Raditz smiled. "Were not like the others, we are saiyans. And we will kill each and every one of them and rule the universe! But how about I make you a deal. We will spar your race if you cooperate with us and heal my friends and I when we need, how does that sound?" The small Namek looked down, "Do you mean it?" Raditz held up his hand. "Cross my heart and hope to die." "Will you really leave us alone if I help you?" Raditz was starting to get angry now. "Yes for god's sake! Just do it already before I change my mind!" The kid nodded and walked over to Nappa who was sat on the ground clutching his chest. He held out his arms and the yellow light appeared again.

After about 15 seconds Nappa stood up, "Wow it doesn't hurt anymore, man this kids good. I already feel stronger!" Raditz crossed his arms and smiled, "See I told you he would come in handy. Now let's regroup with the others."

**Ok end of chapter 44 sorry its been awhile, anyway hope you enjoyed please leave a review and let me know what you think =]**

**Power levels**

**Vegeta -28,000**

**Kumiko - 24,000**

**Kakarot - 23,000**

**Nappa - 18,000 after healing 18,800**

**Raditz - 16,800**

**Bulma - 16,000**

**Karrizt 10,000 to ?**

**Dodoria - 22,000**

**Zarbon - ?**

**Frieza - ?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors notes: Chapter 45 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy. Please share your ideas, asked questions and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =] Also I am making a little side project another story for dragon ball z. Where five friends from our world somehow get dropped into the dragon ball z universe onto the planet Vegeta a few years before it blows up. It's called Life as a saiyan please check it out and let me know what you think =]**

**Chapter 45 Taking the dragon balls:**

"What the hell is this Raditz?!" Vegeta shouted. Raditz was trying to explain to his prince why he had brought a little Namek back instead of a dragon ball. "V-Vegeta, the kid has special healing ability's, that's. That's the only reason I brought him back with us, he could be a great help in our fight against Frieza." The others had all returned with dragon balls, Kakarot and Bulma had gotten one, Karrizt and Kumiko had also retrieved one, Vegeta was off doing his own thing. "And you expect me to believe that?"

Raditz gulped. Suddenly Vegeta shoot a punch right through the saiyans stomach and pulled it out just as fast. Raditz looked down to see blood gushing out of the wound. "V-Vegeta… Why…" He fell to the ground blood still rushing out of his stomach. Kakarot suddenly snapped and launched for Vegeta, "What have you done!" He was quickly silenced by the prince who simply back handed him with lightning speed. "You Namek! Heal him and I'll do as he said, we will let you race live, if he dies then I'll make you watch as I destroy every one you love." The small Namek quickly rushed to the dying saiyan and began to heal him.

Meanwhile Kakarot had recovered and was about to charge at Vegeta again, "No Kakarot look." Bulma said as she stopped him. Raditz stood back up like nothing had happened. "So you really can heal. Good." Raditz checked his stomach back over and was relived to find no hole. "So I believe you were saiyan Frieza was here?"

A few hours pasted and the saiyans had started their new plan of attack. "So we have two dragon balls, Raditz and Nappa, you said you saw Frieza with four, that makes six which means there is only one left. First we have to find the last dragon ball and then we have to take Friezas away from him." The others were all listening to Vegeta as he told them the plan of action. "Now let's move." The team of saiyans all stood up and began to move out, Vegeta stared flying rising his power enough for Friezas scouter to detect him, he knew that the lizard would send Zarbon first to do his dirty work and by now he would have realized that Dodoria was dead. The others all remained on foot running to keep their power levels hidden, thanks to the teachings of Kakarot and Bulma they now had a massive advantage in this fight.

Meanwhile Frieza and His men had returned to his ship where they had stored the dragon balls for safe keeping. "What's taking that fool so long; he should be back by now!" Frieza said as he slapped his tail on the floor of the space ship. "I'm not sure my lord, perhaps Raditz and Nappa managed to destroy his scouter and he got lost?" Frieza smiled. "Perhaps… or Perhaps they killed him." He was cut off as his scouter suddenly started to bleep. "Well, well a power level of 18,000 that must be Vegeta. Zarbon I want you to take care of it, understand?" Zarbon bowed. "Right away lord Frieza!" He quickly exited the room and blasted off out of the ship after the power level that his scouter was tracking. "I'll get you Vegeta, just you wait." In almost no time at all thanks to the speed he was flying at he spotted the saiyan he was looking for. "There you are, I'm coming Vegeta!" Zarbon blasted forwards trying to catch Vegeta off guard. However Vegeta knew exactly where Zarbon was thanks to his new found sixth sense and evaded the attack. Zarbon crashed into the ground leaving a small crater thanks to his attack. "My, my. I must say I didn't expect you to be able to dodge that.

"Well Zarbon let's just say there are lots of things you were not expecting about to happen. Suddenly Kakarot, Kumiko and Nappa jumped out of there hiding places. "What?! So there was more of you." He checked his scouter. "8000, 10,000 and 10,600 along with Vegeta at 18,000." "How did you saiyan scum get so powerful!?" Vegeta crossed his arms and smiled. "No one interfere this one's mine."

The saiyan prince suddenly exploded off the rock he was standing on and landed a powerful blow to Zarbons face. The blue skinned man hit the ground and slide along it, quickly flipping back up he landed on his hands and one knee. "Why you! You'll pay for striking my beautiful face!" Vegeta charged back in to attack Zarbon again but he phased out and dodged the attack. "Running away are we?" Vegeta mocked. He quickly phased out and reappeared behind Zarbon. Zarbon threw a punch but Vegeta caught it, "That all you've got?" He slammed his own punch into Zarbons face knocking him back, Zarbon quickly flips backwards and strikes his arm forward while placing his other hand over his extended arms bicep. "Take this. Elegant blaster!" Suddenly a huge yellow energy wave launched from his hand headed right for Vegeta. But the prince only smiled, he raised his hand and slapped the attack away into the sea where it exploded causing a massive mushroom cloud.

All the time Vegeta was wearing a cheeky grin on his face knowing he was more powerful than his opponent. "You surprise me Vegeta, I didn't expect you to be this strong." Vegeta quickly shot forwards slamming his elbow into Zarbons face, the blue skinned alien took the blow and quickly began his barrage of kicked aimed for Vegetas face. However the saiyan prince dodged each and every single one of them. In a fit of rage Zarbon threw one last kick, a big round house but Vegeta disappeared. Zarbon clocked on to late as he watch Vegeta flip over backwards and slam his foot into his face, Zarbon was knocked down to the ground landing with a nasty thud face first.

Vegeta floated back down laughing at his downed opponent. But to his surprise Zarbon started laughing and he struggled to stand back up. "Well I have to admit, you do impress me Vegeta you fighting skills have come a long way since the last time we met, but now quite far enough."

"So I'm not strong enough to beat you? Funny because that's what I thought I was doing. Oh wait unless you're telling me you've been holding back?" Zarbon smiled as he wiped the blood dripping from his lip. "That's right Vegeta. You've figured it out I knew you would." Vegeta started laughing.

"Hahaha you crack me up." Zarbon was standing with a confident smirk now. "Go ahead laugh if you want, I'm about to wipe that stupid smile right off your face." "It's time I showed you my true power, so watch closely this isn't something I like to do very often." Vegeta started laughing again. "Well go on then be my guest. Show me this power!"

Zarbon smiled a wicked smile as the Namek winds blew his hair out of his face. "Alright then so be it, but consider yourself warned." Zarbon raised both his hands stretching them out as he did his muscles started to bulge, first his arms then his legs. "Haha prepare yourself! ARGG!" Suddenly even his face turned from that of a handsome blue skinned male to a cross between a lizard and a man. With a small snout and scales covering his face along with his eyes forming slits and his teeth turning to fangs. Then his chest expanded and his armour stretched as his muscles gained even more mass. "As I said prepare yourself!"

Meanwhile Kakarot and the others were all watching the battle from afar just like Vegeta had told them to. "He really likes to toy with his opponents doesn't he?" Kumiko said. Nappa was holding the small Namek in one arm and had the other on his hip. "So would you I if he tortured you every day since you were six." Kumiko laughed and crossed her arms. "Wait what's he up to?" Bulma said breaking the silence. The others suddenly noticed it to, Zarbons power had suddenly shot up over powering Vegetas. "Shit he's going to be in trouble now look at that power level it's at 32,000 he's going to need us to help him." Nappa said. The others all agreed and flew towards them to help.

Zarbon suddenly rushed Vegeta who was taken off guard at the hideous transformation slamming a knee right into his stomach. Vegetas eyes almost poped out at the force of impact but didn't have time to think about it as a huge open palm slammed him on the side of his left ear slamming him to the floor causing him to slide along it to. Zarbon wasn't finished there though, he quickly chased Vegeta who was still sliding along the ground and kicked him in the face bring him flying up over his head. Zarbon then grabbed him by the ankle and slammed his beaten form into the ground.

Again Vegeta had no time to process the pain of the impact and Zarbon grabbed his head and slammed his own against it cracking his for head open allowing blood to dribble out. He then head butted again and again and again and again. He then stopped laughing to see Vegetas pained face, quickly and with nothing but brute strength he flung Vegeta into the air.

The saiyan prince managed to regain his balance and opened an eye to gain his Barings He quickly flew up into the air flipping over and heading straight back down to clash with the monster. Zarbon flew up meeting Vegeta head on, they both flung attack after attack but Vegeta was the one taking all the damage however the two clashed both giving it their all causing rocks to crumble and the sea to rage at their power. Breaking the clash both warriors fell back catching themselves in the air, Vegeta was more damaged than Zarbon but still refused to give in.

Vegeta tried to take this short amount of time to catch his breath as he was breathing heavily, but Zarbon did not allow it as he charged back in slamming another knee into the princes stomach and following through with an open palm strike to his face with enough force sending him flying down to the ground and crashing through a large rocky hill. The prince hit the ground hard after crashing through the rocks but he carried on sliding along the ground until he again slammed into another large hill side knocking the wind out of him. He cried out in pain but bit his tongue as he would not allow himself to show any weakness.

He looked up seeing that Zarbon was slowly lowering to the ground he stood back up. "No… No I won't lose! I can't lose!" He cried as he started to power up using all of his remaining strength. Zarbon smiled and did the same as he charged in at Vegeta. The two clashed again throwing punch after punch, kick after kick and whatever attack they could manage. Jumping into the sky they continued their assault against each other but it was clear that Zarbon had the upper hand as he jumped backward dodging a punch he threw his leg up catching Vegetas chin and flipping over backwards as he did. "Hahaha! Take this!" He again extended his arm and unleashed a purple energy ball that struck Vegeta in the chest carrying him off towards the ground with it. Vegeta struggled as the blast dug into his core but at the last second was able to roll off of it. Still though he was caught by the explosion and was sent summer salting over landing hard on the ground. Zarbon seeing that he had escaped his attack decided to unleash a barrage of energy attacks firing them one after the other. Vegeta was able to get up and tried to out run them as they crashed against the earth and exploded behind him, managing to out run them he shot his own energy attack in order to stop Zarbon from shooting anymore. The beast simply slapped the attack away with his hand and fired another one of his own.

Vegeta quickly blasted off into the sky to dodge the attack but again was caught by Zarbon who slammed his knee into his stomach knocking him backwards. "I told you, you couldn't win!" Zarbon shouted as he laughed to himself but Vegeta flipped over and charged at he again determined not to lose.

Vegeta threw his fist out aiming it for Zarbons chin but he ducked under it and swung his arm out closelining him. He then flipped around him putting him in a choke hold with one arm locked behind his back. "That's it I'm through toying with you, it's time to end this now!" Zarbon shouted in Vegetas ear. Struggling to breath and still refusing to give in Vegeta slammed his elbow backwards right into Zarbons stomach, he did it again and again and continued to slam his elbow into the monsters stomach until Zarbon was forced to let go because of the pain.

Vegeta was now struggling to even hold himself up in the air as he began to slowly fall Zarbon clocked onto this and slammed his foot into Vegetas chin and then spinning around delivered a side kick into his stomach. Zarbon then grabbed the prince by his gravity defying hair and smashed a punch right in his face all while laughing. He continued to slam punch after punch into the saiyans face until he finally let go and smashed both fists don onto his back sending him flying towards the ground.

Vegeta was falling fast towards the ground but to his shock Zarbon appeared behind him, grabbing him in a tight bear hug he began to fly even faster towards the ground with Vegeta who was helpless to do anything. "Take this Vegeta!" Zarbon shouted as he suddenly let go. Vegeta was left to fall from the sky like a falling rocket burning through the atmosphere.

"Shit look Vegetas going to hit the ground, at that speed it could kill him!" Nappa shouted, "I'm on it!" Raditz shouted as he phased out. Vegeta closed his eyes as he realised he was about to hit the ground at tremendous speeds when he suddenly stopped and changed dirction. Managing to open his eyes he saw that he had been saved by Raditz. "That was a close one Vegeta." Raditz said as he dropped the prince down.

The others all appeared around him keeping an eye on Zarbon. "What I forgot about the others! I had better get out of here there's no way I can take them all on." With that said Zarbon turned around and blasted off as fast as he could leaving a vapour trail behind him. "So looks like he ran away, what now?" Bulma said. Nappa put the Namek kid down. "You heal him now!" The small boy nodded. "I-I have a name!" The saiyans turned and looked at the boy surprised, "What did you say to me brat?!" Nappa said and was about to hit him. Kakarot grabbed his fist and stopped him. "You don't want to risk killing him and no being able to heal Vegeta do you?" Nappa calmed down as he realised. "Oh yeah, anyway just heal him kid." The small Namek did as he was told even though he didn't want to and began healing Vegeta. "So now he's going to go squeal to Frieza and tell him about us, what's next?" Vegeta got back up back in perfect condition, "Not to worry with this child, well let's just say we are going to be doing some power boosting of our own." The others all knew exactly what that meant.

Zarbon had flown back to Friezas ship to tell him what had happened. He landed and ran towards the main chambers where he knew Frieza would be, "Lord Frieza." He said as he lowered to one knee. The tyrant looked at his henchmen, "Ahh Zarbon your back, did you take care of our little problem?" "We- Well my Lord I defeated Vegeta but the rest of his saiyan gang were all too strong for me to handle by myself. Frieza laughed, "Are you telling me you couldn't defeat Nappa and Raditz on your own?" Zarbon panicked. "No my lord, there were others, another male and two Females."

"Two females!" Frieza shouted out. "A-And a boy." Friezas tail was slapping off the floor faster and faster. "And a child you say, what were their power levels?" Zarbon tried to remember. "Vegeta was at 18,000 when we started fight but somehow he raised his power to greater than my own, I was forced to transform to defeat him. Then the others were all over 10,000 with all of them I couldn't defeat them." Frieza nodded. "Zarbon!" He looked up fearing the worst. "Y-Yes my lord?"

Friezas tail stopped slamming on the floor. "Call the ginyu force." Zarbon was taking off guard. "M-My Lord did you just say the g-ginyu force?" "Did I stutter Zarbon, I said call the ginyu force at once, I will not have my chance at immortality ruined by a little saiyan gang. Do you understand?" "Of course my lord, I will call them at once."

DBZ~

"You Namek boy heal her now." The small Namek did as he was told and healed Kumiko. The saiyans had been almost fatally injuring one another for a good hour now, and then forcing the Namek child to heal them to boost their power levels to the max. "Ok that's enough for today, now that we have had a nice little power boost we should focus on how to steal the dragon balls from Frieza."

"I have an idea." Kakarot said. Everybody turned to him. "One of us could attack their ship and draw them out, then high tail it out of there and lower our power level, and then the others could enter the ship and steal the dragon balls?" The others all thought about the plan. "But who's going to be the decoy?" Kumiko asked. Vegeta stepped forwards. "I will, this time I'll kill Zarbon and we shall have the dragon balls. Kakarot I want you to come with me, Kumiko and Bulma will steal the dragon balls, Nappa, Raditz and Karrizt I want you to draw fire at the ship once the chase begins, does everybody understand?" Everybody nodded. "Let's get on with it."

Frieza was sat in his ship chambers with Zarbon next to him. "How long until the ginyu get here?" "It should be less than five hours now my lord, luckily they were close by and will be here as fast as possible." Frieza smiled and swirled his wine around. "Excellent."

All of a sudden the ship shook as an explosion took the pair by surprise. "W-What in the hell is that?" Frieza shouted. They looked out of the large glass window to see Vegeta preparing another energy attack. "Hey Frieza! Get a load of this!" He shot another attack this time destroying half of the ship. "Zarbon kill him! Kill him before he destroys my ship completely!" Zarbon nodded and flew through the glass window breaking it on impact. "Why you!" Zarbon charged for Vegeta but was kicked in the face by Kakarot who seemed to appear from nowhere. Zarbon was catapulted through the air spinning and flipping before he regained his bearings. He looked around but he could only see Vegeta who was smirking, "If you want me come and get me!" He shouted as he blasted off. "You'll pay saiyan!" He shouted as he transformed and chased after the saiyan prince. Kakarot who was hiding his power level slowly chased after the two making sure Zarbon didn't notice him.

Frieza was about to sit down when another explosion caused him to stumble "Why you saiyan scum!" He rushed out the window to see who was the cause of destroying his ship. Raditz, Nappa and Karrizt were all hidden behind a hill each one keeping their power as hidden as possible. Meanwhile Kumiko and Bulma had infiltrated what was left of the ship; the guards were all in chaos so it was easy to take them out without having to make themselves noticed. "The dragon balls should be in the safest place that means they should be in Friezas chambers."

Bulma nodded, "Well guess it has to been done." She opened her palm and let an energy blast let loose shooting it down one of the remaining halls and into the engine room. Frieza noticed the attack come from inside his ship and flew back inside and started running to where the blast exploded. "Damn you saiyans!" He screamed.

Kumiko and Bulma quickly entered the room and spotted the dragon balls. "Ok let's get them and get the hell out of here now!" They each grabbed two each and flew out of the window head back to Raditz, Nappa and Karrizt. They landed and quickly lowered their power level and all made a run for it hoping not to be spotted at the last home stretched. "I can't believe we pulled that off, just how stupid is Frieza?" Bulma said. The others smiled or laughed, "Let's just get back to base and keep our powers hidden until Kakarot and Vegeta get back, then we can find the last dragon ball." Raditz said. The others agreed and all of them started running even faster.

Frieza had gotten back to his chambers and noticed that the dragon balls were gone. A vain appeared on his forehead, "I'LL KILL YOU MONKEYS FOR THIS!" He screamed as he let a small fraction of his power loose destroying the rest of his ship and his men himself.

**Ok gonna end it here, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think =] so the saiyans do some intense training rasing all of their powers massively and with Dendai to heal them they have no real limit to this. so far the saiyans now have six of the dragon balls with only one left to find but the ginyu are on the way, will they turn the tides or will the saiyans triumph. Find out next time with chapter 46 The ginyu arrive: **

**Power levels **

**Vegeta – 50,000**

**Kakarot – 44,000**

**Kumiko – 46,000**

**Raditz – 40,000**

**Nappa – 41,000**

**Bulma – 38,800**

**Karrizt – 28,000 to ?**

**Zarbon – 23,000 transformed 32,000**

**Frieza ?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Authors notes: Chapter 46 is up I do not own dragon ball or its characters please enjoy =] also thanks to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy. Please share your ideas, asked questions and let me know what you think. Please enjoy =] Also I am making a little side project another story for dragon ball z. Where five friends from our world somehow get dropped into the dragon ball z universe onto the planet Vegeta a few years before it blows up. It's called Life as a saiyan please check it out and let me know what you think =]**

**Chapter 46 The Ginyu arrive:**

The saiyans had regrouped back to their hide out; which was nothing but a well-covered piece of land. Small hills and mountains surrounded the area making it difficult to spot for Friezas troops if they came looking. So far Raditz, Nappa, Bulma, Kumiko and Karrizt had all returned with the dragon balls they had successfully stolen from Frieza. "Vegeta and Kakarot should be back soon, after they finish Zarbon that is." Raditz said. "Yeah and when they get back only one dragon ball left to find." Nappa said as he sat on one of the balls.

"I say we go look for it now. Why should we wait for them?" Kumiko said. "No we should wait and stay put. Did you feel Friezas power level shoot up after we got away? He could be out looking for us right now; we should stay here and wait for Vegeta and Kakarot." Bulma said as she crossed her arms. "We should locate the dragon ball but wait for orders." Kumiko just flicked her hair and sat down crossing her arms. "I used to be the one giving orders." She muttered under her breath.

The small Namek was sat in the middle of the group, so far he had been their prisoner doing whatever they told him to. He mostly was forced to heal them; a gift that was bestowed upon him by his races grand elder father to all Nameks Guru. He had bestowed the gift to him not long before Frieza showed up looking for the dragon balls. Guru had told him that he would use this gift to help destroy the evil that was soon to come to their planet, but so far he was still sceptical.

Karrizt walked over to the small Namek, being the same age he couldn't help himself and decided to talk to him. "So do you have a name?" The small Namek was taken by surprise at the question. "U-um…" "Well do you have a name or not?" Karrizt said getting impatient. "Yes… it's Dende." Karrizt nodded. "I'm Karrizt son of Kakarot." He said with pride. Dende nodded assuming that the one named Kakarot was with their leader.

"W-why have you come to my planet, why are you trying to collect all the dragon balls?" Dende suddenly spurted out. Karrizt looked over his shoulder to see if the others were watching him, but they were too busy competing in an arm wrestling competition to notice that he was talking to the Namek. "Well we want to wish for immortality so we can defeat Frieza and rule the universe. Or something like that, that's what my mother told me."

"You will not get your wish." Dende said. Karrizt frowned. "Why not all you have to do is get all seven and summon the dragon right?" "H-How do you know that?"

"We had dragon balls back on the planet I was born on, but my mum and dad killed the created before I was born and never got their wish." Dende was surprised that a Namek had travelled to another planet and created dragon balls there. "What was the Nameks name?" Dende asked. Karrizt started trying to think and sat down against one of the cliff walls. "I think it was Ares, yeah that's it. My mum said that he was really strong and that he almost killed both my dad and her, but they managed to beat him in the end." Dende felt sick, he was being forced to work for a group of killers that were no better than Frieza. "All you want is the power to kill that monster and take his place. I'll never help you." Karrizt stood back up and smiled. "Oh I think you will. Anyway nice talking to you Dende." He said as he walked off to bother his uncle Raditz.

DBZ~

Meanwhile Vegeta was busy taunting Zarbon as he lured he farther and farther away from Frieza. Once he had gotten far enough he stopped, flipping to the ground he landed and waited for Zarbon to catch up. Zarbon landed still in a fit of rage, "Now I'm going to crush you Vegeta! You were lucky last time having your little monkeys to back you up. Now you're all alone." Vegeta smiled, "Oh really well by all means please make your move."

Zarbon powered up and blasted forwards at Vegeta throwing a barrage of attacks. Vegeta dodged each and every one of them not even having to try. "Give it up Zarbon my power has increased beyond what you could ever hope to compare with!" Zarbon stopped and jumped back launching an energy blast out from his right hand. Vegeta slapped the blast away and started making his way towards Zarbon smiling.

"So are you ready to die?" Zarbon stepped back, "This is crazy, how could he have gotten this strong since our last battle? I have to get out of here I'm not match for him like this." Zarbon was about to turn around and high tail it out of there when. Suddenly Vegeta sot forwards too fast for Zarbon to see and berried his fist into Zarbons stomach. Zarbon was frozen on the spot with pain. His eyes almost popping out of their sockets and his mouth wide open with blood dripping from it. "P-please V-Vegeta… I-I was only Following o-orders…" Vegeta smiled. "See you in the next world." He let an energy blast let loose while his fist was still berried in Zarbons stomach ripping through the monsters armour and through his flesh shooting out of his back with the blood and guts that made him.

He let out a scream and the rest of his body was flung through the air and landed in the vast Namek Sea slowly falling to the bottom becoming nothing but fish food. Kakarot landed down next to Vegeta with a big smirk on his face. "Well now that that's over with how about we regroup and find the last dragon ball?" Vegeta nodded. "Yes and once we have them I shall rule the galaxy!" Both saiyans blasted off at lightening speeds towards the rest of their comrades.

DBZ~

It did not take long for Vegeta and Kakarot to make it back to base; they landed and were welcomed back by the others who were being to grow board. "It's about time you two got back." Nappa said. "Never mind that." Vegeta said. "Have you located the last dragon ball with your scouters?" They nodded. "Yeah we already have the coordinates but we thought we should wait for you two to get back." Raditz said.

"Very good, we shall go and collect the last dragon ball and quickly before Frieza comes after us." Kakarot stepped forwards. "Vegeta, allow me and Karrizt to retrieve the last dragon ball." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And why should it only be you two?"

"Well I would like to have a little father son time, if you know what I mean." Vegeta smiled, "So be it, but be quick I don't like to be kept waiting." Kakarot nodded. "Ok Karrizt lets go." The boy nodded and followed his father into the air and flew away.

Meanwhile Frieza was sat above the small part of his ship that had survived his little tantrum before. Only two of his men had survived the blast he had let out and they were both stood to attention not making the slightest move. The tyrant was slapping his tail upon the roof of his remaining ship as he waited for the ginyu force to arrive.

"What is taking them so long they should be here by now?" Frieza said still slapping his tail off the ships roof. No one dared to speak out of place and remained silent. "Well I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Frieza said. The men jumped on the spot in fear. "U-u-um, I don't know my." He was cut off as Frieza let out a small blast from his eyes and killed him. "How about you do you know?" The other solider didn't even flinch. "I believe they should be here very soon my lord."

Frieza turned around with a questioning look. "Is that so? And what is your name?" The solider stuck his chest out and replied. "My name is Kaxance my lord." Frieza smirked, "Oh yes I remember you know. You were the only one of your whole race who decided to join me rather than oppose me. Tell me what was your reason?"

The alien looked Frieza straight in the eye. He was a humanoid with tanned skin and blue eyes; he was quite tall standing at around 6 foot 2 and had dark brown hair that was flicked up to the side. He wore a blue body suit with white and yellow armour with no leg guards. While gloves and boots covered his hands and feet, but the most noticeable thing about this solider was the two swords strapped to his back.

"My reason to join you my lord. Well it would be foolish not to and also if it means I get to live and carry on improving my sword skills, I would happily serve you for the rest of my life." Frieza chuckled, "I like your answer but unfortunately, I'm still in a bad mood." Suddenly as if on qui five space pods entered the planet's atmosphere and shot down crashing into the earth with a might roar.

Frieza smiled again. "Well it would seem you have been spared." He turned to face the now five lined up aliens stood not 10 meters in front of him stood to attention. "Ahh the Ginyu force at last." Frieza said. The five aliens stood in front of him suddenly jumped around rearranging themselves. One of the bigger ones who looked like a body builder with orange hair struck a pose. "I'm Recoome!" Another one jumped forwards striking another pose. "I am Burter!" The one next to him knelt down and whipped his hair around striking a pose. "Jeice!" Then one of the smaller ones struck a different pose. "I'm Guldo!" And finally the one in the middle who seemed to be the leader turned his back and bent over so he could see between his legs. "Ginyu!" They then all jumped together forming a group pose. "TOGETHER WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!"

Frieza and Kaxance were a bit taken by surprise at how stupid the whole thing looked but decided to bat it off anyway. "Wow what an entrance." He said with an evil smile. "Yes well done Ginyus a pleasure to see you as always." The Ginyu force stepped out of there pose and returned to standing at attention. The leader in the middle smiled. "Thank you lord Frieza we always aim to please. I assume you have a special mission for us?" Frieza frowned. "Yes, that traitor Vegeta and his Group of monkeys have stolen and run off with my dragon balls." The Ginyu all clicked their scouters and started searching for the saiyans power levels. "Your mission is to find them, kill them and bring the dragon balls to me. Is that understood?" Ginyu smiled. "It's as good as done. We already have a reading on them we should have them in no time at all." Jeice stepped forwards holding a suitcase. "Lord Frieza we've brought those new top of the line scouters you asked for." He handed it to Frieza and stepped back. Suddenly the Ginyu all lined up in height order and started doing a battle dance. "GINYUUUU FORCEEE!" They all shouted as they blasted off into the air at shocking speeds.

Again Frieza and Kaxance were surprised at how stupid they looked doing that. "Lord Frieza." Kaxance said. "I have detected two more power levels off it that direction, should I go and check out the area?" Frieza smiled. "Do whatever you please." Kaxance bowed and shot off into the air.

DBZ~

Vegeta and the others were still at their little hide out taking the time to rest as they waited for Kakarot and Karrizt. Vegeta was sat against one of the walls trying to catch some shut eye when his senses suddenly alearted him to powerful power levels heading their way. He shot up quickly trying to get a good reading on them. The others all noticed his actions and caught onto the powers coming their way. "Power that large could only mean one thing! The Ginyu force!" The others apart from Bulma were all a little worried. "Frieza must have got them to come from the dragon balls." Raditz said.

"He must be really pissed if he's called the Ginyu." Nappa said. Bulma was confused. "Who's the Ginyu force?" she asked never having herd of them before. "There's no time to explain there here!" Kumiko shouted. They all ran out to an open piece of land taking the dragon balls with them. The Ginyu landed in front of them all with bi smiles, "Well lucky what we have here and they must be the dragon balls. We'll be taking them if you don't mind." Vegeta frowned, "I don't think so Ginyu these belong to me."

"Hey boss there's five of them and five of us, who gets who?" Recomme asked. Captain Ginyu turned to him and the others. "That's a good point Recoome, how about I take Vegeta and you lot take the rest." "Aww but captain!" They all shouted. "Alright, alright I'll take the dragon balls and you can have them." They all started cheering. "Who's the greatest captain in the universe?!" "YOU ARE CAPTAIN!" They all shouted.

Ginyu turned back to face the saiyans. "Guldo, if you would be so kind." The small green alien with four eyes smiled and nodded. "Leave it to me captain." Vegeta started laughing, "And what do you think you can do against us?!" Suddenly four of the six dragon balls disappeared from the saiyans grasp and were now at Ginyus feet. "W-what in the!" He turned to Raditz and Bulma who had the last two. "Destroy them!" He screamed but it was too late they disappeared just before them could do as Vegeta told them to do. "How did they do that?!" Raditz shouted. Vegeta clenched his fists, "So the rumours are true, he can freeze time." The others were all to shocked to say anything.

"Well now that we have the dragon balls I think I'll be taking them to lord Frieza. Do whatever you want with them boys!" he shouted as he took off into the air laughing. Kumiko jumped up into the air at a frightening speed, "Oh no you don't!" She screamed. Suddenly Burter appeared right in front of her and threw a punch at her face. She was forced to dodge the punch and her chase was halted. "How did he do that?." Bulma asked. Jeice started laughing. "You fool Burter here is the fastest in the universe when it comes to raw speed." The blue alien landed back with his comrades. "So who gets who then?" He asked. They all started bickering amongst themselves and then even started doing rock paper scissors. They all stopped and turned back to the saiyans. "Alright then so I get Vegeta!" Recoome shouted. "I Get the women over there." Guldo said pointing at Bulma. "I've got Raditz and Nappa!" Jeice shouted. And I've got the other women." Burter said. "Ok Ginyu force attack!"

The saiyans took their Guard and awaited their opponents to come at them. Burter charged at Kumiko throwing a barrage of punches, the female saiyan already being on guard was trying her best to dodge and block as many of the attacks as she could but he was just too fast. She was caught with two punches to the face and a solid knee to the stomach doubling her over. She followed over into a flip to counter his attacks with a double drop kick to the head; of course Burter saw the attack coming and dodged out of the way.

Jeice was locked in an intense battle throwing and exchanging blows with both Raditz and Nappa. "Your strong Jeice but you can't beat both of us!" Raditz shouted they were beginning to push the red skinned alien back with their combined power. "H-How have you saiyans gotten so strong there's no way!" Nappa landed a big shot in Jeices face knocking him back, Raditz quickly followed it up with a hue slam knocking him down to the ground. Jeice flipped over catching himself on his hands and knees, "You'll pay for that!" He shouted as his expression turned to rage.

Bulma was having a hard time fighting the small green alien known as Guldo. Every time she charged him he seemed to disappear and reappear somewhere else. "Will you stop that!" Bulma screamed as she let loose a blast of energy. The beam shot forwards flying straight towards Guldo, The little green alien quick sucked in as much air as his little lungs could manage. "Freeze!" he shouted in his head and suddenly time froze around him. Looking at the blast that had stopped right in front of him he quickly ran as far away from it as possible, the only problem was that he couldn't hold his breath for very long and soon ran out of air.

Time came to again and Bulmas blast shot through the ground creating a massive explosion and shock wave that followed after. Guldo was curled up blocking the bits of earth that shattered around his body as he had only managed to get a good 30 meters away. "What! Where did he go?" Bulma shouted as she searched for her opponent. She knew he was weak and that she could easily defeat him if not for his time freeze ability that Vegeta had told her and the others about.

Meanwhile Vegeta was struggling to deal with Recoome, "What's the matter little vegetable boy is that all you've got?" Vegeta had given Recoome all he had but still the monster stood tall. "H-how is he still standing after all that?" Vegeta said. He had smashed he around the sky and the ground, hit him with as much energy as he could gather and even blown most of his teeth out. Yet still he stood smiling, mocking him as if he was playing with a child.

"I've had enough!" Vegeta charged forwards throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at Recoome who countered with his own. One of Vegetas attacks swung wide and Recoome took full advantage as he kicked Vegeta in the side of the head sending him sliding along the earth. The prince of all saiyans flipped himself over regaining his balance from the attack. "Recoome… KICK!" The beast shouted as he charged in faster than Vegeta could counter slamming his foot into his jaw, Vegeta was sent flying into the air flipping around like a rag doll. Recoome appeared behind him and slammed him back down into the ground. Vegeta was hit so hard that the top half of his body crashed into the ground and his legs were sticking out. Recoome pulled him out by his leg but Vegeta blasted him in the face with an energy attack knocking him down.

"That will t-teach you to mess with me." Vegeta said as he slowly got back up. But Recoome just sprang back up like he was un-phased. "Oops haha let my guard down a bit there. I've got a feeling I'm not gonna be so happy the next time I look in the mirror ehehe." Vegeta was now shaking with anger at the idiot standing in front of him. "Ok it's time to finish this Vegeta." Recoome said. "Recoomee… ELSER GUN!"

DBZ~

Meanwhile Kakarot and Karrizt where flying towards the last dragon ball ready to claim it for themselves. "Looks like we're almost there son." Kakarot said. Karrizt nodded with a smile, he was excited as he didn't have the chance to hang out with his father a lot. Suddenly Kakarot caught onto another power that was closing in on them. "Hmm who could this be?" he stopped and Karrizt followed suit. "What is it dad?" The boy asked, but he was cut off as the threat stopped in front of them.

"Well it lucks like I found you." Kaxance said. Kakarot eyed this new enemy, from what he could tell he was only as strong as his son but just to be sure he checked his scouter. "Well I see you have a power level of 28,000 and you think you can take us on. You must be mistaken." Kaxance smiled, "Well I'm new in lord Friezas army and well I thought if I killed some saiyans I could get a quick promotion or something." Kakarot smiled as he looked the guy up and down, "Funny you look just like an earthling."

"I'm sorry to tell you but never heard of them." Kakarot smiled again, "Well that probably because I killed them all." Kaxance smiled, "Well how about we get to it, I'm itching for a good fight." Kakarot smiled, "Well looks like you just read my mind." Suddenly Karrizt moved forwards taking a fighting stance. "What are you doing boy?" Kakarot asked. "Father I'll haddle him, you go and get the last dragon ball. We have equal power and I would also like to test my abiltlys." Kakarot was not happy to give this opponent to his son but he gave in. "Alright then, but this counts as your birthday present that your mother was going on about." Karrizt smiled, "Thank you father."

"Well I'm afraid I must leave you, but my son should be more than enough for you, be sure to give him a good fight." Kakarot said as he blasted off. Kaxance smiled, "Well I don't really enjoy fighting children, but you do seem strong, let's go at it kid." Karrizt smiled and charged in for the attack.

Kakarot started to pick up the pace for some reason he was getting an uneasy feeling, he could feel huge power levels coming from where the others where, "They must be fighting some more of Friezas goons, and that guy back there. He seemed strong; could he hide his power level? I hope Karrizt can handle him, Bulma would kill me if he was killed."

As Kakarot flew further and further a large tower of natural rock came into view along with a large Namekian house on top of it. "Well that must be where the last dragon ball is." Kakarot said as he smiled.

The saiyan touched down onto the top of the mountain and put his hands on his hips whistling. "Hello anybody home?" He said in a low voice. Just as he was about to blast a hole in the place the door opened and out stepped a Namekian that looked just like Ares only smaller. "Well its abut time, anyway I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me the dragon ball?" Kakarot said with a smile.

The Namek didn't flinch. "Leave this place at once." He spoke. Kakarot smiled and kicked the ground. "Look green man, I really need the last dragon ball and if I have to kill you to get it I will." The Namek still didn't move. Kakarot smiled. "Ok have it your way." He charged forwards throwing a punch at the Namek but to his surprise it was stopped as the Namek blocked it with his forearm. "I'll say it again, leave this place. Or else." Kakarot frowned, "Well looks like you're not going to make this easy, "So how about I kill you and just take it!"

The Namek threw off his open shirt and flew into the air, "So be it, but not here." He flew off and Kakarot followed. "Hey get back here!"

DBZ~

Karrizt was giving it his all against his new opponent throwing punches and kicks and using everything he had learnt. Still Kaxance was easily able to block and dodge each attack and throw his own after. Karrizt still being young and obviously inexperienced took a few hits out of the many he blocked or dodged. The boy caught a lucky break as he ducked under s wide swing by Kaxance and kicked him in the ribs taking him off balance he then followed it through with a solid punch to the chest and another to the face. Quickly spinning around Karrizt shot his foot out connecting the heel of his boot with Kaxances chin knocking him to the ground with a thud.

Knowing not to leave a downed opponent downed he moved to strike again. He jumped into the air with his arms over his head pumping energy into his hands he threw it at Kaxance who was still led on the ground not seeming to move. "Take this!" Karrizt shouted as his energy attack shot down crashing into the ground creating a rather big explosion.

"Did I get him?" he waited for the smoke to clear as he could feel his energy. When it cleared there was nothing there but a large creator that had been left from the energy attack. "Looks like I go." He was unable to finish his sentence as Kaxance suddenly appeared in front of him. "Oh sorry kid did I surprise you?"

Karrizt moved back getting out of his range, "How did you dodge that?" he asked. Kaxance smiled. "Well I guess I have been holding back this whole time, sorry to tell you." Karrizt clenched his small fists. "is that so? Well how about you take me with your true power?!" Kaxance smiled. "Well I won't use my full power but I guess I can show you some of it." Kaxance reached back over his head gripping the handle of one of his swords. "Are you ready kid?" He said as he drew the sword.

All of a sudden Karrizts scouter started going nuts as the numbers shot up and up and up. The boy watched in horror as the numbers climbed to a scary level of power. "7-70-70,000…?" Kaxance slashed his sword, it was a straight bladed katana designed for quick stabbing and lethal cuts. "Well boy, how about you come at me?"

**Ok that's the end for this chapter. Now I know I have just created a new oc and some of you might be like wtf. But because in this universe of dbz when the wish was made that turned bulma into a saiyan it changed history which has a butterfly effect on the entire universe so don't be surprised is little character like this pop up from time to time. Really it's just to make the story more interesting but this guy will be here for a while I will go into some detail about his history sometime soon. =] anyway hope you enjoyed please leave a review if you did and tell what you think =]**

**Power levels:**

**Vegeta – 50,000**

**Kakarot – 44,000**

**Kumiko – 46,000**

**Raditz – 40,000**

**Nappa – 41,000**

**Bulma – 38,800**

**Karrizt – 28,000 to ?**

**Zarbon – 23,000 transformed 32,000**

**Frieza 530,000 first form.**

**Captain Ginyu -?**

**Recoome – 68,000**

**Jeice – 52,000**

**Burter – 52,000**

**Guldo – 28,000**

**Kaxance – 28,000 holding back 50,000 max. first sword drawn 70,000**


End file.
